When two hearts race, both win
by airedalegirl1
Summary: SEQUEL TO A RACE YOU'LL NEVER WIN The Volturi are defeated leaving a dangerous vacuum as a new ruling council is being organised. In the meantime Bella and Jasper are starting their new life but how long will it be before someone comes along to spoil their happiness? J/B
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Jasper

Darius had agreed to act as temporary leader of the Volturi until Eleazer decided of he was willing to take the job on. Our conversation on the subject had been an interesting one to say the least.

"I'm not at all sure about this Jasper. Taking the girls to live in Italy. You know what they are like."

"But in Volterra they would have plenty of male vampires to amuse themselves with and the countryside is full of wildlife. It would be good to have someone in charge who could present the vegetarian lifestyle as a viable alternative and you have a ready-made guard willing to take on the responsibilities of keeping the vampire world in order. I sense there's more behind your reluctance than just the girls. Is it Carmen?"

"No, she is happy to go along with whatever I decide. The problem is that if I took on the task I would like Carlisle Cullen to join me and I'm not sure you and the others of your party would be happy about that. Without Esme and the family he is lost but he has the makings of a really good leader."

"I understand that but it concerns me that with Carlisle in Volterra Edward would come slinking back. Do you think it's a good idea for him to do that? Carlisle has always indulged him and perhaps he might want a place on the ruling council. You know there are a lot of us who would strenuously object to that Eleazer."

"If I could guarantee that would not happen?"

"You'd have to run it by the others and could you make such an assurance?"

"Let me approach Carlisle at least, see what he has to say."

"Very well but no promises".

"I know."

Since then I had spoken to Darius and he seemed to think that with his presence he could keep Carlisle honest and Edward away from too much power so I was waiting to hear from Eleazer again.

Garrett was coming back here for a break while Emmett joined Peter who refused to give up the chase even when Charlotte begged him. I was finding out exactly how stubborn and single-minded he could really be. Lisa was here when he arrived and I could see the way she looked at him, he was easy on the eye admittedly but I thought there was a little more than lust going on here. He seemed to feel it too but instead of making himself scarce he actually found excuses to be in her company. I was intrigued so I asked Jasper,

"Do you think Garrett is sweet on Lisa?"

Jasper grinned,

"So you've noticed?"

"Yes, so he is?"

"I'm not sure Cade is going to approve."

"You're wrong you know. He wants her to be happy and if Garrett makes her happy he'll go along with it."

"I hope you're right because the emotions coming off the two of them could set a room alight."

It was a couple of days later that Lisa sat beside me drinking coffee and casually brought up the subject of Garrett,

"Is he staying long?"

"No idea, if he finds something interesting to keep him here I guess."

"Does he have a girlfriend or wife?"

She was trying hard to sound casual but I couldn't help a grin as I replied.

"No he's a lone wolf, why? Do I detect an interest?"

She looked round making sure no one else was close enough to hear her reply, little did she know!

"Well he is cute and he's funny without being a dork. Do you know much about him?"

"Not a lot, he's a close friend of Jazz and Peter, he comes from up North I think."

"Do you think he's even noticed me?"

"Why wouldn't he? You're bright and bubbly and pretty."

She laughed scornfully,

"Pretty? You need your eyes checking Marie or should I call you Bella now?"

"Bella. Talking about romance as we were how are Andy and Crystal getting along?"

She groaned,

"Its one of the reasons I come here so often, she almost lives at the house and they're talking about getting married. The thought of Crystal as a sister in law brings me out in a cold sweat. Oh yes, and talking about weddings when are you and Jazz going to tie the knot?"

"And have my father and his new wife here? Never."

"But you're engaged, haven't you told them yet?"

"No, I guess I'll have to eventually but I've been putting off the evil moment."

Garrett strolled in at this point and sat down picking up a book but watching us,

"Are you driving back this evening Lisa?"

"No, I've been invited to stay over why?"

"I thought you might like to go for a moonlight walk, it's a warm evening. You and Bella I meant."

I thought Lisa's face dropped a little as he added the last but I shrugged,

"I think I'll stay here if you don't mind I'm a bit tired but don't let me stop you two."

Garrett seemed unsure but Lisa jumped up,

"I'd love to Garrett, I'll just get my jacket."

Once she'd gone he turned to me,

"Would it bother you if I started a relationship with your friend?"

"As long as you don't hurt her then no. She's sweet on you."

"Did she tell you that? I like her, she's fun and she's not intimidated by my presence."

She came running back in and stopped me replying.

"Ready. You sure you don't mind Bella?"

I shook my head as Jasper wandered in coming to sit at my feet and laying his head on my knee so I could stroke his hair.

"Go."

Jasper

It was nice to be alone for a while, the girls had just left to hunt and now Garrett had taken Lisa off for a while we had the place to ourselves.

"Any news from Peter?"

"No, nothing new. He thinks she might be in Eastern Europe though."

"Does Peter think she's trying to reach the Romanians? Would they try for power?"

"They might. They have started to recruit again and there are a lot of nomads who hated the Volturi and think the Romanians would be easier on them than Eleazer or Darius."

"Would having Alice persuade them to make a bid?"

"It could but I'm more concerned about Alec's continued disappearance. I'd like to say he died in Volterra but I'm afraid that might be wishful thinking. Anyway lets talk about us, are you still happy for me to change you next week?"

"If nothing stops it then yes. I'm just sorry I couldn't give you a child after all, I feel a bit of a failure."

Bella

He shot to his feet and pulled me into his arms,

"Bella don't you ever even think that. I have you and that's far more than I deserve. I love you Bella and we have eternity together."

"Except for the first couple of years when I'm more likely to attack you than make love to you."

"It doesn't always last that long Bella. You are an unusual human so why should you be any different as a vampire? Besides we can do both!"

"Then I can cope I guess. Lisa was asking me about us getting married and I told her about Sue, we'll some of it and I decided I should tell them we're engaged. He is my dad after all and he doesn't need to know anything else."

"You think he won't want to visit. See you?"

"I hadn't thought of that but with Sue wearing the pants I doubt it, she dislikes me and she hates you. Do you think she'll tell the wolves? It's not as if they can do anything about it, its my life and they've left me alone so far."

"True but I wouldn't assume they'll keep their wet noses out forever. Still I guess you should tell your dad, your mum too."

"Now that scares me more, she's going to hit the roof, she hates young people marrying, says they are incapable of making such life changing decisions."

I was going to ring my dad that evening but Jazz had other ideas and we were soon otherwise occupied in bed, I could never get enough of my Jasper.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bella

The next day I could tell things had gone well for Lisa and Garrett, they were sitting together at the table, Lisa eating breakfast while Garrett watched her. They jumped when I spoke to them, so wrapped up in each other they hadn't registered my appearance.

"How was your walk?"

"Oh...great."

"Is Garrett driving you home today?"

"No, he'd have no way of getting back if he did that Bella."

"I don't mind Lisa. I'd like to see where you live."

See the best vantage point to watch over her I thought and I could see he recognised what I was thinking because he grinned broadly. He went off to speak to the girls leaving Lisa and I alone in the kitchen and she scooted her chair closer,

"He's asked me out again this evening. I think he likes me Bella. Bella can I ask you something?"

This could get dangerous but what could I say?

"Sure Lisa."

"Well, have you noticed anything odd about Garrett...Jasper too?"

"Odd? Like what?"

"Well they're both staggeringly gorgeous, very pale skinned and Garrett's hand is very cold, much like I remember Jaspers when we met and shook hands."

I wasn't sure how to answer her question but luckily Rose came in then,

"Lisa I'm going into town this morning and Garrett wanted to take you home so I thought if you like I could pick him up and bring him home later. Only if you like of course."

I nearly started laughing to see Lisa's eager expression, so Garrett had talked Rose into helping him out. He could run home quickly enough but couldn't tell Lisa that.

The next few days either Lisa was here or Garrett was at her place and I wondered how long it would be before she had to be told about the strange world she was being drawn into. Then I realized I was late and not only late but very late and I felt sick and tired. I wasn't sure what to do so I used an excuse to go into town with Lisa, she wanted advice on a dress for a date and Rose and Charlotte had gone to hunt. While she was busy looking for shoes to go with the dress she'd chosen I sneaked away long enough to buy a pregnancy test kit not even sure it would work on a vampire pregnancy. When we got back Garrett was waiting to whisk her away so I locked myself in the bathroom and read the instructions on the packet relieved that I didn't have to wait to use it. My hands were shaking as I waited for the result not sure whether I wanted it to come back positive or not. Now we'd made the decision for me to become a vampire it would alter everything.

By the time Jasper got back from hunting I was sitting alone in the kitchen sipping a glass of milk and very nervous which he picked up on immediately,

"What's happened Bella? Did you ring Charlie? Did Sue upset you?"

"No I'm fine, I just put it off again. Lisa and Garrett only just left and the girls are out back on the porch. I think I'd like to go for a walk."

He looked at me curiously but held out his hand and we walked out the front of the house avoiding the others and across the meadow.

"Bella you are worrying me."

I sank down onto the grass pulling him down beside me,

"Jazz, I have something to tell you."

I felt the tension coming off him in waves and smiled,

"Don't panic its nothing terrible, in fact its wonderful or at least I think so and I really hope you are going to feel the same way."

I saw it register on his face, his eyes went wide and he smiled broadly,

"Bella!"

I lay back and put his hand on my belly,

"Say hello to your baby Jasper."

Jasper

When I heard Bella's words my whole body burst into flames of joy while my head screamed that it could all go wrong again but she looked so happy, radiant even and I lay my hand on her belly feeling a tiny swelling there already.

"How long have you known?"

"About two hours before I told you. I was late but I daren't hope so I got a test kit and it confirmed it. Now we just wait, I have no idea what's going to happen or how quickly but I doubt it will be like a human pregnancy."

I lifted her up in my arms and whirled her around in my joy then started walking back to the house.

"Jazz what are you doing?"

"The ground is damp and you have to be careful. From now on my job is to look after you. No lifting or carrying, lots of rest, good food, and peace."

"Hey I'm having a baby not suffering from some dreadful; disease. I'll be fine."

"Yes you will, because I'm going to make sure you are."

I knew he meant it too because as soon as we were back in the house he called the others through and set down the new rules of the house explaining, almost bragging, that I was pregnant again. Rose was so excited she couldn't help a scream of joy while Charlotte smiled and winked at me and I knew she was remembering the last time.

Charlotte

I was thrilled for the two of them but scared that things might go wrong again and this time be far more serious.

"Charlotte it will be OK this time and I know you'll watch out for me, you too Rose."

Bella was the one who was pregnant and in possible danger yet it was us getting the reassurance! I could see that Jasper was going to be very protective, even more than usual because he blamed himself for her miscarriage. I took his hand,

"Major don't worry, we'll all look after Bella. Its going to be different this time. She's rested. She has somewhere to call home and we don't have a load of crazies on our tail. Can I tell Peter?"

"Of course Charlotte. Maybe the news will persuade him to come home quicker."

I snorted in derision,

"Fat chance of that Bella, but who knows."

Bella

This time I was determined I would carry the baby and give birth to it still alive and well. I knew Jasper was worried, mainly about me but I knew I was strong enough, I just needed to be careful and that wasn't difficult with all the fuss and attention showered on me by not only Jasper but the girls too. None of us had any idea how the pregnancy would progress but we soon discovered that it would be fairly rapid. There was no way Jaspers child was waiting nine months to greet the world. This in turn made things awkward with Lisa. Although she and Garrett were getting very close she still didn't know the truth about their world. She had also become close to Rose who was missing Emmett terribly but like Peter, now he was on the trail there was no way he was coming back without something to show for it.

Jasper

Every day I watched and waited for the worst to happen, it was three weeks since we discovered Bella was pregnant again, she had been thrilled while I was in equal measures excited and terrified. She had spoken to her dad on the phone but so far neither had suggested meeting and I think Sue was the problem there. Bella disliked her and the feeling was mutual, besides with Bella's condition I didn't want her anywhere near the wolves, I preferred it that they didn't know anything about it. Peter rang in every day to speak to Charlotte and see how Bella was, even more now he knew she was pregnant again. Our other frequent caller, by phone and in person was Cade, he was thrilled with Bella's news and even seemed happy about his sisters involvement with Garrett although he did keep a pretty good eye on them. I liked Cade's sister and she was genuinely fond of Bella, staying some nights with Garrett while I went to hunt but making sure Charlotte and Rose were close by too. No one and nothing was going to threaten my mate, not this time round. I had been watching Bella closely although what I could hope to do if things went wrong I had no idea. She seemed to be sailing through it this time but then she was home and relaxed worried only that Peter was away from his beloved Char for so long. She'd spoken to him on the phone and tried to persuade him to leave the hunt and come back but he was determined to find her and make sure she could never threaten us again. He'd gotten very close before we got the bad news from Cade. The Confunde had been ordered to stop working on Alice, he was needed for other duties and the watchers were safe from the Volturi now. Cade had tried to convince them to keep us hidden from her for a while longer but it was no good. After that Alice just disappeared but still Peter and Garrett didn't give up. They were concerned because she was back in Europe and presumably not just clothes shopping or hiding out. Alice never gave up and we had another serious, potentially more serious problem, Alec Volturi hadn't been found. He had disappeared, whether killed in the confusion of our initial assault or whether he'd fled we had no idea but had to assume the latter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Alice

My sight came back suddenly and not a moment too soon because I saw if I'd continued on my present journey I would have walked right into Peter Whitlocks arms. As it was I narrowly avoided him and found somewhere quiet and safe where I could use my visions to see what he planned to do next. My goal was the Romanians but I would have to contact them from a distance. They were already aware of the situation in Volterra but unsure what was happening as a result of the death of the brothers. I sent a letter to pave the way to a call and as I knew they would Stefan and Vladimir were very interested in what I was proposing. They rang me as arranged and I could hear the greed in their voices.

"Alice Cullen we were surprised to hear from you, what about Carlisle and your mate Jasper Whitlock?"

"Carlisle is a spent force and Jasper isn't my mate. As you know things are very fluid in Volterra now the brothers are dead."

"We understand there is a new leadership already in place so what is it you want of us?"

"The new leadership is only a temporary one, the new leaders are still being recruited by the Whitlocks who have set themselves up as king makers after killing the Volturi."

"And I take it you know who the new leaders will be?"

"Of course and I'm willing to strike a deal with you. I will join you and not only that but bring Alec Volturi along if you agree to give me a seat on the governing body and allow me revenge for the loss of my mate Christian."

"So the rumours are correct, Alec did manage to get away. Is he with you?"

"Not yet but he will be, I just need to offer him the deal I'm asking of you."

"What makes you think the vampire world will accept us as their leaders again?"

"In our world things stay the same, we hate change, we hate anything unknown. You and Stefan are well known to our world, you ran it before and that makes you ideal people to do so again. Besides I'm not at all sure that our world will be better governed by Carlisle Cullen and Darius, not to mention Eleazer and Carmen."

"So, half the ruling council will be vegetarian? A strange mix indeed. If we agree to your proposal I take it you have a way in for us? One that doesn't involve an all out battle with the Whitlocks for instance? We have tried that path, fighting for what is rightfully ours and it proved impossible."

"I don't think you need to worry too much about the Whitlocks, Jasper is preoccupied for now so they have no one to guide them."

"Really? The Major has something on his mind? Other than fighting? I found that slightly hard to believe Alice Cullen."

"His mate is not only a human girl but she's pregnant too and she's already lost one child so he is sticking at her side. What better time to snatch the reins of power?"

"Very well, we are interested. Tell us of your plans."

Stefan

I had to agree after hearing Alice Cullens plan that it stood a good chance of success helped largely by The Majors preoccupation. Once in Volterra and with the power in our hands we could more easily keep him at bay. The girl intrigued me but that would be for later, if she were as gifted as Alice thought then it would be beneficial to have her on our side, perhaps we could come to some arrangement with the Major and his friends once we were in power. For now Alice wanted our help to keep safe, no Alice no Alec and his particular talent would be indispensable so we agreed to send some of our allies to help her, we had been slowly building an army of our own and while it wasn't hugely talented or gifted it did have numbers. We did wonder about the Fraternidad, would they work with or against us. As allies they too would be indispensable but as enemies they could possibly thwart our attempted take over as they were already in Volterra and in nominal charge. We decided to give Alice our blessing and wait to see what further information she could furnish us with. Once she had Alec ready and on side we would act but in the meantime we would be very careful not to give anything away to the rest of our world.

Alice

Finding Alec was easy now I had my gift back and he jumped at the opportunity to get revenge on his sisters killers so was quite happy to throw in his lot with the Romanians and me. We met up in Austria and I laid out my plans,

"Stefan and Vladimir will make good leaders for us now they have learned that having power isn't sufficient, you need to be able to wield that power too. So, how long do we have to wait Alice? Too long and the new leadership will be firmly entrenched."

"Oh I think I'll have good news for you very soon Stefan. So, I suggest you rally the troops and just remember this time you have the gifts not the enemy."

Once they rang off I sat looking into the future, despite my gift returning some of my visions were still cloudy, especially Bella who even now was fading entirely and with her the rest of the group living in the house. Was it connected to her pregnancy or was my sight still not fully recovered. Losing a way to watch over them was awkward and could be dangerous, if not for Alec joining me I might even have kept clear of trouble but that was easier said than done. Peter was the only one of Jaspers group I could still see and he was relentless, I had made a deadly enemy there.

Vladimir

While Stefan rounded up as many allies as he could I contacted the Fraternidad trying to feel out their mind-set.

"I understand that the Volturi have been wiped out and you are now in control of Volterra. Are you going to be there very long?"

"Why Vladimir? Were you thinking about visiting Italy in the near future?"

"We were merely interested to see what the plans for the control of our kind was going to be. We heard the "vegetarians" were planning on taking the Volturi council seats, that would be a little awkward for our kind, your kind."

"I don't think so, they have never suggested anyone change to their diet unless they want to."

"Ah yes...up to now but they've never had the reins of power before have they? Perhaps now they will see it as something to be advocated. It could make our lives very difficult."

There was a long silence as he digested my words and I knew I had planted a seed of doubt in his mind although whether it would germinate we would have to wait and see. Having them in our camp would be a great advantage and mean we could move more quickly. I could smell the power from here, we would be back where we belonged, in control.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Bella

I'd avoided Lisa for a few weeks but she was getting concerned and she wanted to tell me the good news. Garrett and she were officially a couple although he hadn't told her everything yet. If she saw me now she would know something very strange was going on, I was beginning to resemble a beached whale. I had put on so much weight although I found it very difficult to eat, not because I wasn't hungry or the food revolted me, just because I felt so sick all the time. Jasper was getting concerned but there was little we could do but weather the storm, after all I could hardly pop into the local hospital and announce I was about three months pregnant with a vampires child. That was a one way ticket to the funny farm plus our child would become a lab specimen, All we could do was feel our way forward with Charlotte's help, after all she was the only one of us who had any experience with birth and that only human. I spent most of my time on the couch trying to read or watch TV between the frequent bathroom breaks. I could keep drinks down so I got through a lot of milk and diet soda. We tried some soup which was a partial success, I managed to keep it down for about an hour and some drinks made especially for people who found eating difficult but they were a disaster and made me feel much worse.

"Bella you look so pale, so weak. I don't think we can let this go on much longer."

I looked at Rose in shock, what exactly was she suggesting?

"I don't see any alternative Rose. I only have to hang on a little longer. I think baby Whitlock is almost ready to greet the family."

"Do you think Charlotte will be able to deliver it? I've been looking it up on the internet but I have to tell you it scares the crap out of me. Aren't you scared at all Bella?"

I took her hand which felt less cool today but then my own temperature fluctuated so much, one minute I was hot the next freezing and squeezed it,

"Rose I trust you and Charlotte to do whatever needs doing but I want you to make sure that Garrett is close by for Jasper. If its as traumatic as I think its going to be then he'll need help."

"Yeah, if he hears you scream he'll be in like a rocket to protect you."

"Then I wont."

I sat back and closed my eyes taking a sip of cold milk and feeling a twinge in my lower back. Was it starting already? Was our baby developed enough to survive out in the world? I tried not to panic and took a few deep breaths glad that Jasper had gone to hunt with Garrett leaving us girls here alone for a few hours. I felt Rose stiffen and opened my eyes as her head whipped round,

"Damn its Lisa. What do we do now? I'll tell her you've gone off with Jasper and Garrett and get rid of her."

I wasn't so sure Lisa would believe her, I'd heard the growing concern in her voice the last few times we spoke on the phone but all I could do was wait and hope. I couldn't hear the words just a murmur of voices then footsteps in the hall and Lisa peered in,

"Bella I thought you were here. Why don't you want to see me I've bee..."

Her voice tailed off as she saw my condition and her eyes stood out in amazement then she ran over and dropped to her knees taking my hands in hers.

"Bella are you OK? Why didn't you tell me? I knew there was something strange going on, I asked you about Garrett and Jasper didn't I."

Rose came in behind her, a face like thunder.

"Well now you know Lisa. Satisfied? You can run home and tell everyone that Bella is married to a freak and you're going out with one."

Lisa looked up at Rose and shook her head,

"I don't think you are freaks Rose but I know you aren't human in the strictest sense. Garrett had hinted that you are different from me but not freaks or monsters."

Rose looked confused at Lisa's words and she turned back to me,

"So Bella, you are going to be a mum eh? How long have you got left?"

"We have no idea. This is a first for all of us."

"Scared?"

"Yes but excited too. I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how to explain it all."

"Don't worry about explaining, I'll learn what I'm supposed to in time I'm sure. In the meantime can I get back on the guest list? I'd really like to be here for the big event."

She looked up at Rose again,

"If I wont be in the way that is."

Rose sighed and nodded slowly,

"You might even be helpful especially as birth is such a messy affair with lots of blood involved or so it would seem".

"Squeamish Rose? What about Charlotte?"

"She's not so bad, she helped Bella last time."

Lisa squeezed my hand even tighter,

"Last time?"

"Yes, was pregnant before, when we disappeared but I lost it."

"I'm so sorry Bella. But it's looking good this time?"

"Yes at least so far."

I put a hand to my mouth and Rose grabbed a bowl and jug of water left ready for me as I retched, Lisa still holding my hand while Rose rubbed my back."

"This is a normal routine?"

"Yes Bella doesn't seem to be able to keep anything down for long."

"No wonder you look so thin and weak. Can I suggest something? Peppermint tea is supposed to help, ginger too, even ginger ale. I read about it when I was at college, for an assignment."

"We'll try anything Lisa, thank you and thank you for not asking questions."

"Hey we all have our secrets Rose, you'll tell me if you can."

Jasper

I couldn't relax away from Bella so as soon as I'd hunted sufficiently I left Garrett and ran back to the house to see Lisa's car parked up outside. I slowed to a walk and went in quietly hoping to hear what was going on. Something smelled different, the air was scented with peppermint and ginger, not terrible smells but not particularly appetising either. I could hear voices including Bella's and she sounded better. Putting my head around the door I saw the four girls sitting on the floor by the fire playing cards and Bella had a smile on her face and a little colour in her cheeks. She turned becoming aware of my presence and gave me the most beautiful smile holding out her free hand to me and putting her cards down.

"I'm out girls. Its time for my nap. Will you still be here when I get up Lisa?"

"Is Garrett coming back soon?"

The question was aimed at me and I nodded,

"He'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Then I'll be here. Good nap Bella"

I helped Bella up off the floor then picked her up and carried her upstairs, they were too much for her to manage these days and I didn't want her falling or hurting herself.

"You look better."

"Lisa suggested a couple of things and they worked. I still feel sick but I'm managing to keep soup and a little scrambled egg down so that's an improvement."

I was relieved, I'd been worried she wouldn't be strong enough to carry our baby to full term. The thought of her pain if she lost this one too was just too much to contemplate.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Bella

I felt so much better after the peppermint tea although I kept chewing on the crystallized ginger Rose bought back too, at last I felt I could really do this rather than just keeping my fingers crossed. It was nice having Lisa here too, between the three of them the girls kept me company although Jasper hovered around unsure what to do then disappeared with Garrett explaining,

"We're making a surprise for you"

There were strange banging and power tool noises coming from the barn but none of us were allowed in, well none of them, I was lucky if I could struggle to the toilet and back to the couch. Usually at least one of the girls held my arm just to be sure I wouldn't fall and hurt myself or baby. The gnawing ache in my lower back was constant now and I was thankful that Jazz was outside or he'd pick up on it and I wouldn't be allowed to move at all. As it was I decided some fresh air on the porch at the front was a good idea and Rose helped me out there while Charlotte was working industriously at her sewing machine with some white material and lace although what she was making I had no idea but if it were for baby I was beginning to hope it was a girl, I didn't like the idea of a boy in lots of frothy lace and there was a lot of it from what I could see. Jazz and I had discussed our preferences but we decided as long as it was born intact and healthy we'd be happy enough. Names were something we didn't talk about much, thinking we might be tempting fate in some way.

Charlotte

Bella didn't think I'd noticed her rubbing her back and wincing on occasion but I didn't miss any of them. I knew this baby was coming very soon now which is why I suggested the guys make a crib. The Major had been nervous but I pointed out if they didn't get something sorted out the poor little mite would be sleeping in a drawer like in the old days. I wasn't sure how good the two guys were with carpentry but we'd find out pretty soon. Emmett had joined them being ordered back by Rose who wanted someone else around for Jasper if things went badly, Garrett might need help. After a while he was banished back to the house after breaking some tool or other but so he sat playing a computer game oblivious to what was happening. I wondered how he'd hold up once the contractions really started. My bet was he'd head for the hills till it was over one way or the other. Rose I thought might hold up better but she had no experience either and the scent of blood would tempt her too. I needed Jasper here just in case any of the others were overwhelmed. Lisa was ready to take Garrett for a long walk when it was time, if she was here, and since she'd more or less moved in with us I thought that was highly likely. Her parents had finally met Garrett who had made a good impression on everyone except it seemed Andy's girlfriend, the infamous Crystal I had heard about from Bella. She had acted very nervous around him which was unusual, women usually fell for his good looks and charm. Maybe she sensed something wrong with his aura!

Bella

I finished my drink and needed the bathroom, glad that there was one downstairs because the thought of the steps made me shiver. Rose got up to help me only leaving me once I was safely in the bathroom with plenty of places to hang on. It was getting to the point where I would be relieved to see my feet again, this bump was so huge it was like carrying a barrage balloon around with me but much, much heavier! It was agreed once I'd washed my hands I knocked the door prior to opening it so Rose would be ready waiting to help me back to the couch but something happened as I took the final step to the door, the room began to swim and I felt really sick so I turned to use the wash basin as a sick bowl but the pain in my belly knocked me to the floor and I hit my shoulder as I went down cracking the basin with a horrible crunching noise. The pain in my arm was nothing to the pain my body was now enduring and I couldn't stop myself from crying out. The door was wrenched from its hinges just in case I was behind it I assumed and Jasper was there to pick me up. As he did so the pains eased a little and I was able to catch my breath and reassure him but he wouldn't put me down, instead carrying me upstairs to the bedroom and putting me very gently on the bed. I looked at him and couldn't help smiling. It must have been hard work in the barn because he was stripped to the waist and had wood shavings caught in his hair. I brushed them away letting them fall to the floor and smiled.

"Its OK, nothing is happening yet. I hit my shoulder as I fell that's all."

"No bathroom trips alone Bella, not any more."

I felt too sick to answer him so I just nodded agreement and he kissed my forehead,

"I'll grab a shower and come sit with you."

"No really I'm fine. I'm going to have a rest, a little sleep. You go back to the barn and finish whatever it was you were doing."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive I have enough people watching me as it is."

He kissed me very tenderly and then walked slowly out but I saw him giving Charlotte instructions before she shut the door leaving me in peace.

The pains were building again and I hoped Jazz was too far away to feel them now, I didn't need him anxious as well. I took deep breaths and held on to the bedpost wondering if this is how it was years ago, maybe even in this antique bed. I felt like a pioneer woman struggling away without doctors or hospitals praying that her child would be delivered safely and she would live long enough to at least bestow a blessing on the tiny mite. As the pain overwhelmed me I gritted my teeth to stop myself from screaming, hoping Jazz was far enough away not to hear anything but of course Rose and Charlotte had heard my laboured breathing. They didn't rush in though, just sauntered in as if coming for a chat. Charlotte felt my head while Rose sat beside me holding my hand.

"I think it's almost time Bella. Rose will help you get undressed while I put the sheets on the bed then you can lay down. When do you want me to call Jazz in?"

"Not too soon, he'll only worry otherwise and I can do enough of that for both of us."

My words were cut short by the next wave of pain much worse than before and when it eased Rose carried me through to the bathroom and I washed quickly between pains then she held out a pretty white gown with lace at the neck and wrists. So Charlotte had been making me a nightie not the baby. It was so pretty with embroidered flowers below the lace and I managed to thank her breathlessly as she helped me back into bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Alice

Alec and I made our way to meet up with the Romanians and see what kind of man power they had managed to collect around them and I was impressed. There were a lot of fighters among those standing around looking at us curiously and I wondered how many of those knew they might be facing the Whitlocks. Some I thought might melt away once they heard the name but we would see.

"So Alice you brought Alec Volturi with you as promised. What can you tell us that will be helpful?"

"You have a few days at most before Eleazer and the others travel to Volterra to take over the citadel. Once they are there it will be almost impossible to dislodge them so you need to work fast."

"And the little problem we discussed?"

Neither of them wanted to mention Jasper's name either so they were nervous and not one hundred per cent sure of their allies.

"It's not going to be an immediate problem but it will become one eventually so you need to be strong and have a good grip on things very quickly."

"We understand that and we are ready. You and Alec are ready to stand with us?"

Alec looked around at the others before replying,

"I want The Major, he killed my sister."

A few heads turned at his words and some of the fighters looked at each other uneasily muttering the name. Alec sneered at them,

"Are you vampires or cowards? He's only one man, surely you aren't afraid of him."

A tall vampire with several bite scars on his neck stepped forward towering over Alec,

"What I'd like to know is how this one man managed to kill your sister with her amazing gift."

"It was a fluke. He had overwhelming numbers. Jane couldn't cope with then all at once. With all of you together you don't need to worry. You have me to protect you."

Some of the uneasy fighters seemed happy with this reassurance but there were several who turned to the Romanians shaking their heads,

"We wont fight The Major Vladimir. You never mentioned his name before".

"I didn't think it important but if you don't feel you are up to the challenge then by all means leave now but remember to keep silent about our plans."

They looked at each other and nodded their agreement moving towards the door but a few feet from it they froze and turning I saw Alec staring at them.

"No one leaves until we have achieved our goal, it's to dangerous. They could betray us."

Stefan nodded his agreement,

"So Alec, what do you suggest we do with them?"

"Kill them"

It wasn't a suggestion but an order and Vladimir looked at his brother before nodding,

"Yes you're right of course, we are a little rusty I think. Well who will become the leader of the new guard?"

They all knew what was necessary to grab this prestigious post but only two or three stepped forward. Vladimir nodded his approval,

"Three commanders will be just right I think."

They nodded and the deserters were killed without even being aware of it their bodies burned before we left on the short trip to Volterra,

"Have you spoken to the Fraternidad?"

"Yes Alice Cullen I have. I think they might be thinking hard about their place in our world especially if the "vegetarians" take control but if it comes to a fight our own guard are ready. It will be hard but not impossible to overcome them especially with Alec there to weave his magic."

They were right of course, I could see ahead but I had no idea how the Fraternidad were going to choose so I had no idea of the outcome. As we approached the city walls I had a strong vision of Bella and knew her baby would be born soon. It was vital we got into Volterra and set up before Jasper was able to leave and cause us any problems.

Alec

The Romanians thought I was working to put them in power but they underestimated me, it was my time to rule now, I was the most powerful and none could stand against me. Once in the citadel I would show them how the place was set up and run now, very different from their time in power. They needed me whereas once I was inside the citadel I didn't need them in the same way. Alice shot me a few looks, she knew what the outcome of our trip would be, she and I could rule together and no one would be able to reach us. We would need the guard true but not the Romanians themselves. It was time for the new Volturi to show just how powerful they were and make sure our subjects knew what was expected of them. Seeing the walls of the city I started to smile, I was almost home,

"Don't worry Jane you will be avenged I promise you. One day soon The Majors head will be impaled on the citadel walls for all the vampires who visit to see and it would serve as a warning to them all to be careful."

"Right Alec. We need you to show us the secret passages leading into the citadel"

I turned woken from my reverie by Stefan.

"This way"

I took them to the one tunnel that only I knew of. I had found it years ago when out with Jane, on our way back from hunting actually before Heidi started bringing our food to us. It was well hidden and we found it by a fluke, spending months exploring whenever we had free time and eventually after clearing it of stones that had fallen from the roof we found it came out in the centre of the main headquarters, close to the main chamber in fact. Swearing each other to secrecy we spent hours in there away from all the others, time we could spend together just talking, swapping information about the brothers. Even then we had planned to take over the Volturi one day and the way to achieve that was to gather intelligence, find the weak spots in the three brothers. Unfortunately we didn't succeed, she died, so I would keep our dream alive with Alice Cullen. She reminded me of my sister in many ways, she was ambitious, clever, and very determined. I could see us working together very well once we got rid of the Romanians, they'd had their day now it was our time.

Alice

I knew the Fraternidad were in the central chamber which they had quickly repaired. Darius was more difficult to place he never seemed to decide where he was going or what he was doing until the very last moment as if afraid I might try something, did he know I was coming? That the Romanians were making their bid for power? Whatever the reason I fell back letting the others get ahead and keeping Alec with me by a hand on his arm.

"Wait."

He looked at me then nodded his agreement and we walked slowly leaving a gap between ourselves and the others. They turned a corner and we heard an exclamation of surprise before the fighting started. So they had been expecting us, Alec looked wide-eyed, he really had thought his tunnel was a secret, what a fool! Never assume anything, didn't he know that? We stepped back slowly and silently into the darkness listening as the battle went on unsure who was winning until we heard a voice,

"Is that all of them? I didn't see Alice or Alec and he said they would be with the Romanians."

"So someone had seen our actions, but how? And more importantly who? We waited until the footsteps disappeared back into the citadel then moved forward.

"What do we do now? I didn't see that, not for sure."

Alec smiled widely and it struck me how knew what was going to happen.

"You told the Fraternidad we were coming didn't you?"

He nodded,

"Of course, they were in just the right place to get rid of our problems for us. The Romanians wanted the power that is rightfully ours Alice."

"You made a pact with the Fraternidad? Well done Alec, what did you promise them?"

"They would stay on as the guard here in Volterra. They have no quarrel with me I wasn't with the Volturi when their women were killed. I have a gift that will make their job easy and I think they are tired of being nomads. Now they have a home, a comfortable home, with all they need provided for them."

"Except for food. Heidi has gone so we need a new person to procure food for us. It will be too dangerous to go outside."

"The Fraternidad are happy to do that for us, at least in the short-term."

"What about Darius?"

"They will take care of that problem too. Useful aren't they?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Darius

I knew trouble would be along soon, it always arrived and usually just when you didn't want it but you couldn't choose you battles at least not all the time. I trusted no one, well a couple of people maybe but they weren't here and those that were gave me a tingle down my spine which was my early warning signal of incoming problems so I spent a lot of time on my computer and watching the town and surrounding area, I wanted plenty of warning when the enemy arrived. The first thing I knew that something was happening was when one of the detectors I'd put in each of the passages on Eleazer's map had started beeping. The electronic eye had picked up multiple movements in the passage. It was the one I would have chosen if I were going to attack the Volturi because it came out close to the one we had used but there was no one there for now. The audience chamber had been cleared up and repaired but it wasn't in use, not yet. Eleazer and Carlisle were due in two weeks but for now there was just myself and the Fraternidad. Using the tiny cameras I had also installed on the quiet I scanned the whole building and realized I was alone. I couldn't find a single Fraternidad member anywhere and I knew this was my cue to get the hell out but first I had one job to do. Reaching into my pocket I pulled out a small silver box and twisted the knob before clicking the switch then put it up out of sight on a high ledge and made my way to my own escape route. I had exactly fifteen minutes to get away from the citadel before it blew, making a much bigger bang than the last time. This time I'd done the job myself leaving the explosives in well hidden places although I knew the others didn't suspect me of anything and I put on the limp as much as possible in their presence and it always disarmed suspicion even though they'd seen me fight, they'd also seen me lose a leg again and maybe they thought that made a difference.

As I left I took a last look at my screen but there was nothing to see. Whatever they were up to it was outside the main building in that tunnel somewhere I couldn't see. Still we'd find out soon enough I was sure so I made a quick phone call to let the others know what was happening, it took a while to get a reply but eventually Rose answered sounding flustered,

"Darius could you ring Eleazer direct only we're pretty busy here, Bella's in labour."

"Oh sorry. Sure, tell her best of luck from me."

So they'd finally done it, I hope they had better luck this time. I rang Eleazer and told him what I'd seen when I was almost flattened by the huge explosion and I smiled to see the citadel collapse in a heap of rubble, dust forming as huge cloud over it as smoke belched out from the gaps.

"Now that was an explosion to be proud of."

He had heard the bang so I explained what I'd done,

"You're gonna need a new headquarters for the Volturi, sorry about that."

"I'll pass that on to Carlisle, who knows, we could start over here maybe. There's no reason why it should have its HQ in Italy."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Join us or Jasper its your choice, we'll all need to get together anyway soon."

"Have you heard the news by the way?"

"More news? I hope it better than the last."

"Oh yes at least I think so, Bella is having a baby".

"She lost it."

"Not this time. I just spoke to Rose who says Bella's in labour now."

"Fingers crossed then, they deserve some luck."

Alice

The explosion came as a shock, something else I hadn't seen coming and as the dust rolled down the passage choking us I understood this had been Darius work. The passage shook and several huge stones collapsed from the ceiling once more but we soon moved them and made our way to the entrance. Alec pushed the door open and it swung just enough for us to squeeze through but no more. The other side was a sight of pure devastation. The whole building had been destroyed, it was now just a heap of stones and parts hot enough to smoke. There were a few limbs still alight but most of the bodies had been entirely devoured by the fire.

"Incendiary?"

"I think so. Do you think anyone survived?"

I shook my head,

"The Fraternidad killed the Romanians and their guard and Darius killed them."

"And Darius himself?"

I looked around then shook my head,

"No I don't think so. He's far too clever to get caught by his own trap. No, he's gone."

"So now what Alice?"

"I don't know. They won't come back here. I think they might set up a new headquarters in America. I think we've lost Alec."

"No not until I avenge Jane. Find a way Alice. You promised me."

"Then I need some time to see what's happening, in the meantime we'll travel to the States."

Darius

I'd booked myself a flight to the States and before take off I had long enough to set up a trace on all departures from Pisa and nearby airports to the States, anyone who might be Alice or Alec. I was sure they'd head after The Major and Bella and it was up to me to find them before they did, Once on the plane and sure they weren't on here with me I relaxed a little, enough to close my eyes and relax for a while but I couldn't get Bella out of my mind. I hoped she was all right and their baby too, if anything happened to them I had no idea what the Major would do but I doubted he'd survive long, just long enough to take a few with him. Bella was so perfect for him, they fit together so well it made me feel lonely, maybe one day it would be my turn to find a mate, or was I just being maudlin? I couldn't wait to get off the damn plane so I could contact the Whitlocks and find out what was happening but I guessed my worry was nothing to what The Major and Bella must be going through. There was something to be said for being a vampire, it was less stressful! By the time the plane landed I was a nervous wreck and grabbed my cell phone ringing the house but this time it just rang and rang. Was that a good sign or a bad one? They were still busy? Something terrible had happened and no one wanted to speak? I wasn't sure whether to go to the house or catch a flight on to wherever the hell Eleazer and Carlisle were now. In the end I rang them but they had no news either so I decided to join them, we'd hear soon enough, good or bad news.

"We're on our way to San Antonio looking for a motel not too far from the house but far enough to be out of the way. As soon as we get there we'll ring you with the name of the motel. Until then I suggest you hunt, who knows what's going to be happening over the next few days, we can assume Alice and Alec are still on the loose I take it Darius?"

"Let's just say I wouldn't be buying any wreaths just yet."

"No indeed. Well if you hear anything let us know."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Bella

I was exhausted and still the baby didn't come, I couldn't push any more, yet I had to or my baby would die. I heard a commotion and Jasper came running in kneeling at my side and taking my hands in his and locking eyes,

"Bella I'm here and I'll help you. Let me give you some of my strength. Just close your eyes and concentrate."

I didn't want to close my eyes but I did concentrate and felt his strength flowing into me, giving me enough to keep pushing and minutes later I heard a gasp of delight and a tiny cry as Charlotte held up a tiny squirming bundle for me to see. It was the most beautiful sight and I held my arms up weakly for Charlotte to place our baby in them. Jasper's eyes were wide with wonder as he gazed on our little girl with her blonde curls and my deep brown eyes. I cradled her close as he touched her blood streaked cheek with his finger very carefully,

"She's so beautiful. Hello little one, you took your time coming"

She seemed to understand her fathers words as she grasped his finger in her tiny fist as if to say "Sorry daddy."

"Lets get her cleaned up Bella then I'll bring her straight back I promise. Major why don't you go out and give the others the good news. They're all waiting anxiously and they can come back in once we've cleaned up. I know Rose wanted to see Bella as soon as possible and ask Lisa if she'll come and get Bella presentable then she can rest quietly for a while, she's exhausted."

I was, I'd never felt so tired in my whole life but I was happy, I'd done it, I'd kept our daughter alive until she was able to survive in the outside world. I could see Jasper was reluctant to let his daughter out of his sight and had to smile to see him follow Charlotte and baby from the room after kissing me,

"I'll be back soon Bella."

I knew he was desperate to pass on the news personally and why not, as the proud father he was entitled.

Lisa

I went upstairs a little nervously but when I looked round the door and saw Bella laying there pale and exhausted I took a deep breath and marched in.

"Congratulations Bella. Can I help you?"

She nodded and I helped her sit up a little then went to get a bowl of warm water so she could wash up. I was only gone for a few seconds when I heard a scream and dropping the bowl with its contents onto the bathroom floor I ran back to see Bella curled up and in obvious pain. Not knowing what to do I dropped to my knees beside the bed looking into her face.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"It hurts so much, get Charlotte please."

I almost ran into Jasper and Charlotte outside the room and Charlotte gave me the baby,

"Look after her for a few minutes. What happened?"

"She just said she's in pain."

They looked at each other and rushed past me leaving me on the landing with the newborn who was wrapped in a yellow fluffy towel and seemed to be asleep. She was indeed beautiful, with her father's hair and pale skin but she had a pink hue to hers and I could feel the warmth of her body as I carried her close to my chest down the stairs where Rose waited eager to see the new addition to our group. She held her hands out,

"Could I hold her for a little while?"

I nodded and passed her over with relief, I wasn't very good with babies usually, they tended to cry in my arms but this one had at least been sleeping. Rose looked up the stairs,

"What's happening? Bella sounded in pain. She is going to be OK isn't she? Is that normal?"

I shrugged my shoulders,

"You're asking the wrong person Rose I don't know much about babies but she looked in agony to me."

We stood together at the bottom of the stairs waiting for more news and praying that this tiny girl wouldn't lose her mother after all she'd been through.

"I rang Garrett with the news and Cade, they're thrilled. I just hope I wont need to make another phone call with bad news. Bella has to make it Rose, she just has to."

Rose

Lisa was right of course, Bella would make it if Jazz had to change her here and now but it would be a tragedy, not because she didn't want to become one of us, I knew she did, but because it would mean not seeing her daughter for months if not years as she struggled with her new vampire nature. Especially as her daughter was warm-blooded. She smelled so good but there was a hint of Jasper's scent too which made it manageable. I thought we could all cope with the temptation of this little one in fact I felt very protective towards her. I wondered idly what name they would choose for their daughter, There came another scream from the bedroom much louder this time and the baby in my arms jumped waking up and opening her eyes to stare at me, I wasn't ready for the look in those eyes. She seemed aware that something was very wrong although she didn't cry or kick her legs just gazed at me as if waiting for an explanation as to why her mummy was screaming. I rocked her back and forth and slowly her eyes closed once more, one tiny fist in her mouth and I wondered if perhaps she were hungry. Bella had wanted to breast feed the baby but we were all worried about the vampire side of its nature so Charlotte and I had gone out and bought formula and all the equipment ready.

"I think our young lady is hungry. We'd better make up some feed for her."

Lisa nodded and with a final look up the stairs we went through to the kitchen where we'd put all the equipment ready. While the milk was cooling we sat at the table listening to the sounds of pain from upstairs and sure something was terribly wrong, had Jazz been forced to change her straight away? Was it the agony of the burn we could hear? It was upsetting for us but how much more must it torture poor Jazz. He had been so proud when he announced they had a daughter, a beautiful little girl, but would it now mean the death of his beloved Bella? If not she still wouldn't see her daughter grow up and Jazz would be torn between his daughter and his mate because putting the two together would be lethal for the little child.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Charlotte

I didn't know what to expect when I heard the renewed screaming and went rushing up the stairs The Major hot on my heels and all Lisa could tell us was that Bella was in pain. Was she haemorrhaging? If so we needed to change her straight away before she bled out and that would be difficult. As we rushed in I could see she was in great pain her belly still distended and it appeared to be moving, rippling as if there were something still struggling to get out.

"Major. Try to calm her down so I can see what's happening."

He nodded taking her writhing body in his arms and murmuring to her while I tried to see what was happening, her gasps of pain quieted a little before the movement started again and once more she was unable to contain her agony.

"Charlotte what's happening? You have to help her. Don't let my Bella die please. Just tell me and I'll change her."

I shook my head at him then sat up sighing in relief,

"Its OK Bella, there's another baby, you were carrying twins and its decided to join its sister. Just take as much strength as you can from Jasper then when the pain starts again I want you to push as hard as you can, OK?"

Bella looked at me and nodded biting her lip as the contractions started again. This time though the baby wasn't hanging around and within ten minutes it was here crying and wriggling as if incensed at being the second born.

Jasper

When Charlotte told us there were twins I could hardly believe it, two babies and both survived? No wonder poor Bella had been so big and so tired with two hybrid babies growing inside her. Charlotte gasped as she pulled the baby free and I looked at it in her hands, with shock I realised it had no face, no eyes or mouth and I hissed in shock,

"What's wrong Charlotte? What happened to it?"

She looked at me and smiled,

"Your son is very lucky Major. That's a caul, it will come off easily enough but its a sign of good luck for a baby to be born with the caul over its face. Here see"

She wiped the baby's head very gently and the membrane came away so I could see my sons face for the first time. He had Bella's dark hair plastered to his skull but his eyes were crimson and his skin pale and cool, too cool for a new-born human and much cooler than his sister.

"Take him Major while I sort Bella out poor child, she's been through too much and she needs to rest."

I took the tiny form still crying softly and cradled him to my chest hushing him with a lullaby I remembered from my own childhood. He grasped my finger but unlike his sister his grip was very strong and he pulled it to his mouth trying to suckle on it. I was amazed to feel him bite into the vampire flesh then cry again because he wasn't getting the blood he so obviously craved.

"I think he's a vampire Charlotte. He's acting like one."

"Then take him downstairs and get Rose to find him some blood but be careful he doesn't bite Lisa, just in case he is vampire enough to infect her. That's all we need, another problem."

Rose

My jaw dropped when Jasper walked into the kitchen with another baby in his arms,

"Twins? Is it another girl?"

He shook his head and held the new baby up so I could see it was a boy.

"We've just made some formula, do you want to try him on some?"

He shook his head glancing quickly at Lisa then at his son and I saw the eyes, so his son was vampire not human, this was going to be awkward with Lisa around. She understood something was wrong and stood up,

"Shall I take your daughter into the other room so you can talk?"

"No Lisa, I think you deserve to know the truth, you've probably guessed from Garrett anyway. We aren't like you, like any of your family, we aren't strictly human."

Lisa looked from Jasper to me and back again then sat down and continued feeding the little girl her bottle,

"I guessed it was something like that. The legend that she told my brothers on the beach. The one Andy picked up on, it wasn't just a story was it? There really are werewolves and Cold Ones."

"Yes there are."

"So I guess that makes you The Cold Ones, the vampires. You know something, its crazy but I'm not scared even now and it wont make any difference to the way I feel about Garrett but he is different from you Jasper isn't he?"

"Different?"

"Yes he has dark eyes, red almost black sometimes, whereas yours are golden. Why?"

"I think you need to ask Garrett about that Lisa."

"Charlotte's one too, how come she can be in there with Bella if she lives on human blood? Doesn't she want to drink Bella's blood?"

"Bella is my mate and Charlotte knows that. She would never hurt me like that any more than she would attack you, not with Garrett so fond of you."

"And you and Rose?"

"We don't live on human blood Lisa."

"You don't? Then what do you live on?"

"Animals. We hunt animals only, but human blood still tempts us so always be careful around us, don't assume you are safe ever."

Charlotte

I heard the conversation down stairs as I cleaned Bella up and helped her back into bed giving her a drink of warm milk and sitting beside her as she fell asleep. I'd never seen a human look so drained and still living but she wasn't bleeding now so I thought she would be OK. If there were the slightest hint of more trouble I would call Jasper to change her or do it myself, she deserved to live and by God she would, whatever it took! Only when I was sure she was sleeping soundly did I take the bloodstained bedding and towels out into the garden and set fire to them, the burn in my throat easing a little as I did so. It had been hard for me, very hard but I was determined that Bella's trust in me would not prove to be misplaced. Once I was sure all traces of blood were gone I rang Peter to give him the good news,

"Twins? Fuck me they never do anything by halves do they. How is she?"

"Very weak,, sleeping at the moment."

"And the father?"

"Worried about his mate but thrilled at having a son and daughter."

"Yeah well hopefully we'll have some good news for him soon, I don't know where the bitch is but I will find her. Have you heard anything from Eleazer?"

"Yes they're having the first meeting of the new council in two weeks time in Denali."

"Denali? Why the fuck are they meeting there?"

"Because it's where they feel comfortable I suppose. Besides you made a mess of the Volturi stronghold if you remember and now Darius has finished the job"

"Oh yeah. So is Darius flying to Alaska?"

"San Antonio first but then I guess so. Are you coming back soon? I miss you Peter."

"I miss you too Char but I can't come back till I find that bitch and kill her."

"Then as soon as I can I'll join you. Until then, take care."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Bella

When I woke up I couldn't remember what had happened at first but when I opened my eyes I was surrounded by people. Jasper sat by the side of the bed holding my hand in one of his and cradling our daughter in his other arm, Rose, Emmett and Charlotte sat the other side and Lisa was at the foot smiling at me, Garrett with his arms around her. It took a few seconds to realize there was a second baby, this one snuggled in Rose's arms and then it all came flooding back and I tried to sit up but I was so weak! Jasper handed our daughter to Lisa and helped me sit up, putting pillows behind my back to stop me slumping too much.

"Twins?"

My voice was little more than a whisper and I felt so thirsty,

"Could I have a drink?"

He held out a tumbler of cold water which I sipped carefully not wanting to choke because I was already sore enough.

"Can I see?"

Rose came forward and placed the tiny baby in my arms,

"Say hello to your son Bella."

"A boy?"

She nodded and stepped back as I looked down on him noticing his skin was very pale and cool to the touch, I was sure my daughter had felt warm and had a slight flush of pink. Were they so different?

Jasper put his arm around me and kissed my cheek stroking his sons face at the same time and the baby's eyes opened, to my astonishment they were red, he was a vampire! As I thought this he looked up at me and gurgled and I touched his hand with my finger. So quick it was almost invisible to the human eye he pulled my finger to his mouth and bit me. It stung and I pulled away with a little cry making him cry too. Jasper took him from me and held him up to look into his face,

"No, that's mummy. You don't bite."

I wasn't sure such a young baby could understand the words let alone their meaning but he stopped crying and instead wriggled so Jasper gave him back to me and his little hand found my bitten finger, a single drop of blood where his teeth had torn the skin. To my complete amazement he touched it with his lips and I felt a jolt of remorse, he was apologising and at the same time his venom sealed the bite leaving only a tiny scar, I looked at Jasper,

"He has your gift, I felt it."

"Yes, he's very much like me Bella but he has to learn that biting humans is wrong."

"Is he venomous?"

"It looks like it but he's so young that I doubt it would have much effect yet."

"Well if it does I'll be the first to know."

I kissed the top of his downy head then allowed Jazz to take him from me so I could see my daughter. I remembered her but now she was clean and dressed in a simple pale pink rompers. She was even more beautiful and as she looked up at me she smiled and tried to grasp my hair which was just out of her reach.

Jasper

Now we had two children delivered safely they needed names so I asked Bella what she thought,

"I daren't even think about the possibility before they were born and now I have no idea. Do you?"

"Well I thought perhaps you'd like to name our little girl here after your mother,"

"Are you mad? Definitely not, I'd hate to think she grew up like my mother, no. What about your mother Jazz? You never speak about your human family wouldn't you like to use their names perhaps?"

"My father was Willard and my mother Patience and I don't think either if those names are fashionable these days. I did have a sister though who died very young, her name was Lily."

"Lily? I like that Lily Rose Charlotte Whitlock. It has a ring to it, what do you think?"

My sister and friend were stunned but it was the sort of gesture I'd come to expect from Bella and they both smiled broadly,

"I'd love it Bella if you're sure."

"I'm sure. Now all we need is a name for our son, and before you ask no, I don't want to name him after Charlie."

I grinned,

"OK then do you have another suggestion?"

She closed her eyes thinking hard then nodded,

"Yes I think Caden because Cade brought us together and I am so grateful for that, Caden Whitlock. What do you think daddy?"

"I think Caden will do well enough and you're right we owe him a lot. Now you say goodnight to the little ones and Rose and Char will take them down for a feed then put Lily Rose to bed."

"What about Caden?"

"He doesn't seem to need much sleep, he prefers being cuddled and talked to."

Bella

I kissed both my precious little angels goodnight then Jasper helped me to lay down,

"I'll stay with you until you're asleep Bella. You need your rest. Once you feel strong enough you'll have to wrestle the children from the girls who are having a great time right now."

"What about you Jazz? Do you get time to spend with them?"

"Yes Bella, its my arms Caden likes to be cradled in, he doesn't seem so sure of the girls unless its dinnertime."

"I saw his eyes, he lives on blood I take it?"

"Yes but they are giving him animal blood which Garrett is busy supplying so his eyes will soon change colour."

"What about Lisa?"

"She knows, I had to tell her when she saw his eyes but she knew already she just hadn't said it out loud. I wont let her pick Caden up yet though, we don't need him biting anyone. Now sleep."

"Have you heard from Peter?"

"Yes he sends his congratulations but he wont let it go so Charlotte's going to join him as soon as you are up and about. Peter can be very single-minded when he wants."

"What about the new ruling council?"

"When you wake up I'll tell you more but for now..."

I felt suddenly overwhelmed by sleep and as I closed my eyes with the effect of his gift I managed to say his name once very quietly.

Jasper

I waited as promised until I knew my Bella was deeply asleep then went downstairs to the children, my children, how had I been so blessed? Lisa and Garrett sat playing with Lily Rose who was trying to grab his long hair. The sight made me pause, Bella had given us all a gift, the chance to experience parenthood if only by proxy. I had never expected to see Garrett smiling at a baby let alone playing with one but he was as mesmerized by Lily Rose as the rest of us. She projected a calmness that affected all of us while her brother was more active and demanding, he liked to be the centre of attention. Charlotte and Rose were giving him a bath, water everywhere, but they were both laughing at his antics, splashing water everywhere by kicking his legs. When the phone rang I answered as the others were obviously too interested in their own activities.

"Hello"

"Major, its Darius. I think you should join us for the first meeting of the new governing body."

"Why?"

"Well it was your idea to do this and I want your backing if Carlisle starts anything. I know he's a good man but he lets his son get away with far too much and if Edward turns up..."

"Have you heard anything suggesting he might?"

"No, but that doesn't mean he wont. Do you think Cade could tell us if he had any plans to leave the rain forest now the Volturi are dead?"

"I'll ask him and if I can make it for the meeting I will but Bella and the children come first Darius."

"Oh yeah, congratulations. So I guess you wont be changing Bella any time soon. She can't be a newborn and a mum can she?"

"If it was just Caden it wouldn't matter, he's more vampire than human but Lily Rose is much more human."

"So they're really different?"

"Opposites, they look different and they act very different but they are both wonderful."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Eleazer

We had advertised the first meeting of the new council as best we could knowing that there were those who would eye the new regime as suspect if it were held in private and we wanted as many vampires as possible to attend either in person or by video conferencing which Darius had set up especially for the occasion. If it worked then we would seriously consider having all our meetings broadcast so everyone could see we were acting in their best interests. Even Peter who was still refusing to halt his search for Alice and Alec agreed to watch us on-line, something only possible because Charlotte, who was more computer literate, had now joined him.

Edward had reappeared with his mate who could be a problem, as a member of the old Volturi, the last remaining link except for Alec. Carlisle, and at first I, thought he was going to be trouble but after a short private consultation with Darius he had faded into the background. I didn't like using intimidation for any reason but I accepted that in his case it was the only way. Carlisle did his best to keep Edward in his place but I was only too aware that their relationship was anything but normal. This was no father son relationship but something much more deep and meaningful and I wondered if it might cause us problems in the future. We were all aware of the possibility and watched both of them carefully.

Darius

As soon as Edward arrived, following Carlisle like a bad smell, I knew he needed his position here clarifying and after talking to Eleazer I took him to one side. I think his mate knew what I was going to say but she made herself scarce, was that to stop Edward appearing a fool in front of her or because she agreed with what I was about to say? She might love Edward but still see the flaws in his character. I guess I might have misled him a little to get him in a room alone with me but I never actually offered him a position on the council, he just assumed that's what I was referring to and we all know where assuming got you.

He came in all smiles and confidence. at least until he read my thoughts, when the smile faded and he looked anxiously at the door.

"Its open if you want to leave but if you do then I suggest you keep right on going Edward and don't stop till you get your feet wet."

"You lied to me. You told me you were going to offer me a place on the council..."

"No, what I said was I wanted to talk to you about a place on the council, I didn't lie, you just assumed what you thought I meant. Hardly the same thing if you think about it."

"So what are you offering me?"

"A second chance. If you do as I tell you, and only what I tell you, then you get to stay with Carlisle. Otherwise you have a choice, leave now of your own free will or be thrown out. Whether you survive depends on how gracious Peter Whitlock is feeling when he catches up with you, and he will eventually, and right now I wouldn't rate your chances too high. You have your mate to consider and there are those who would be only too happy to see her dead like her late husband. The Volturi weren't well liked as you are only too aware. Besides you had a safe place to live out your lives peacefully and you turned it down. I'm sure the watchers and their friends are pretty pissed off after all we and they did for you."

"She has nothing to do with Aro and the brothers, she and Athenadora were kept artificially happy in a tower, they had no power, no say in what the brothers did."

"But she was involved. She did whatever Aro asked her for years and those actions were responsible for the death of some good men, men who still have friends who survived, men with long memories and short tempers. You should have stayed in the rain forest, it would have been safer all round."

There was a knock at the door and his mate came in to stand by his side,

"I know you don't like or trust Edward but I can assure you that neither of us is interested in power. We just want to be a part of our world, not guests of creatures who don't even like us."

"So he didn't make any better an impression with the guardians than he did with his own kind, not that I'm surprised. What about you? What are you expecting from these meetings?"

"Our innocence to be made clear to everyone so we can live without watching our backs constantly. I am innocent of any deaths, I did only that I had to do in order to survive, you understand that surely, you knew my husband and what he was capable of."

I nodded, I did indeed.

"I've already told Edward that there will never be a place on the committee for him but he can live among us, with Carlisle if he likes but at the first sign he is trying to influence any of us he is out and you with him. Do you understand?"

"I do yes but Edward speaks for himself".

We both looked at Edward and he scowled but realized he wasn't going to get anywhere so he nodded,

"Very well. Its better than being in the Amazon but I think you are being unfair. I could be a boon to you if you let me."

"Lets just leave it that you wont cause any trouble for now and who knows what the future might bring."

I asked Eleazer and Carlisle to meet me next, before the formal gathering in order to lay out the guidelines for Edwards remaining here. I explained what I had said to him and his mate and asked Carlisle to give me his thoughts.

"Edward hasn't made the best of choices in the past but I really think he has changed, his mate has affected him deeply. I understand why you feel you still don't trust him but I don't think threats were necessary. If we are going to be different from the Volturi then we cannot rule by threats and fear otherwise we are no better than those we are replacing."

Eleazer looked at me uneasily, I knew he agreed with Carlisle to a large degree but he also knew Edward was a special case.

"And you Eleazer?"

"I think Carlisle is right. We have to show we are nothing like the Volturi. We need to rule by consensus."

Carlisle looked at him gratefully,

"However, having said that I do understand at the beginning we need to make a stand on certain things and Edward is one of those things. He came here to you expecting a place on the committee Carlisle, you can't argue about that. He isn't the right person to be in charge of others, people don't trust him or his gift. If he is happy to stay under the conditions laid down then he should stay but if not then I'm sorry Carlisle but I have to agree with Darius and I know that Jasper and Peter Whitlock will agree with that."

"And are they to have a say on this new committee?"

"In this instance yes I believe they are. They are the ones who made it all possible after all."

Carlisle

When I left the others I went for a walk alone to think. My head was telling me they were right in everything they had said about Edward, he wasn't trusted or even liked by many in our world and would be eyed with deep suspicion if he became part of the committee but my heart was telling me he deserved a chance, to prove himself worthy now he had a mate, and one who could help him make the right decisions, it was all he had ever needed after all. The trouble was that she too would not be trusted, she was still Aro's wife after all and would always be associated with the Volturi for that very reason. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Darius hurrying to my side,

"Carlisle I have done all I can in good conscience allow. Edward is your son I accept that, your first transformation but he isn't a good person. His gift means he has an advantage over the rest of us and over the years he has exploited that to his own ends. He feels superior, you know it and I know it. If this is going to be a problem between you and I or you and Eleazer then you have a duty to tell us and step down before this thing gets under way."

"I can't help feeling that he had changed but I understand why others don't. I feel I have a lot to offer our world and I would like the chance to try so I have to accept what you say, I don't feel easy with it but I do understand the reasoning. There will be no problem between us so long as I don't feel he is being dealt with unfairly."

"Fair enough. Then the first official meeting will be tomorrow evening as planned and I think each of us should explain to the rest of our world what we intend doing or at least try to do. They need to see that we are open and that fear is not a part of our arsenal as it was the Volturi. Are you in agreement with this?"

"Yes. I think it is the only way".


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Jasper

I was reluctant to leave Bella and the children but now she was up and feeling much better I decided I could leave her with them just for a few days. Garrett was accompanying me but it still left Rosalie and Emmett to watch over my precious family. Charlotte had already rejoined Peter who had a new lead on Alice and Alec. We knew they were together but not what they had planned now the Volturi and the Romanians were destroyed. The two of them together although a deadly combination weren't strong enough to take on the new committee and their fledgling guard which comprised a few of Darius friends who could be trusted plus a couple of Eleazer's who were old hands at keeping the peace having served in the Volturi guard when Eleazer was there and leaving when he did. It was Edwards presence that concerned me slightly, after all we had done to keep him and his mate safe here he was again, ready to cause trouble if we weren't very careful. As we drove away from the house I felt a part of me tear free and stay with Bella and the children and knew I wouldn't feel whole again until I was back with them but this needed to be done. The last step I had to take before I could be free of any responsibility to anyone other than my family. Garrett had left Lisa reluctantly too although he knew she was safe enough with Cade around. He was staying in San Antonio until we returned ready to help if anything threatened his sister or our friends.

Bella

I knew Jasper was reluctant to leave but we both understood the necessity and I was sure we were safe enough. For Alice to turn up here even with Alec would be tantamount to committing suicide, Jasper would never give up until he had hunted both down and burned them to ash. Once they were out of sight I went back in to find Emmett playing his computer game with Caden on his lap chuckling away at the antics of the cartoon characters on the screen, he was growing with every hour as if racing to become an adult and it wouldn't be long before he was able to hold himself up and then crawl. Rose was outside in the afternoon sun with Lily Rose who was grabbing at the wild flowers as Rose made her a headband of them like the one she had already made for herself. They looked so peaceful and Rose so content I left them for a little while only too happy to repay her for all she had done for me especially while I was pregnant. I remembered that I hadn't rung my Dad or Renee yet so I steeled myself for the conversation I knew was coming and dialled Dads number. Just my luck it was answered by Sue who acted as if she wasn't sure who it was at first,

"Who? Bella? Good lord we thought you'd forgotten all about us, your father has been very upset you haven't called."

"I've been rather busy Sue. How is he anyway?"

"Too busy to speak to your father? Have they changed you? Is that why you haven't been in touch? I don't suppose you need us, or him anyway, any longer now you have a new family."

"Sue I don't need your sarcastic comments. Is my dad there or not?"

"No he's at work. Remember that? He's Chief of Police or did that slip your memory too?"

"I'll ring him at the station then"

I put the phone down on her knowing she'd probably ring him straight away and bitch about the way I treated her but I was past caring.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and rang the station in Forks getting through to the dispatcher who recognised my voice.

"Bella? It's good to hear your voice. Your dad has been complaining he hasn't heard from you for a while. Are you OK?"

"Yes thanks, is he in Ruby?"

"Just a minute, I'll check."

I waited, she knew he was in so I guessed that Sue was on the cell phone to him, bitching about me no doubt!

"Bella honey? Sue said you'd rung. I was wondering when I'd hear from you. Is everything OK? How are you doing? Will you be visiting us soon?"

"Not yet dad, I've been a bit under the weather but I'm feeling much better now."

"Sue said you were very curt with her Bella. I don't know why you can't try a little harder, it's not easy for her either you know. She feels you don't like her."

Well she'd got one thing right at least!

"Dad, if you're happy that's all that matters. Sue and I don't have to get on, we don't see each other often enough to worry."

"Bella don't be like that. She thinks you resent her taking your mothers place in our lives."

"She hasn't taken mums place as far as I'm concerned. Renee is my mum and always will be. You are my dad and always will be but we all have our own lives to live. I just wanted to check you were OK. Have you heard from mum?"

"Oh yeah, she blames me for you not getting in touch. She thinks Sue has come between you two. It would be a real help if you rang her just to let her know you're still alive. You know how she gets if you don't contact her regularly."

"I will Dad but if she rings you let her know you've heard from me. I'll ring again soon."

"OK but it would be nice of you tried a bit harder with Sue honey."

I mumbled and put the phone down, that woman was a real pain in the ass, try harder? Not a chance, but I realised I would have to speak to my mum soon and putting it off wouldn't make her attitude any better.

I picked the phone back up as Rose came in with Caden,

"You want me to feed this little monster or do you want to?"

"I'd love to feed him Rose but if I don't ring my mother I think it could start a war now I've rung my dad."

She grimaced,

"Rather you than me. Good luck."

I dialled mums number hoping she was out, or the lines were down, or anything...but she answered almost immediately.

"Hi mum."

"Bella? Bella Swan is that you? Where have you been? Do you know how worried I've been about you? I've been ringing your father but all I get is that new wife of his and she's no help at all. I don't know what he sees in that Harpie but that's beside the point. Where are you young lady? I haven't seen you for ages. I don't know where you are or what you're doing, I'm not sleeping with worry. Phil is getting worried about me, I've lost weight, I feel so anxious. I didn't bring you up like this, I'm sure that Sue is behind your attitude problem."

"Mum I haven't been well but I'm getting better now. I will visit but it wont be for a while."

"Are you still with your boyfriend?"

"Yes I am."

"Isn't it time you two got married? Is there some reason you can't or is just not willing to make the commitment. You need to be careful you know. Have you spoken to your father yet? Not that he worries about anything but that woman these days..."

She was getting warmed up for a major rant so I cut in.

"Yes I spoke to him a few minutes ago and I have to go now but I'll ring again soon. Love to Phil, Bye."

I put the phone down with a sigh of relief, at least I wouldn't have to go through that again for a while, I had enough going on as it was!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Cade

I had successfully kept the details of Bella's return and her pregnancy from the family along with Lisa although it wasn't terribly difficult, everyone was over the moon that Lisa had found herself a serious boyfriend. Garrett played the serious and witty young man from a wealthy family up north very well and charmed everyone except of course Crystal. We had all hoped Andy might come to his senses and see just what a crackpot she really was but no, he was besotted and we were therefore lumbered with her on an almost daily basis. She had persuaded the owners of the Inn to allow her to do some research in the place and Andy was called on at all hours to help ferry her strange friends backwards and forwards from the Inn to their hotels in town as well as manhandling some of the strange equipment they used. When I asked him how the research was going he just shrugged and mumbled something about everything being very hush hush as Crystal was going to be publishing a paper on her work in some Ghost Hunters weekly or some other crazy magazine for the mentally challenged. When she was introduced to Garrett she made a great show of studying his hand before shaking it and I could see her little brain working overtime. I just hope she wasn't going to cause any problems for Lisa. If only I could have seen her next move things might have turned out differently.

Lisa

I was staying at home for a couple of days giving Bella a chance to spend time with the twins in peace. Garrett was coming over every day but I still missed him the hours we were apart. I had written a diary about everything that had happened, being careful to use a kind of code just in case it was ever left out in my room but I was scrupulous about locking it in my dresser drawer whenever I finished writing. The second day I was home mum called me to help with some baking she'd offered to do for a charity barbecue, why she volunteered her culinary skulls or lack of I had no idea but if I didn't help all they would have were cinder cakes, and charcoal cookies! While I was helping her in the kitchen Crystal and Andy arrived much to the dismay of everyone in the house. The boys disappeared into their den and my father suddenly remembered an urgent call he had to make in private and raced off to his office so it was just us and them.

Andy was his usual happy self, full of what he and Crystal planned to do for their honeymoon.

"A week in a haunted castle maybe?"

Mum glared at me for suggesting such a thing but secretly she agreed.

"No Lisa, be serious. Crystal takes her profession very seriously so I wish you'd stop joking and making fun of her."

I apologised just to keep the peace but I still thought it might be on the cards.

"So what have you decided on? And where is Crystal?"

She went to freshen up in my room, she had a very exhausting night, there were several materialisations and they always tire her out."

I hid my head in the cupboard, pretending to look for the chocolate sprinkles so he couldn't see the mirth in my face.

Materialisations? Horse crap!

She came skipping down about twenty minutes later full of smiles and threw her arms around Andy's neck squealing in delight.

"Andy I feel so much better for a shower. Thank you sweetie. Lisa its lovely to see you again its been ages, where have you been? Did Andy tell you about the wedding and the honeymoon?"

"He just started. It sounds..."

"I know, isn't he wonderful reserving the whole Inn for the wedding, my friends and the family can all stay in there overnight, maybe one of our resident ghosts will make an appearance, that would be great! Then we're going to Scotland, England, for a honeymoon. There's a haunted Inn on the shore of Loch Ness, I may even get a sighting of the monster."

"Oh right. You believe in the Loch Ness Monster too?"

"Lisa really, you should be a little more open-minded to things beyond the normal".

"I'll try harder Lisa I promise. It all sounds really exciting. What kind of ceremony will you be having?"

"We've been in touch with a company called Ghost Hunting Source along with the Miami Valley Paranormal Services. They will organise a paranormal wedding for us at the Inn. Isn't that wonderful? It'll be a hand fasting ceremony, pagan but just what we want. Do you think Bella and Jasper will come? Maybe they could bring the twins with them"

The room fell silent at this question, mum and Andy looking at me in amazement as I took a second to think before speaking.

Cade

I knew Lisa hadn't told Andy about Bella and Jasper and neither had I so how had she found out? And who else had she told? If Alice and Alec found out they could try to harm or take the babies especially with Jasper away so I'd get over there as quickly as I could. My sister looked at me puzzled then ran out of the kitchen and upstairs coming back down a few minutes later holding her diary in her hand.

"You've been reading this not showering Crystal."

The crazy thing was that Crystal didn't even look embarrassed as she nodded,

"It was just like a crazy novel, full of monsters and things. I knew there was something strange about Jasper when I first set eyes on him, and your "friend" Garrett. Just wait till the rest hear about this, after all the sceptical remarks I've had to endure. Is it all true or did you make some of it up?"

She looked hungrily at Lisa for answers but my sister looked at mum.

"I think I need to have a words with Crystal alone mum. Cade will explain to you."

Thanks Sis now what was I supposed to say?

"After all he knew about the story I was writing, I've always wanted to write a novel and Bella kindly let me use her and her friends as models for the story."

Right, now I knew where I stood, but persuading Mum of the truth of this novel idea wasn't going to be easy. In the meantime Lisa grabbed Crystal by the arm and literally dragged her out to the garden, her face flushed with anger.

Lisa

Crystal had overstepped the mark here by a mile and I was going to make sure she understood that. Andy followed us out but I turned on him,

"Stay out of this Andy. Your girlfriend is a snoop, a spy, and a liar."

Andy wanted to stick up for Crystal but he could see how angry I was so he just hovered close by, Crystal on the other hand seemed blithely unaware just how angry I really was. At least until I swung her round to face me.

"Have I upset you Lisa? It was laying on the bed, I just opened it out of curiosity."

"Crystal you are not only a nosey bitch but you're also a liar. That book was in my drawer which was locked, want to try again?"

"OK, so I snooped a little but I didn't expect to find anything, not really. I told her I didn't think so but the offer was too good to just ignore. Besides we want some money for our honeymoon and this seemed an easy way to get it."

"Who offered you what? Who have you been talking to Crystal?"

I could see her words were news to Andy too and he moved forward to listen better as I shook Crystals arm violently in my alarm. He protested but I just glared at him,

"Back off now Andy. You have no idea what's going on so butt out. Crystal who did you speak to?"

"You're hurting me Lisa. It was just a silly conversation, a girl I met at the Inn a couple of days ago. She wanted to join our group and I said I'd speak to her, find out if she really believed. She told me she had been a member of a group like ours in Washington a while back. She told me there were real monsters in our world. Men who weren't really men, just shades of the real thing. One of them had travelled away from his area and was down here and she was looking for him. She said they had ways of making these shadow men go back to where they escaped from...the grave."

I rolled my eyes, what a load of shit, but Crystal had devoured it all.

"What did she ask you to do?"

"Nothing really. She told me how to recognise these shadow men, she told me one of them had tricked a human woman into having his child although I'm not too sure how that worked, she didn't go into detail but when I told her I thought I'd met him she was so pleased. She wanted to know where he was and all about the female he'd seduced. She told me he might not be alone any more, that there might be another with him and then I remembered Garrett!"

"What did she ask you to do Crystal?"

My voice was icy with fear, who was it looking for Bella and Jasper?

"Just to look out for any information about where they might be, that's all. Andy told me that Jasper and his friend had left, going up north he thought, so all I had to do was find out where Bella was. Simple, well it wouldn't have been if I didn't know the story and find your book, or diary or whatever it is. Anyway it gave me a kick and I got paid. Its nice to hear others who believe these things."

"Did you tell the girl you met where to find Bella?"

"No. I haven't had a chance. Why? Is it all true?"

"Crystal you are so gullible. The girl who told you the tale is Jaspers old girlfriend who had been following him. She is a real piece of work and she's trying to hurt him. She made up the story because she knew you'd believe it, shadow men? Really!"

"What about your diary?"

"I explained that. I'm hoping to get it published and I was telling a friend in town the other day. His girlfriend must have been snooping around, maybe she saw me with Bella at some time, I don't know so she wove a stupid story knowing you'd believe it and that way you'd help her."

"So it's really not true?"

She sounded deflated and I rolled my eyes in exasperation,

"No Crystal its a story, make-believe."

She smiled at that and pulled her arm free,

"Whew! That was close. I was going to involve the whole group in this, good job I decided to do some digging first. Shame though, it would have been interesting, I like the idea of shadow men."

"I'll bet you do. So you didn't tell her where Bella was?"

She shook her head examining her arm where a bruise was already forming.

"You didn't have to hurt me Lisa. Andy I don't like your sister very much, come on I want to go back to the Inn, they're more friendly there."


	14. Chapter 14

**Many apologies to anyone reading in Scotland, of course it is a separate and entirely different country from England and thanks to loonietune for reminding me. Jules x**

Chapter Fourteen

Cade

I heard the end of Lisa's conversation with Crystal after reassuring mum that it was all really a story written by Lisa with Bella's help.

"I didn't know our Lisa was writing a novel."

"It was going to be a surprise, she was hoping to get it published first."

Mum seemed happy enough and went off muttering that she wasn't too keen on snoops, so Crystal wasn't so high in her favour any longer. I wasn't entirely convinced by Crystal's story though. If the girl who had spoken to her was Alice things could be serious so I grabbed Lisa as she came back in from the garden,

"Come with me. We need to let Bella know what's going on."

"Do you think she's really in danger Cade?"

"If its who I think it might be then yes. Alice Cullen is still out there with her friend Alec and they are more than capable of killing or kidnapping Bella and the twins to achieve their goal. I'm just hoping Peter and Charlotte are close on her tail, we'll need all the help we can get."

"Shouldn't we follow Crystal and see who she makes contact with? It might have nothing to do with this Alice."

"I can't take a chance and if it is Alice she'll already know the outcome of the conversation and be way ahead of us in any case."

"How?"

"Alice sees things."

"Sees things? Not another Crystal please!"

"No, Alice really does see things. She had visions of the future so she'll have seen Crystal find your diary, why the hell did you keep one in any case? Have you any idea how dangerous that could be to all of us?"

"I had it locked up Cade, she broke in to get it."

"Well we don't have time to discuss it now."

"Why don't you ring and warn them?"

"You do it while I drive."

Lisa rang the house but the phone line was dead,

"Try her cell phone or Emmett's, Rose's, one of them must answer surely."

Lisa got an answer from Emmett but it wasn't good news. He'd been out to hunt leaving the girls alone and as soon as he heard the news he started back.

"I'm only a mile away, I didn't go far. I'll let you know when I get there."

Emmett

I hadn't wanted to leave the girls but I had to hunt, I was getting weak with thirst especially smelling the blood I had to keep supplying for Caden, boy that kid could drink! They seemed to be growing daily and I was sure by the time Jazz got back he'd hardly recognise them. Lily Rose was a beautiful baby, sweet and placid, the direct opposite to her brother who was loud and demanding, mainly for more blood! I reached the house and crashed through the door only to startle Rose and Bella who were on the floor rolling a ball between them with the babies on their laps. Lily Rose gurgled and smiled as the ball came to her then tried to pat it before Rose rolled it back to Bella. They both looked up confused and I tried to make light of my entrance.

"Sorry, tripped over my own feet."

"Yeah sure Emmett, what's wrong?"

"We aren't sure. Cade just rang to say he thinks Alice is close by. Someone's been asking Crystal questions about you."

Bella got to her feet and put Caden into the playpen Garrett and I had built for the kids then took Lily Rose from Rose and put her beside her brother.

"Is Cade coming?"

"Yes with Lisa. They'll be here soon but I think we should prepare for the worst."

"Em if the worst happens we wont know anything about it, remember Alice has Alec with her."

"Shit I forgot about him so what do we do?"

"Ring Peter, see if he knows anything while I make sure the doors and windows are all locked, It wont keep them out but it makes me feel like I'm doing something."

"Are you going to ring Jazz?"

"What can he do? He's too far away Em and it'll only worry him no, not until we know for sure."

Cade

We reached the house twenty minutes later to find it shut up tight although we all knew it wouldn't help against Alec or Alice.

"I've spoken to Peter, he says his radar is pinging so he's not far from Alice or trouble but he agrees they are closer than comfortable."

"Why didn't he ring earlier? He could have warned us."

"He tried Rose but the land line is down, then he lost his signal. Besides he doesn't know where we are and Charlotte is busy on their trail in another car, she thinks Alec is in Mexico or at least he was."

"Mexico? Why would he go there?"

"Maria?"

I shook my head at Bella's suggestion.

"If there was anything going on in Mexico the watchers would know and we'd be warned. I asked them to keep a look out, maybe he's tried enlisting some help of his own. I'm going to speak to Darius see if he can throw some light in what's happening."

"If you do that Cade Jasper will know there's trouble down here and I don't want him worried, not now. This meeting is too important to the vampire world. Is there anyone else you could try?"

I thought about this for a few seconds,

"Let me speak to the watchers perhaps they've heard or seen something. But if I get no joy I'm ringing Darius sorry Bella."

Emmett

The girls took up station by the windows looking for the first sign of trouble while I waited frustrated and helpless wondering what would happen if Alice had Alec with her. They'd be after the children to use as bargaining chips, if they knew of their existence. If they didn't then they might try to destroy us and kill the children as well. I had no idea what I could do to prevent any deaths but I would fight to the bitter end. Bella was concentrating and I knew she was trying to shield us all but since the birth of the twins she had been very weak herself, only regaining her strength slowly and I wasn't sure she could be as successful as she had been. From the look on her face she was thinking the same thing herself. Cade had got through to his friends and was listening intently without speaking. Although I wasn't far away I didn't understand what was being said, the language was unknown to me so I had to wait until he put the phone down to find out what he'd learned.

"The watchers say Alec Volturi had friends in Guatemala and he was trying to get help from them."

"Was he successful?"

"No thank goodness. They'd already heard of the fall of the Volturi and who had taken over in their place and they wanted no truck with The Major and his friends so he's on his way back, presumably to meet up with Alice. I don't know where she is, I'm afraid that's all I could find out"

"Do you think Alice will come?"

"Don't you? Now is the ideal time and if she can see anything she'll know Bella is still weak and she stands a good chance of pulling something off."

"So what do we do?"

"Hope Alec isn't with her Emmett and try our best to keep Bella and the kids safe."

"Do you think Bella is right to keep this from Jazz?"

"It's her decision and she's right, he's too far away to do anything, it will only worry the life out of him."

Bella

I could hear Cade's conversation with Emmett and was relieved to hear that Alec appeared to be separated from Alice, it meant we had a chance and a good one, especially with Cade and Emmett here. I was sure I could help but I would be the first to admit I wasn't as strong as I would have liked, it was taking me a long while to get my strength back after the birth of the twins. They were precious and I would protect them to the very end, Jasper would expect that of me. I knew he would be furious that I hadn't rung him with the news of Alice's arrival but I would cross that bridge when I came to it, for now I focused in on the job at hand, keeping Lily Rose and Caden safe. I saw Rose stiffen from the corner of my eye and joined her gazing out the window to the woods at the back of the house.

"What did you see Rose?"

"I'm not sure but something moved. Maybe it was just an animal, I guess I'm just jumpy."

"I doubt that Rose."

She took my hand in hers,

"I wont let Alice or Alec harm the twins Bella, if it kills me."

"Thank you Rose but no one is going to be killed. We'll be OK."

Then I saw the movement, the undergrowth shook then a figure walked out into the sunshine, Alice Cullen and she wasn't alone, somehow Alec had met up with her and they stood together looking at the house both smiling and I knew they were aware they were being watched.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Alice

I knew this wasn't going to be easy but it could be done, I'd seen Bella at last and she was weak so she wouldn't be able to shield everyone from us, from Alec. He was so eager to avenge Jane, he wanted Jasper, but going through Bella his mate and his babies was fine by him. I knew he had been seen in Mexico and I wondered if they thought he'd been asking Maria for help, I had no idea if they knew about his friends in Guatamala but with Darius involved I guessed there weren't many things our enemy was unaware of. Jasper was in Denali along with Garrett so they were poorly guarded at present, with Bella weak it should be a stroll in the park. The only fly in the ointment was Peter, he and his meddlesome wife Charlotte. He had been hot on our trail for far too long but I didn't want Alec to use his gift on them too early, let them wear themselves out chasing us across the country. They needed time to hunt like Alec but I didn't. Finding animal prey was far easier and less dangerous. I had made do with cats and dogs where necessary to keep them on the move and thirsty. By the time they caught up they might even be a danger to the two brats themselves, depending on how thirsty they were and how human the babies.

How my sister Rose must be enjoying herself playing mummy at last. It did cross my mind that she might even be prepared to make a deal, her life and one of the babies for betraying Bella and the other one, it was a rather nice little mental exercise but I doubted we'd have time to play too many games, to Alec this was a serious undertaking, in fact he was no fun at all which was a disappointment. He had been far closer to his sister than anyone guessed and felt her death acutely. We saw the strained faces in the window so Bella and Rose at least were waiting for us and alert. I checked my visions, struggling with the thick mist that still obscured some of the future. I could see us inside the cabin, still and silent statues around us, so Alec's gift was strong enough to overcome Bella's at least for now.

Bella

We called Cade and Emmett to the window to see Alice and Alec standing in the open smiling at us and Cade moved towards the door until Emmett grabbed his arm to stop him

"Are you crazy? They are both vampires. They'll tear you apart without batting an eyelid."

"We have to try stopping them Emmett. If you know a better way then please be...my...gu..."

I looked from the window to Cade seeing his eyes glaze over and glanced quickly at Rose and Emmett who were also falling under Alec's spell. My gift was shielding me thus far but I felt woolly at the edges of my mind and I knew I couldn't keep him at bay for long. I ran to the play pen and picked up my precious babies cradling them close to me as the room started to disappear and cried out in the pain of fear. The last thing that I saw as my vision went black was Caden's tiny hand clutching his sisters as if to comfort her.

Alice

My vision told me that Alec's gift had worked, there were no threats inside and we strolled to the door pushing it open with ease, the lock splintering under my power. Inside Emmett, a girl I didn't know, and Rose, stood statue like, her hand outstretched towards him, how sweet! Cade stood between the door and the playpen as if to guard it but we merely stepped around him to our goal, Bella and her babies. She stood holding them to her breast as if to keep them safe but she too was still and silent, her gift having crumbled under the onslaught of Alec's attack. I looked at the tiny figures who seemed to be holding hands as if comforting each other, it was such a beautiful sight it almost gave me second thoughts but only almost. I reached out as Alec searched the house, what he thought he might find I had no idea, gremlins hidden under the beds maybe? He'd become very suspicious and cautious since the destruction of Volterra. I thought he was finding life difficult in the big wide world where we were heavily outnumbered and had to hide from the daylight and hunt for our food. He'd become soft living in Volterra under the protection of the guard all those years and I felt some scorn for him.

I reached out my arms to take the girl from Bella but as I did so she turned her head to look at me which made me take a step back with a hiss of surprise. How could she possibly be able to move? Alec's gift was powerful enough to make even Bella's gift impotent, so how could such a little one escape. As I took a step forward once more the boy did the same thing and I found myself unable to move but worse than that I could see flames all around me coming closer and closer and feel the heat building. I screamed and saw Alec rush downstairs to see what had happened.

"Alice? Alice what's the matter?"

Alec

I heard Alice scream as I checked the final room, there was no way I was being ambushed and I wouldn't put it past The Major to leave a few surprises for us so when I heard her I intensified my gift and rushed down to see exactly who was threatening her but the room was exactly as it had been when I left. The only difference was that Alice had a hand outstretched to the boy in Bella's arms. Her eyes were open and wide with fear as if seeing something that was invisible to me.

I stepped forward and the girl's head turned to look directly at me, her dark eyes shining with a strange light which drew me forward until I stood beside Alice and then I saw what had scared her so much. The room had filled with strange flames dancing closer and closer to us, the heat from them becoming intense and I couldn't move. I wanted to flee from the scene, run outside and away from these destructive flames but I couldn't make my feet do as I bid them and the flames licked ever closer to my vulnerable body. The child's eyes reflected the fire, the flames dancing in the darkness and as I watched I saw my cloak begin to smoke as the flames licked at the material and I screamed in anguish unable to break her gaze and seeing only my own death reflected back at me in those dark pitiless orbs.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Peter

"I've had just about enough of this racing round the country. That fucking bitch is baiting me Charlotte and when I get my hands round her scrawny neck I'm gonna take great delight in tying it in a fucking knot!"

"I don't know if it's occurred to you but we're headed for Texas Peter. I think Alice and Alec have decided to go for it. Is The Major with Bella and the babies?

"How the hell should I know? Who do you think I am Mystic fucking Meg? Hang on and I'll get my crystal ball out and check"

"Don't bother I'll ring the house, its quicker than waiting for you to heap fresh coal on your crystal ball to warm it up cave man"

I threw my hands up in exasperation, she asks me a stupid fucking question and when I answer it she throws a hissy fit. Sometimes I wondered why we men bothered with women at all. Then I get the need for my mate and I suddenly remember but I wish they came with an on off button at times like this!

"We'll be hitting San Antonio in a few hours why not wait? They'll have plenty of security you'll see."

"Peter, it may have escaped your keen memory but the first meeting of the new governing body is this evening. Most of the important people are going to be in Denali not Texas."

"Why didn't you say so. Don't just sit there wasting time telling me, ring the house."

This time it was her eyes rolling, women!

The phone went unanswered and I smiled,

"See, I'll bet they all went up to Denali, all nice and safe, warm and cosy, while we wear out yet another set of fucking tyres looking for the Pixie Psycho and her demented side kick. If Darius had done his job properly he'd have killed them too but no...Peter will find her, we'll just sit back, have a cold one, and wait for the good news.

Charlotte

There was no point in trying to reason with Peter when he was in this mood. It always ended in a fight and we didn't have time for the fight and the making up which sometimes took days! I wasn't happy that no one answered the phone, not with Alice and Alec in Texas. I knew Bella was still weak from bringing the twins into the world and I doubted Jasper would drag her the length of the country for a meeting but I also thought he would want to be there himself so why was no one answering at the house?

I toyed with the idea of ringing The Major but suddenly Peter rammed the pedal to the metal and took off like a racing driver. I looked over and saw his face was tight and his knuckles tight on the steering wheel,

"A feeling?"

"The worst one yet, I think you're right Charlotte. Its going down now and that's why no one's answering the phone. How far is it?"

"Too far by road but only about twenty minutes cross-country at top speed."

He pulled up to the side of the road and leaped out.

"Ring the house again then if there's no answer get The Major, tell him I'll ring as soon as I know anything then catch me up."

He was gone before I could reply so I locked the car and rang Denali but again there was no reply and I wondered if everyone had attended the meeting. I guessed it was the most sensible thing to do, show solidarity with the new regime. I could have left a message but by the time he got it the fight or whatever would be over so I put my phone in my pocket and set off after Peter knowing there was no way I could catch him up, when he was in the zone he flew, and he'd be in the zone now.

Peter

I ran top speed across the countryside not caring if I were seen by humans or not, if they caught a glimpse that would be all they saw, I was going way too fast for them to get more than an impression of something moving, I just hoped it would be fast enough. The bad feeling in the pit of my stomach peaked making my skin crawl then suddenly it began to ebb away and I knew I'd be too late but that the danger was over. As the house came in sight I thanked my lucky stars I'd made Charlotte give me precise instructions on its whereabouts because it was sure isolated. Everything looked peaceful and there were no signs of any kind of fight outside, I just hoped it looked the same way inside. Coming to a halt by the back of the house I took stock of things, I could smell Alice and Alec, so they were either still here or had been very recently. I could hear three heartbeats so Bella and I presumed the babies at least were still alive but there were the scents of Rose and Emmett too and one faint that I didn't recognise but it was reminiscent of The Major's so I guessed that must be the other baby. If Alice and her sidekick had been and left Bella wouldn't be alive and the babies would be dead or gone so I guessed they were still in there but there was no sound of movement or voices so what the fuck was going on in there? Coming to a decision I made my move hoping I would be in time to stop a tragedy.

Alec

Something changed and the flames vanished then I heard the noise as the door was flung open and I knew if I were to survive I would have to move fast and immediately so without even a glance at my ally I jumped through the window and had reached the cover of the trees before the last of the broken glass hit the ground. I kept on running until I found somewhere I could safely hide and watch for pursuit, whatever happened back there was connected to the children in some way and I was pretty sure they wouldn't be coming to find me so I could use my gift on anyone who did. Confident that Alice was dead I knew I was on my own now and I had no doubt that once the new ruling council got its act together I would become Public Enemy Number One. I needed allies and a safe place to hide but while the second was a possibility the first was highly unlikely, it was just too dangerous for most in our world to go up against The Major and his friends.

Peter

I saw Alec flee but daren't leave Bella and the babies with Alice and this was just too good an opportunity to miss as she was slowly coming back to her senses so I grabbed her spinning her round until I could get a good grip on her neck then I bit into her throat ripping a huge chunk from it as she screamed in fear and agony but I had no pity, not for this bitch. She'd done far too much harm to my friends and I was making very sure she could never do so again. It didn't take long and I dragged her dismembered body outside and set fire to it, watching until it was all consumed then kicked the ashes to be scattered by the wind. Only then was I satisfied and after a quick glance at the spot Alec had entered the undergrowth I went back inside where the others were now fully alert and talking in confused tones. Bella saw me too and ran to me still holding the two babies close to her.

"Peter, I'm so relieved to see you. What happened? Where's Alice? Alec?"

"Alice is now blowing in the wind and good riddance. Alec got away, I couldn't get both of them but at least we're down to one enemy at last. Are you OK?"

She nodded,

"Fine but what happened? I know Alec used his gift on us so what went wrong?"

I shrugged,

"Not the faintest idea but I think it might have something to do with the twins."

She looked at the two sleeping forms in her arms then back at me.

"Well whatever it was I'm glad. I was worried I might never see Jasper again."

"Charlotte was ringing Denali but I don't know who she..."

"I couldn't get anyone and I didn't want to leave a message but it's just as well, he'd have been worried sick for no reason."

"So what now?"

"I'm going to Denali Peter. If Alec tries anything I want to be there, especially if the twins can interrupt his gift."

Emmett and Rose both nodded,

"We'll all go."

"I'll wait here and contact Jasper as soon as he's available Bella."

"Thank you Cade."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Darius

The meeting started with an introduction to those who didn't know the new members of the committee and as expected there were a few noises when Carlisle stood up. Most of the interested parties had made the effort to attend in person, including quite a few nomads but even more took advantage of the video conferencing facility I had set up. Once we had all been introduced and before we got down to business I asked if there was anything anyone wanted to bring up and of course there was.

"Annabel here in France. We all know or have heard of the Cullens, will Carlisle being on the committee mean that Edward will be involved too? I only ask because it's rumoured that he is involved with Aro's ex wife and the thought of anyone from the old regime still having power concerns a lot of us."

"We understand that concern and I have to tell you that neither Edward nor his mate Sulpicia will have any influence over the running of the committee or indeed our world. Both Edward and Carlisle have agreed to this."

"Thank you Darius".

Next came another question we were ready for,

"Josef here from Moscow. Who chose the make up of the committee? I don't remember hearing about a vote or anything."

"Its true there wasn't a vote but then the void left by the death of the Volturi had to be filled rapidly and as we were the ones who overthrew them we decided to take control for now. In the future when things settle down again we will of course ask for your vote and anyone wishing to join the present company may apply. New applicants will be put to the vote first. Is that good enough for you? Or would you prefer we left the management of our world to the chaos left by the death of Aro and his brothers?"

There was a long silence and I waited for any more questions, anticipating at least one more.

"Jermaine here in New Orleans. Can you tell us why The Major isn't on the committee? Only its my understanding that he was responsible for freeing us from the oppression of the Volturi brothers."

Jasper

I had feared this question but it had been asked and I had to reply so I asked Darius who had become our spokesman for permission to answer the question.

"The Volturi were corrupt and they threatened me and mine. That's why I took the war to them, I'm a soldier, a warrior, not a politician, and I have no wish to rule our world. In fact I'm hoping that apart from the few laws we have there will be little need for rulers instead I would like to think of the committee as enablers, helping our kind with any problems they may encounter but there will be a police force of sorts. We are all aware that some of our kind become renegades and threaten exposure of our world to the humans and these must be dealt with quickly and decisively. In that capacity I will make myself available but all I intend doing is watching and listening to this meeting then going home to my own mate."

"Isn't it true that you yourself have broken our most fundamental law? That of ensuring that no human ever knows of our world and lives Major?"

I turned to the young vampire seated a few rows back in the meeting room,

"My mate will be changed very soon. It wasn't possible to do it before due to her condition as I'm sure you've also heard Gerard."

"So its true we have immortal children again? Is that another law you intend to flaunt Major?"

This time the question was much more hostile and I didn't know the vampire asking it but I shook my head as Darius went to rise,

"No it's not true. My mate Bella has delivered twins but they are not immortal children. They were born not created and they are both growing daily."

"Are they vampire or human? Or a kind of half-breed that might cause us problems in the future."

"They are both different but I object to the term half- breed. I and my mate will ensure they never cause a problem for our world."

"Will you change them then? When they are old enough of course, we all learned the lesson of the Immortal children didn't we Tanya?"

Darius

The questioner had overstepped the boundary now and I stood glaring at him,

"Zac, enough. We aren't here to throw accusations around or indulge in petty back biting. The Major has answered your questions about his off spring and I will not allow you to be disrespectful to anyone in this room so button it."

Zac glared at me, when I saw him arrive I knew he was going to be trouble and it would be the first challenge to our authority. I wanted everyone to see that we were not going to be a pushover and allow liberties.

"Who put you in charge Darius?"

To my surprise Carlisle, Eleazer, and Jasper, all stood up and walked to flank me,

"We did Zac, the new leaders, so I suggest you back down now or you will find yourself the first recipient of the new justice system."

Zac looked at Eleazer who had spoken then slowly sat down with a nod. I thought it was enough to show we took our roles seriously.

"Now if there are no more questions I suggest we get on with the business of setting up the new headquarters and reworking the laws and security for our world."

Everyone nodded even Zac and we all sat down again before Eleazer carried on with business, I'd done my bit showing our strength now it was for him to show our wisdom.

Jasper

I was glad that was over, our kind could be very difficult to please and some relished a fight but we had underlined our power and everyone here seemed genuinely accepting of the new regime. As the meeting proper got under way I slipped out to ring Bella and check on the children but before I could, Irina who hadn't been at the meeting, approached.

"You've got a message from Bella. She's on her way up here with the others. I thought you might like some privacy so I cleared out my old room for you. Hows the meeting going? I offered to stay outside and greet any late comers."

"All right I think but did Bella say why she was coming?"

"No, just that you shouldn't worry, they were all fine."

That had me worried immediately and when I couldn't raise any of them, obviously they were already flying up I tried Peter and Charlotte but they weren't answering either so all I could do was wait. Then my phone rang and it was Cade,

"Jasper I promised to ring you with an update. Everything is OK, so don't worry but Alice and Alec found Bella and the kids."

"How? What happened?"

"Crystal we think. Alice contacted her and got enough information to trace Bella's whereabouts but Peter and Charlotte got there shortly afterwards."

"If Alec was there how come they all survived? I take it they are both dead?"

"Alice is but Alec got away, nobody knows where he went but I doubt he had any friends left to call on."

"So how were they defeated?"

"No one is quite sure but Peter says it was something to do with the twins. When he got inside both Alice and Alec were paralysed with fear but he has no idea what happened and the rest of us were all under Alec's influence so can't explain anything about what happened, it's a mystery for now. Bella thought the best thing would be to fly straight up to you, she knew you'd be worried."

"Did her shield kick in or was she still too weak? I don't like the thought of her making the flight so soon."

"You can argue it out with her when she gets there but I don't fancy your chances Jasper. Let me know they've arrived safely please."

"Will do"

My mind felt lighter knowing my mate was coming with our precious children but I couldn't figure out how they all manage to escape.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Bella

The flight was exhausting although it wasn't that long. I guess the confrontation with Alice and Alec affected me more than I thought. Our daughter slept most of the way in my arms while Caden watched his surroundings in Rose's which was just as well because the sight of Caden drinking blood from a bottle would be just too much for the other passengers and since it didn't look like anything else we couldn't get away with the blackcurrant story! Peter and Emmett sat together and I guessed Peter was relating the story to date while Charlotte sat looking at the twins before turning to me,

"How long was I away from them?"

"About two weeks I guess, just over."

"They are growing fast, especially Caden."

"I know, I'm not sure Jasper will believe it when he sees them, they change so much every day. I guess it's the vampire genes in them."

"Do you have any ideas what happened back there?"

"No, I remember picking them both up and holding them close to my chest then nothing until Peter stood there smiling. He thinks it was the twins doing."

"Well I can't think of anything else that would have stopped Alec unless your gift kicked in after all. Maybe like a lioness protecting her cubs or something."

"I've no idea but I hadn't thought of that Char. Maybe Eleazer will see if they have a gift. For now I just want to see Jasper and feel his arms around us all."

Jasper

Darius found out the flight time for me and I went to the airport to meet them waiting with growing impatience when I heard the flight was delayed by bad weather. When it eventually came to land the weather had closed in here too and it was almost diverted but managed an instruments landing and I said a little prayer when I saw the board change to "Landed." The next fifteen minutes were sheer hell but then I saw her, surrounded by the others, pale-faced but smiling. Rose had Lily Rose and Charlotte carried Caden but they were so much bigger now and I was torn between grabbing them to make sure they were really OK and running to take Bella in my arms but she won out and as soon as I felt her body close to mine the tension drained from me. We kissed then I took the children into my own arms and looked at them both. Lily Rose was asleep again with a smile on her face but Caden was wide awake and angry because he was hungry. As soon as we got into the truck Charlotte handed him his bottle which he snatched greedily and quieted down as he drained it. I listened to the story, Bella's version of events as far as she could then Peters.

"So we have no idea how Alec was stopped and he's escaped?"

"Sorry Major but I thought the opportunity to kill Alice was too good to miss and I didn't want to leave Bella and the others while they were still confused, he could have doubled back and I had no idea if whatever stopped him once would work again."

Charlotte told me her theory about Bella's shield but I wasn't convinced,

"We'll get Eleazer to check the twins for gifts when we get back. If they are gifted then its very powerful if it can stop a gift like Alec's from working."

Eleazer

The meeting had wrapped up and the visitors gone by the time Jasper got back with his family and the girls rushed out to see the babies who stole everyone's hearts immediately, especially the little girl who was so placid and beautiful. Garrett and Peter were more impressed by Caden who seemed more of a handful and I was prepared for problems from him, as he grew. It would take a father like Jasper to keep him under control unless he calmed down as he grew. It must be strange to be a young child and vampire in nature too, ,very confusing with all the sensations that were bombarding his tiny brain. We settled down and Bella and Peter repeated their stories then asked me to examine the twins. I took Lily Rose first but I couldn't detect anything unusual about her and shook my head.

"I don't feel anything."

Bella took her back from me and Jasper handed over Caden who was alert, looking round with great interest at everyone. I knew everyone was, like me, expecting him to be the gifted one, after all he was more vampiric in this nature and I shut my eyes and waited but again there was nothing detectable to me and when I opened my eyes and shook my head everyone looked disappointed.

"I'm sorry but I don't feel anything there either. I think Charlotte's theory of Bella's mothering instinct is the best one for now although it makes me uneasy because I feel there's more to it than that."

Jasper

I took Bella and the twins through to Irina's room which she had arranged for us and Bella sat on the bed exhausted.

"I'm sure were missing something Jasper. I don't think it was me, I didn't know anything until after Peter arrived. Could he be responsible in some way? Could he have broken Alec's concentration maybe?"

I shrugged but didn't look convinced.

"Well if not him then who or what?"

"I don't know Bella, I'm just grateful something did but for now you need sleep."

"Jasper, I want you to change me., I'm tired of feeling like this but I'm scared. Not of the change but of missing out on the children growing. Its happening so fast and if I'm like most newborns I might not be safe around them for a year or more, especially Lily Rose."

"Sleep Bella and we'll discuss it when you wake up. I'll speak to Eleazer and Carlisle, see if they know anything that might help."

"You wont leave me until I'm asleep will you?"

I shook my head picking Caden up, he'd started grizzling again and I thought he was probably hungry, he always seemed to be but then he was growing so quickly it was to be expected. Bella lay down with Lily Rose in her arms and both were soon asleep so I went out quietly so as not to wake them and handed Caden to Charlotte who was waiting with a fresh bottle.

Eleazer and Carlisle were interested in Bella's problem but didn't have much in the way of useful information.

"We're in uncharted territory here Jasper. I don't know of another human woman whose given birth to one let alone two hybrid babies and survived the birth. Bella's concerns aren't to be lightly dismissed, she's right about your daughter, she has enough human in her blood to make her smell appetising and while it's not a problem for any of us it might be to a newborn. Caden she wouldn't be a risk to I think. The problem is that keeping Bella human is not only dangerous for her but it will be watched by our world. Don't forget she and you are breaking our most sacred law and the longer it is allowed to continue the more it becomes a problem. We're going to run out of excuses sooner or later."

"What are you saying Eleazer? That if she doesn't change soon you'll have to condemn her? Us?"

"No Jasper, I'm merely explaining the situation to you. I'm a friend not an enemy."

I nodded but I felt uncomfortable with his attitude.

"Where's Edward?"

"He kept a low profile while the meeting was in progress, why?"

"I just wondered Carlisle. I like to know where he is, don't forget Alec is still at large and he might call on Sulpicia for help."

"She wont help him Jasper. She was running from the Volturi don't forget."

"Even so. You keep an eye on them and keep them away from my family."

I left them, none the wiser, and went back to our room to spend time with my family only to find Caden laying beside Bella too and fast asleep, his little fist touching his sister as if for reassurance.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Bella

When I woke up both my babies were awake and playing on the floor with Jasper so I rolled over to watch them with a warm feeling wrapped around me. Lily Rose was giggling at Caden's attempts to grab the coloured ball Jasper was rolling to him and I could see it wouldn't be long before he was able to move under his own steam, his little legs were kicking wildly and his hands grabbing anything close enough.

"Hello darlin' you feeling better?"

I nodded yawning and stretching,

"I'm going to grab a shower then we need to talk."

He looked unhappy but we both knew my change had to come at some point and I knew he would help me all he could with the pain. Persuading him to think of the twins and leave me go through the transformation alone wasn't going to be easy but it was necessary and I tested out various arguments on myself as I showered but still had no idea when I was dressed again so I'd have to wing it. When I got back to our room the twins were gone and Jasper sat on the bed looking grave.

"Charlotte?"

"Yes, she and Rose took the twins so we can talk but first come here beautiful."

I melted into his arms and he held me close as if breathing in calm from me as I remembered the first time he had held me, so long ago now.

Jasper

Reluctantly I drew back and started the conversation I had been putting off,

"I spoke to Carlisle and Eleazer but they weren't much help. Neither of them had heard of anything like our situation but they understood your concerns where the twins are concerned."

"How long do they think it will be before I can see them?"

I shrugged,

"It's uncharted territory but I think if I'm with you to keep you calm you might be able to see them almost straight away but you'll need to hunt a lot especially if you're going to get close to Lily Rose."

I nodded,

"I understand but if you can help me stay with them then I'm ready to do it. You're not changing your mind about changing me are you?"

I pulled her close again kissing the top of her head with a smile.

"Bella I need you beside me for eternity, of course I want to change you. I just hate the thought of you in pain and it will be painful."

"But short. Three days that's all and I doubt it can be much more painful than giving birth Jazz."

After seeing her during labour I did wonder if she didn't have something there!

Bella

We decided I would spend today with the twins and Jazz and then tonight he would start the process off and in three days I would be at his side, his equal. The weather was kind so we took them out for a walk in the snow, well wrapped up in Lily Roses case. Caden wriggled so much in Jaspers arms that he put the little mite on the snow and we watched spellbound as he experienced snow for the very first time. He grabbed a handful and put it in his mouth spitting it out almost immediately and making a sound that told us exactly what he thought of the taste. He watched fascinated as Jasper knelt down beside him and built an elaborate snowman then a little snow cave that Caden wriggled into. As soon as he was out of her sight Lily Rose started to cry and nothing could settle her until he came wriggling back out again, then as suddenly as it had started she stopped and chuckled. These two were very close despite being so different. At lunch time while Lily Rose had a nap Jasper and I left Caden with the girls and sneaked upstairs to our bedroom. It has been so long since I felt his naked body close to mine and as we undressed I could feel his hunger for me. We made love slowly savouring each moment as if it were to be our last. I had no idea how I would feel when I woke up a newborn vampire but I was sure of one thing, I would always love the man who lay beside me and the two little miracles we had produced.

"Look after the twins wont you Jazz, I hate the thought of leaving them and I'm scared I wont be able to look after them when I wake up. Tell them about me if we have to be parted but don't put them at risk. Promise me."

He kissed my cheek and ran his hand across my belly,

"Everything will be just fine Bella. I'll help you keep control and you will be with us again soon I promise"

Hearing Lily Rose crying we dressed reluctantly and joined the others downstairs. Everyone spent some time with me, even Edward and Sulpicia who just wanted me to know they would be thinking of me for the three days I would be in limbo. Edward I still wasn't keen on but Sulpicia I found genuine enough.

Jasper

As darkness fell and Bella put Lily Rose to bed with a final kiss I knew it was time. She said goodbye to everyone and took my hand giving Caden a last kiss too although he was more interested in Emmett's loud and colourful game than anything else.

"See you soon Bells. Don't worry we'll look after the kids and Jazz"

"Thanks Em, I know you will and when I wake up I'll be stronger than you."

"No way Bells. I'll still put you on your ass."

"We'll see Em, it's a date"

We went upstairs and I knew they would all wait to hear the sounds of Bella's body fighting the venom, they would start the long wait with me then. Bella had made me promise not to help her but to take care of the twins and much as I hated making such a vow she was adamant so for the next three days as she burned I would be tortured like the rest but I would spend as much time as possible with my two beautiful children which was some consolation. She lay on the bed we had so recently used for our pleasure and smiled up at me,

"Don't worry Jasper, I'll be fine. It's what I want remember? I love you."

I leaned over her and closed my eyes, it was the only way I could do this terrible deed, and sank my teeth into her throat feeling warm blood spurt into my mouth. The very thought of it belonging to my mate almost made me pull back but I knew if I did she would only take longer to change and that was even more horrific a thought so I continued pumping my venom into her system until I could do so no longer. As I opened my eyes and drew back I could see her beautiful face still and silent although her heart beat faster and her venom laden blood was pumping even more quickly through her body. There was no sign of terror or pain and that concerned me so I called for Eleazer and Carlisle to join us.

Bella

As Jasper's teeth sliced into my flesh the pain made me gasp but I was determined not to cry out and make him feel more wretched than he already did but then suddenly I felt a fire rush through my veins, setting every organ alight as it was touched by the flames. Even as I felt this it faded into the distance and I felt a cool sanctuary in my brain, somewhere to hide from the agony. My gift was shielding me from the pain my body must endure and I gave thanks for this mercy. I heard Jasper's voice very faintly and knew he was concerned something was wrong but I couldn't communicate with him, doing so meant leaving my sanctuary and I wasn't sure I could find my way back. I had to hope that Eleazer and Carlisle would understand and explain to him. All I could do now was wait and hope my barrier continued strong enough to outlast the fire in my body. If not then I would just have to endure whatever came and be thankful for how ever long the shield protected me. The one thing I clung to was the sight of Jasper with the twins in his arms, so proud and so happy with his small family, a family neither of us ever thought possible.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Carlisle

Both Eleazer and I agreed that Bella's shield must be responsible for the peaceful way she lay there, we could hear her heart beating faster and smell the venom in her blood.

"She's going to be fine Jasper. Come down stairs and let the women look after her. I think they've organised their own rota so she'll never be alone, not for a moment."

He wasn't happy at the thought of leaving Bella but just then Esme and Carmen came in and ushered him out,

"If there are any problems we'll shout, now go spend time with your son, he doesn't seem very happy, maybe he's picked up the tension in the air, after all he does seem to be influenced by emotions, very much like his father."

He nodded and leaning down to give Bella a final kiss he came downstairs with us to find Caden grizzling in Emmett's arms. As soon as he saw his father he held out his arms and Jasper took him, settling him against his chest as he sat on the couch and Caden was soon quiet and dozing with one eye open so as not to miss anything. Peter and Darius who had been hunting came in to check on things soon after and managed to take Jaspers mind off things.

"We've been thinking..."

"That must have been novel for you Peter. Don't strain that single brain cell too much."

"Garrett, if there weren't ladies present I'd tell you exactly what I thought of you but instead I will treat that remark with the contempt it deserves"

Jasper

"OK I'll bite what were you thinking about oh wise ones?"

"Now that's better, see Darius, once you've put the peasants in their place the educated souls can have a meaningful conversation. We were thinking about Alec, and where he might have gone."

"More what he may be planning really. He blames you for Jane's death and of course anyone who was with you so we're a target too but I don't think he's crazy enough to try taking all of us on, not since someone or something interrupted his gift last time."

"Unless of course he knows its Bella as she's out of it for a while. The only others he would recognise as an enemy are Sulpicia, because in his eyes she betrayed her husband, his mentor Aro, and Cade, if he acknowledges him. Now again Sulpicia is with us, so not really at so much risk. Cade on the other hand is still in San Antonio and alone."

"Not alone. He asked the watchers to keep an eye out for him and reluctant though they were after Edwards little escapade in coming back here they agreed to keep him safe as one of their own. I think he's in a heap of trouble himself though so I'll ring him and check. Maybe Peter, you and Charlotte along with Garrett should fly back down, help out."

"Fuck me, I only just got here now you want me to fly back? I'm gonna grow wings and fucking feathers soon and migrate."

I looked at him and he sighed,

"Darius get us a flight will you, his royal highness wants me getting jet lag again and make sure they've got some bird seed aboard in case I get peckish!"

He went out still muttering with a long-suffering Charlotte and grinning Garrett in his wake but I felt better knowing Cade would have back up.

Darius

"I'll get a private jet, it'll be a lot quicker and I'll ring Cade for you. In the meantime you'd better decide what you're going to do if Alec turns up here instead. With Bella out of action it could get very uncomfortable".

I went out and soon got a plane organised for Peter and the others. Its amazing what you could do on the computer, some poor shmuck waiting at the airport for his private plane to take him back home was going to find he had a long wait! Then I rang Cade,

"Everything OK up there Darius?"

"So far so good. Bella's on her way to being a vampire but The Major wanted to give you a heads up. We think Alec might target you as the weak link. Peter and a couple of others are flying down to join you. They should be there in a few hours but until then take care."

"Thanks for that but the watchers tell me they haven't seen Alec anywhere near since he ran from the house. I guess he's working on the assumption that Jasper will be changing Bella soon and that's his best chance to get revenge. Either that or he's given up altogether and found a hole to hide in."

"That doesn't seem likely to me, besides I want the little prick dead not out there somewhere waiting to stab us all in the back the minute he gets a chance."

"If I hear anything I'll get back to you Darius but in the meantime I'd keep a close watch up there. Is Garrett coming back with Peter?"

"Yes he is."

"Lisa will be glad, she's missing him. Speak to you soon Darius and good luck."

Alec

I knew where they were and I knew that Jasper's mate was now out of action so I had three days maximum to get my revenge but I was wary. I didn't know how my gift had been thwarted before or what the brats had to do with it but they were first on my list. Without their precious mother to protect them I thought I should be OK but I would send my gift slowly and over a greater distance just to be sure. There was someone else I wanted too, a traitor who had joined the enemy and allowed them to destroy the Volturi, my Volturi and my sister, my beloved Jane. I started off by watching them and when Peter, Garrett, and Charlotte took a plane south I was pleased, three of their best fighters out of the way. They must have thought I would target the watcher but to me he meant little, they rarely interfered in our world so I could afford to ignore him at least for now but if I were successful he would meet his end at my hands soon enough. I knew there were too many vampires around to allow any to escape my gift or I was dead, any noticing the gift creeping up on the others would be ready for me. So I stayed well back and sent it very gradually making sure it spread out to encompass the whole area. I knew I was capable, I'd done this big an area once before for Aro but of course there might be some out hunting which I couldn't help. They would only be a problem if they came back before I finished my task. Slowly my gift settled over the occupants of the area and it was as if they were battery driven models whose power were running down, they slowed until finally they stopped altogether, frozen where they stood or sat, unaware that for them time had stopped. I made my way in cautiously checking every few steps that everywhere was silent, passing each individual and crossing them off in my head as I did so. If any were out I wanted to know who I might have to face. Darius and The Major concerned me most of all and I heaved a sigh of relief when I saw Darius frozen at his lap top. I was tempted to deal with him first but focused on my main objective and carried on further inside the house smiling when I saw the high and mighty Major Whitlock frozen in the act of putting down his son. I studied the tableau for a few seconds, the Major had one hand outstretched to his son while his daughter lay next to her brother seemingly asleep.

"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Bella

Although I dare not move from my sanctuary deep inside my brain for fear of the flames I could feel licking around the edges, the same flame that was destroying my human tissue and turning it to vampire flesh, I was aware of the outside world. I could hear faint sounds of movement and recognised Jasper's voice because the very sound of it calmed me but as I listened the atmosphere changed, the sounds became fainter as if fading out, before stopping altogether and I knew in my gut this was a bad thing. It told me Alec was out there weaving his magic spell over everyone in the house. Would it be powerful enough to stop everyone in their tracks? Would he have attempted it if he didn't think he would succeed? When all noise had ceased I waited knowing I would be aware when he moved in, my hearing becoming more acute by the minute as human senses lost the battle against the more powerful vampire ones. It was a little while before I heard footsteps, a single set, so Alec was alone.

Hadn't Edward heard his thoughts? ,Maybe he was away hunting, I knew they were taking it in turns so our fragile family was always protected. The footsteps got closer and I racked my brain, what could I do? In order to shield someone who could protect our children meant allowing the flames in and would the pain stop me from functioning? I had to hope not because it was all I could do and I was the only one who could act at all. Did I shield Jasper? Or Darius? I wanted to do both but I had to focus on one first so I steeled myself and visualising my shield I pushed it away from me to wrap around Jasper. My first attempt was a complete failure as my mind screamed in protest pulling the shield back to protect itself. The next time I reached my beloved Jasper and I felt his senses returning but again my mind pulled back as the agony grew intense. I knew I had the strength for only one more attempt so I steeled myself again and ripped my shield free of its anchors in my mind throwing it to curl around Jasper and this time it stuck. As the flames engulfed me I clenched my jaw so as not to cry out but Alec's gift softened everything as it took control of my senses and once more the flames fell back along with me, into darkness.

Jasper

I felt a couple of light flickers of consciousness and realized Bella was trying to shield me from something, Alec of course! There was no noise and no movement, he had sneaked up on us and turned us all off like so many light bulbs. The third time I felt something wrap around my mind and suddenly I could hear and see and feel. Without moving I took stock of my surroundings, the twins were in front of me and friends were frozen to both sides but in my peripheral vision I saw him, Alec moving closer cautiously, a smile on his face as he spied the children and I knew they would be his first goal. I tensed to move but something stopped me, something was about to happen, I was sure of it and it was something I should allow.

Keeping my eyes fixed on the twins I saw Caden's hand which was laying beside his sister's move very slightly until they were touching, how was it that he could move at all? Didn't Alec's gift work on him? As their tiny hands clasped I heard a gasp from Alec, almost a cry of pain and risked turning my head. He stood rooted to the spot, a look of horror on his face. Whatever he was seeing wasn't visible to me but I followed the track back to Lily Rose. Her eyes were open and she was staring at Alec and in them was a reflection of a fire burning so intensely that the flames were almost white. Is that what Alec was seeing? For now it didn't matter, all that did was the fact he was unable to break free of Lily Rose's stare so I straightened up and seeing everyone else was still under Alec's spell I threw myself on him and pulled him over breaking his concentration as he cried out in fear. The others started to move slowly as if coming out of a dream while Lily Rose closed her eyes and Caden's hand pulled free of hers.

Darius

I came out of my daze fast, Alec was in the room and fighting with The Major so with a shouted instruction to Rose and Emmett to take the twins out to safety I joined in the fight. It didn't take long to subdue Alec although his gift started to work once more as he struggled to save his own life. As I fell away I saw The Major wrench his head round and literally tear it from his shoulders and everything started to focus again. We took the body and head outside and set fire to them as the twins started to cry, scared by all the sudden movements and then I heard Bella's scream of agony and understood the sacrifice she had made. To save her mate and children she had found the strength to throw her shield away from her to cover them. I was amazed, it was far stronger than we had imagined but I thanked our lucky stars she had the strength and love for her family to enable her to do it. Once Alec was ashes The Major ran up the stairs and I knew she would be shielded once more, if not by her own gift then by that of her mate. He would take her pain until he could bear no more then suck it up and take even more.

I saw Carmen look out the door checking that the danger had really passed and I nodded to her.

"Its OK Alec's gone. You can relax again."

She went back inside as Eleazer joined me.

"What happened? How did Jasper free himself from Alec's spell?"

"I don't think he did Eleazer. I think Bella shielded him, that's why she's suffering now. She found a way of giving him her gift so he could save their children."

"If Edward had been here her would have heard Alec's thoughts. Do you think he waited until he saw Edward go hunting with Sulpicia?"

"Possibly, from a safe distance, after all we all know Edwards gift has its limitations. It must have been a dilemma for Alec, try for The Major or follow Edward and take out Sulpicia."

"Well he made his choice Darius and now he feels the consequences. How Bella managed to distance herself from her gift I don't know. Its as if its a tangible thing, one she can move at will, now that is a gift Aro would have given his right hand for, quite literally."

"I take it we should keep silent about it then?

"It would be the best thing, to speak of it would only make her a target for any would be rebels."

Bella

I had never experienced pain anywhere near as excruciating as this, not even when I gave birth, and I knew it would go on a lot longer but I would survive and I would wake to my family a new stronger Bella. Alec was gone and no one threatened us now, we could live in peace at last. My control slipped altogether and I couldn't help the screams that burst forth even though I knew they would cut Jasper to the core. I wondered if my human body was just too fragile to take this amount of pain after all it had been through and the thought panicked me as I started to writhe trying to get away from the flames devouring me, my screams becoming louder and more urgent but then I felt him. His cool touch on my searing flesh, his quiet voice in my ear and the flames began to die down. At first I was grateful for this relief from my torture but as I was able to think more clearly I realized I was only feeling less pain because he was feeling it for me, taking it into his body and suffering my transformation and I struggled to stop him. I didn't want to be responsible for Jasper going through this again, it wasn't fair. Although I tried I could feel the pain draining from me until it was almost bearable but I could hear Jasper's moans of torment and that hurt just as much. My shield had snapped back to me but I couldn't get it to shield me or him from the pain again, I didn't have enough control, not any more.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Darius

Eleazer and I went over to where the twins were playing on the floor with Rose and Emmett, trying to crawl after the colourful ball that was their favourite toy. Rose looked up,

"You said they weren't gifted Eleazer but could you be wrong?"

I watched as Caden half crawled half wriggled to his sister pushing the ball ahead of him,

"Its possible but if so I've never been more wrong. I didn't feel anything from either of them."

"We need to think back to the last time this happened and see if we can identify a common denominator, that would help. It can't be The Major because he wasn't there the first time."

"Bella was though, are you sure it's not her gift working somehow?"

"She was upstairs and changing Rose. I doubt she was alert enough to use her shield and if she was we still don't know what happened to Alec."

"Just a minute Eleazer. Peter said when he crashed into the house he saw Alec staring at the twins with a look of fear on his face. This time Bella's shield kicked in or at least that's the theory and when The Major came to he said Alec was doing the same thing. Staring at the twins with a look of horror on his face. Which leads me to suspect that..."

"It is something to do with the twins."

"Yes Eleazer, what we need to work out now is what they can have done to stop him affecting them because both Peter and The Major said they weren't affected by Alec's gift,, either that or they recovered more quickly."

Rose

I sat watching the twins as they talked, Caden had grabbed the ball and was looking at it intently then put it back down and pushed it with his hand to Lily Rose who watched it with a huge smile on her face then with less coordination pushed it back and giggled. I wondered if being twins they had some secret way of communicating with each other. It was something I'd heard of before and I wondered if I were seeing it first hand. Something occurred to me,

"Darius, do you think it might be something to do with them being twins? Eleazer checked them out individually but he never tried therm together."

Darius looked at Eleazer then down at the twins.

"Rose may have something there."

"We could ask Edward to come in, see if he can read their thoughts."

"He can't, I already asked him."

They looked at me again,

"Any particular reason for asking that Rose?"

"No Eleazer I was just curious really. I knew he couldn't read Bella's and I wondered if they'd inherited her shield as well as Caden inheriting Jaspers ability to feel emotions."

Eleazer

I thought about Roses theory and decided it was worth a shot so I sat down on the floor and watched the twins. Caden being the braver of the two crawled over to me and squirmed his way onto my lap then looked at his sister and she made her way slowly towards him looking very determined. We all waited with bated breath as she joined her brother on my lap and as Caden put his hand out to touch her I felt it. A power so great it almost knocked me over but as soon as they stopped touching it was gone just like that. Darius had put a hand out to steady me and I smiled.

"You were right Rose, it's a gift they share, a very powerful gift and that's what stopped Alec."

"What happened Eleazer?"

"It was like watching a very fast running movie, all beautiful things but I think if I'd been seen as threatening the visions might have been something much more distasteful. I think they have a mixed gift, Caden feels emotions so he knows if there is any danger and Lily Rose sends out the visions depending on how Caden instructs her. On their own they are, for want of a better word, inert but put them together and you have something very special. They are amazing, but then with parents like they have what should we expect?"

I could hear the noise from upstairs and knew Jasper was suffering but he was doing it for love and no man could do more.

Darius

It was almost over now, the last of the Volturi defeated, excepting Aro's ex-wife and she and Edward were keeping a very low profile which was just as well. I rang Cade with the good news and asked him to tell the others Jasper and Bella would be returning with the twins as soon as she was well enough.

"I'm glad it's over Darius but I'm glad it happened in as much as I have discovered a lot about your race and even made friends in it. How long do you think it will be before Bella is able to interact with humans again?"

"Any normal human I'd say at a rough guess about two years but knowing our Bella it could be a week, a month, your guess is as good as mine. I'll ring again once she wakes up."

"Thanks, I'll tell Lisa the good news and I think she might have some of her own soon."

"Garrett?"

"I think so. Won't that be strange, a vampire married to the sister of a watcher? It seems our world is being turned on its head my friend. Lets hope it's for the better."

I went upstairs to check on Bella and found her restless but quiet and even The Major appeared to be more settled which was odd. From my recollection the pain became worse towards the end but then as I had said to Cade nothing went the way it should with Bella Swan so why should we expect her transformation to be any different? As I was about to leave Rose came running up the stairs Bella's phone in her hand,

"Its Bella's father, he wanted to talk to Bella so I told him she and Jasper were out and forgot their phones. He's threatening to visit if he doesn't hear from her soon. I think his wife has put him up to it, she knows some thing's going on and she wants to know what."

"I nodded and held my hand out for the phone taking a deep breath in preparation for something I hadn't tried in years.

"Hi dad, we just got back. Are you OK?"

Rose stared at me in amazement and I smiled at her and winked,

"Bella? Rose said you were out. Its been a long time since we saw you and Sue bought flight tickets to San Antonio as a present for me, they're open so I just wondered when would be the best time to visit. I have a few weeks holiday left and I thought I'd make it a bit of a second honeymoon. Would next month do? I thought towards the end, the weather up here is usually diabolical this time of year as you know."

"Let me talk to Jasper and I'll ring you back. It may not be straight away though he's gone to look at a car with Garrett."

"Oh OK, I look forward to hearing from you honey. Bye."

I handed the phone back as Rose applauded,

"Bravo Darius. I'm impressed."

"Thank you but please don't tell the others or I'll never hear the end of it."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Bella

I had no idea how long I had been burning but something had changed, I could hear so much better, not only things inside the house but animals and birds outside too. I could locate everyone and tell where they were in relation to myself but the most important person was laying beside me, his hand in mine and I could hear his own pain increasing. I tried to pull my hand away convinced it would be blackened and burned by his touch but he held on with an iron grip and I was forced to listen as his breathing became harsher and his body became even more rigid. The crazy thing was I could hear my own heart beating wildly, aware it was about to stop but the pain that caused its race wasn't mine any longer but my mates. Then suddenly everything was very peaceful except for two very soft heartbeats, one a regular rhythm and the other thready as if unwilling to continue but forced to by other influences and I knew without being told they were the heartbeats of my babies.

I felt Jasper move to sit up, stretching long cramped muscles and opened my eyes to look at him. The man I saw wasn't the man I had fallen in love with, the father of my children, this man was far more beautiful and his eyes as he turned to me were black as night with thirst. For the first time I saw his scars in their full horror but I didn't want to flee, no, I wanted to heal them, make them fade from his otherwise flawless skin. They were a danger sign to his kind, my kind now too, but I didn't fear him, they had formed the man I was in love with and they too were loved by me. He smiled and it was dazzling, he touched my cheek and that was a shock. His skin no longer felt hard and cold but the same as mine, I could feel every pore, every hair on the back of the hand he used and I smiled in return wondering if I looked any different to him and if I did would it make a difference to the way he felt about me?

Jasper

I was relieved the agony was over but I would gladly go through it again if it meant my Bella was spared. I could feel her emotions even more strongly than before. She was worried but her feelings for me hadn't changed and she needed reassuring mine for her were just as strong as ever, even more so actually. How could I not love the woman who had given me two such precious gifts and her unqualified love.

"How are you feeling darlin'?"

She sat up and shocked herself at how fast she was,

"I feel...strange. It's as if I'm seeing the world for the very first time. Everything is slightly different, clearer, more interesting and you..."

She ran a hand down my face and stopped on the scars at my throat,

"You are even more beautiful than I thought. I love you Jasper."

She pulled me to her, almost crushing my ribs in the process, and only eased up when she heard my groan of discomfort.

"Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry"

I didn't have time to say anything because her lips were on mine, her hands at the buttons of my shirt ripping it in her haste to remove it. She seemed to delight in stripping me naked and running her hands across my body her smile broadening with every pass of her fingers.

"How did you cope with these feelings when I was still human? I want to hold you close, make love to you, but I'm scared I might hurt you and it must have been even worse for you, with such a fragile human body beneath you."

"It was, I had to keep some control but I didn't mind. Now however, I don't need to."

I pushed her back down on the bed and we made love as equals for the very first time. I abandoned all control and took her the way a vampire took his mate, she didn't complain but got her own back afterwards, the new scar on my neck would be a visual sign of our commitment to each other.

Bella

It was some hours later I remembered the twins and then I felt guilty for not having thought of them first,

"Bella don't worry, they're fine, we can go and see them soon but we should hunt first. Don't you feel thirsty?"

I touched my throat which felt oddly hot and nodded,

"Yes I think I do but you will show me what to do?"

He nodded and we dressed before leaping from the window which was exhilarating and I cried out in joy when I landed catlike on the ground below then stood and ran into the snow-covered trees going so fast the snow blew around me like a blizzard. I didn't stop until I heard something, a steady beat of a heart pumping blood round a body. I froze then and swung my head from side to side to locate the direction of the sound making my mouth water. Pinpointing it I ran on once more then again stopped when I sensed I was close enough. Moving stealthily through the undergrowth I spied a small herd of reindeer grazing on an exposed patch of ground. Crouching low I moved in on them very quietly, instinct guiding my feet then I sprang catching one of the deer by its antlers and sinking my teeth into its neck. The sensation as the warm liquid slid down my throat was wonderful, easing the burn to a dull feeling that could easily be ignored. Hearing a noise behind me I turned fast to see a figure standing just inside the trees and found myself snarling quietly until I recognised my mates scent. Then I flew to him,

"Did you see that? I caught my first deer and it was easy. Much easier than I thought it would be."

"Its instinctual Bella. Do you feel better now?"

I nodded,

"Lets go and see the twins, I can't wait and I'm sure I can control myself around them."

"Do you mind if I hunt first?"

I looked at his black eyes and felt his hunger like a solid thing so pulled him close and apologised. We hunted together this time and I found it even more wonderful although I lost my first choice when his lithe movements distracted me, he was even more exciting as a hunter, and after we both fed I pulled him to the ground once more and lost myself in his love for me as we rolled over and over.

Jasper

Bella was a natural, as a vampire and as a hunter and I couldn't resist her hunger for me so we didn't get back as quickly as she had originally thought but eventually we made ourselves presentable and went slowly back to the house.

"They'll all know wont they?"

"What we've been doing? Yes Bella but don't be embarrassed, its natural and to vampires an integral part of being a mate."

That made her feel better but the closer we got the more nervous she became.

"You will help me wont you? You wont let me hurt them will you?"

I knew she was referring to the children and I reassured her there would be plenty of people around to ensure the safety of the twins which reassured her. At the door stood Carmen and Rose holding the twins in their arms and Bella came to a halt sniffing the air cautiously as Emmett and Eleazer came out to flank the girls. Edward and Sulpicia were watching through the window, Sulpicia with a wistful look on her face. Bella and I had the one thing vampire females could never have, a family of their own with children.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Bella

I could smell Lily Rose's blood but it didn't make me thirsty at all, I recognised it as my baby's blood. Caden smelled different again, his blood contained a lot of venom and he smelled more like Jasper and again I didn't feel any thirst so smiling I moved forward. They looked so much bigger now and Lily Rose held out her arms to me seconds before Caden did so I took them both carefully and held them close watched warily by Emmett and Eleazer. After a few minutes everyone relaxed, I had passed my first test as a vampire. Walking inside with the children still in my arms I sat on the floor picking up the coloured ball they loved so much and rolled it to hit the wall and roll back to us. Lily Rose giggled in delight and clapped her pudgy little hands while Caden wriggled from my lap and crawled over to grab the ball then turned and copied my actions rocking back and forth as the ball came back to him.

"They've developed so quickly"

I must have sounded wistful because Carmen smiled,

"We, well Darius mainly, recorded everything they did so you can see it."

I felt better for that and turned back as Caden rolled the ball to me waiting impatiently because I didn't return it as quickly as the wall.

Jasper

It was wonderful to see Bella reconnecting with the children, she played with them all day but once they went to bed, Caden would only be out for about an hour at most, we sat together on the porch to make plans.

"Are you ready to travel? We should go back to San Antonio, to our place and settle the children in, but only if you want to. If not we can find somewhere here."

"I want a place of our own and I like the ideas of having the family around us but I guess I'd like to see Lisa and Cade again."

"Then we'll go back for a couple of weeks. There is something else..."

She caught the nerves in my voice,

"What?"

"Charlie rang. He and Sue are going to visit and I guess she wants to check whether you've changed yet or not."

"I can't meet Charlie like this, he's sure to notice something is wrong and I wouldn't put it past Sue to tell him."

"Its your choice of course but if you don't then the twins will never have grandparents and Charlie will never see his grandchildren. Is that what you really want? Think seriously about it before you make a decision darlin'"

Bella

I knew Jasper was right, this decision was very important and I nodded,

"I know you're right of course and I have thought about it a lot. I'd like Charlie to be involved with the twins of course but if he becomes a part of their lives then so does Sue and I don't trust her Jasper. Besides as they grow so fast he's going to become aware they are different and then we'll have to bring him in on the secret and that puts him in danger. I think its going to be too difficult, I'm going to tell him we're moving abroad, that I can't reconcile myself to having Sue in my life."

"Don't you think he'll be upset by that?"

"Yes he will but he'll also be safe and that's what really matters. If others find out that my father knows about their world they'll force the new committee to act. My father will be killed and that I couldn't live with."

"Then I guess the sooner you speak to him the better. Oh by the way when he rang Darius did a brilliant impression of your voice so I hear. Just be aware of that."

I picked up the phone and went outside just in case the children made a noise and he heard it. I nearly rang the station hoping he'd be at work but that would be putting off the evil moment when I had to speak to Sue. She wouldn't just let it go.

"Swan residence. Sue speaking."

I felt my teeth clench, I really hated that woman!

"Sue its Bella, is my dad there?"

"Bella, so nice of you to ring finally. Did you have time to check with your...friends... that it would be OK for your father to see you. He was terribly hurt that you didn't seem pleased with the idea of us visiting. Not good enough for you now I suppose or is there some other reason you don't want to see us?"

"You know very well why I can't see him so stop playing dumb. If Charlie finds out about our world he's in danger, the law hasn't changed, he'll be killed."

"Oh? Don't you have any say now you're one of them and with that monster Jasper?"

"The law is the law even if you don't recognise it. I'm warning you Sue, if you push the issue and anything happens to my dad I'll be looking for you personally so back off."

"You mean you couldn't guarantee his safety?

"No, and don't think your precious wolves could keep him safe either Sue. Now I just want to speak to my dad, is he there or not?"

"I see your manners haven't improved any Bella. Just a minute and I'll get him."

At least she now sounded concerned, maybe reality had finally sunk in.

It was a couple of minutes before I heard Charlie's voice and by the tone I knew Sue had already told him how rude I was to her, which actually might play into my hands.

"Bella I don't know what's going on with you. First you have to check we can visit then you insist on being rude to Sue, she's refusing to have any more to do with you which makers things very awkward for me."

"First off dad Sue was rude to me first."

"I doubt that and its no excuse even so. I know you feel she's taken your mums place but she just wants us all to get on couldn't you just be polite so we can visit, I want to see you."

"I don't think its a good idea dad. Sue and I are never going to get on, I don't like her and the feeling is mutual. You have a new life now and I appreciate Sue has to come first. Jasper and I are moving to Europe soon anyway."

"Living abroad? Does that mean I wont see you again? You're willing to cut me off just like that? Because Sue hasn't treated you the way you think she should?"

"I'm really sorry dad but I think its for the best. I know you'll be looked after and you know Jasper will look after me"

"So that's it? Just like that? I don't get to say goodbye to you or anything?"

"No, lets say our goodbyes now. Take care dad."

I put the phone down feeling sad that my old life was over but looking forward to my new life, a life that was exciting and filled with the unknown.

Jasper

I thought Bella had made the right choice under the circumstances, she was right about Charlie being in danger, some of our enemies would be only too pleased to seize on any chance to prove the new committee less than even-handed. Lisa was only safe because she was with Garrett and planned on being changed very soon when she would have to make the same kind of choice Bella just had or risk the death of her family by bringing them in on our secret. As for Crystal, well I wasn't sure quite how she fitted in yet, had she been a spy for Alice or had she just been in a convenient place at the wrong time? Cade was of course immune from the laws, being one of the watchers. He would fly back with us and before we left Bella had a phone call from Lisa to tell us she and Garrett were leaving Texas after Andy's wedding and checking we would attend so we could say goodbye, for the time being. I was sure this was Garrett's way of keeping her safe during the change, she was unlikely to be as lucky as Bella was in missing out on the whole newborn stage.

"Lisa said we are invited to Andy and Crystal's wedding and she's begged me to make sure we go. I think she wants some moral support and anyway it should be fun, with Crystal organising things who knows what will happen! I'll just tell Lisa's parents I've been ill, that should cover my pallor and we'll leave straight after to avoid any embarrassing questions."

So we were going to Crystal's wedding after all, like Bella said, it would be at the very least interesting.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Bella

We left the twins with Rose and Emmett at the house, Peter and Charlotte had gone hunting and wouldn't join us for a couple of days. At Lisa's place there was uproar as the wedding got closer and closer. Mary was busy arguing with the caterers about the quantities for the buffet tea, apparently Crystal had refused the use of the in-house catering team for some reason. Andy was holed up in his room away from the flap and Lisa's dad had once more decided he had some urgent paperwork to do and escaped to his office. Jasper and Garrett made themselves busy ferrying various mysterious packages to the Inn and calming the wedding organiser there who had been given a hard time by the bride to be. He promised to tell me all about it later but he and Garrett were too busy to stop now. Mary was an angel, when she saw me she stopped everything to come over and hug me then stood back and eyed me critically.

"Lisa said you'd been ill but she didn't tell me it was this serious, you're so pale and cold. You come by the fire right now and rest. There are some orders of service booklets that still need compiling if you think you could manage that. Crystal just wouldn't let the printers do it as normal. She wanted everything to be finished off by the family, or did she mean she wanted the family finished off by all of it? That's more likely the way things are going!"

"Where are the boys?"

"It was send them to stay with friends for a couple of days or have a nervous breakdown and believe me it was a close run thing. The boys threatened to make a huge paper mache Chupacabra for the wedding and when I found them sneaking off with a pile of old newspapers and the contents of the baking cupboard I put my foot down. Crystal wanted them as page boys, can you imagine the mayhem? It didn't bear thinking about."

"Are they banned from the wedding too?"

"Unfortunately no, she insisted they show the guests to their places. I console myself with the knowledge they can't really upset that...can they?"

I didn't answer because I was sure they'd find a way of making mischief somehow.

Lisa and I were being roped in as bridesmaids, a job I didn't particularly want but couldn't get out of without upsetting Crystal and it was her wedding day after all. Lisa was amazed to be asked after calling Crystal a snoop and a liar but she was the kind of person insults slid off and we were welcomed with great delight although Crystal did look at me a little oddly,

"Bella you look terrible. I was so shocked to hear you'd been ill. Do you think you'll be OK for the big day?"

I nodded trying not to look at Lisa who stood behind Crystal pulling faces.

"I'll be fine Crystal, don't worry."

"Oh good because I want you to try on your dresses, I had them specially made and I'm sure they'll be a hit. Come on."

She dragged us both upstairs to oner of the spare rooms, the one I used when I'd stayed before and stopped just inside the door looking at the two dresses hanging on the closet door.

"See, I knew you'd be bowled over by them."

Lisa looked at the dresses then at me and I could see she was dying to laugh,

"We'll try them on then you can come in and look, get the full effect Crystal"

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea. I'll be back in about twenty minutes. Oh by the way, the shoes are in the closet, I hope they fit."

She went out beaming and we both burst out laughing,

"Is there a camera here somewhere because I'm sure this is a wind up."

I shook my head,

"I think she's serious Lisa. Shall we?"

I took my dress off the door and held it close.

"Looks like it will fit."

"Fit? How can it not fit Bella? It looks like a dirty net curtain someone hacked with a pair of garden shears! Oh God I can see we're going to be the laughing-stock. Well come on let's try them on."

The dresses hung from us like flimsy sacks and when we saw the shoes there was another burst of laughter.

"They look like Herman Munster wore them last! I'm going to need an oxygen mask if I put those on!"

The "shoes" were actually pale grey platform shoes, very high platform shoes.

"I think she's going for the "Bride of Frankenstein" look Lisa",

"Or the bride from the crypt! I dread to think what her dress is like."

"Do we know Lisa?"

"No she's keeping it a secret and now we know why!"

That evening we sat talking until late. Crystal had gone to a hotel for the night mumbling about it being bad luck to be under the same roof as her intended the night before the wedding.

"It's a good job your dresses fitted, I told Crystal she wouldn't have time to get them altered if they didn't but she assured me they would be fine."

"Mum did you see them?"

"No, I did ask but she said it was bad luck for anyone else to see the dresses before the ceremony."

"I just hope everyone can keep a straight face that's all"

Mary looked at me in horror,

"Oh dear, are they that bad?"

"Well lets put it this way, visualize Morticia Addams having an accident with a lawn mower and you'll get the picture!"

Mary and Dennis went to bed then shaking their heads and probably wondering what their son was getting tied up with!

Once we were alone with the guys, Andy still out with Cade on his bachelor party with friends, we started the cross-examination.

"Well Garrett cough up, what are the decorations like? Don't tell me she's got dead flowers scattered about the place and mortuary candles in huge brass holders."

"Not quite but it is different. I mean I'm no expert at weddings but it appeared a little out of the ordinary to say the least."

"Jasper?"

He looked at me with a grin,

"Well I've attended a few weddings, Rose and Emmett get re-hitched every few years but I've never seen anything like it. Garrett and I have been tasked with watching over the boys tomorrow."

"Thank God for small mercies, they wont get away with too much then".

"I think anything they think up will pale in comparison to Crystals imagination."

Lisa went up to bed soon after, she was shattered and like me wishing the whole pantomime was over, the thought of walking down the aisle in those dresses behind Crystal wearing God knows what was terrifying both of us. We almost decided to run but then realised it would spoil Andy's day too and although both his sister and I thought he was crazy to be marrying Crystal it was obvious he loved her very much. Garrett, Jazz, and myself went to hunt, it would be a long day in the proximity of many humans and I was still a little nervous although I'd done fine with Crystal and Lisa's family today and the flight full of humans yesterday I thanked my gift for making things so easy for me. Lets hope tomorrow didn't throw up any new surprises because I honestly didn't think Lisa and I could hold it together if Crystal came up with any more crackpot ideas.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Bella

Jasper and Garrett disappeared before day break so when Mary and Dennis came down to breakfast they found Lisa and myself already sitting with toast crumbs on our plates and empty coffee cups at our side. Lisa arranged it to look as of we'd both eaten.

"Andy will be down soon and you two need to get yourselves to Crystal's hotel as soon as you can."

"Have you met her mother and father yet Mary?"

"No its very strange, apparently they run a ghost hunting business and couldn't get away until today. To be honest its a bit of a relief, if she's anything to go by I dread meeting therm. I spoke to Andy about this whole wedding thing but he's under some kind of spell, he can't see past Crystal and I guess its his choice so we just have to grin and bear it.

"Well that explains her crackpot ideas. I dread to think what outfit the mother of the bride will be wearing!"

"Don't even go there Lisa please. Now get your stuff and go before the twins get back. I really wish we could have avoided them attending the wedding but there you go. I'm just hoping Jasper and Garrett will be able to keep them in line. Where are they by the way?"

"They'll be here soon Mary, don't worry. Well Lisa come on, once more into the breech dear friend!"

Crystal's hotel was surprisingly light and airy, I'd expected a cobweb draped haunted mansion but perhaps she was mellowing...well we could but hope. We were directed up to her suite where we finally got to meet her mother and was that a shock too. She looked perfectly normal, almost mousy, so was it her dad who had the strange kink?

"Mum this is Andy's sister Lisa and her friend. She's been ill, that's why she's so pale and tormented looking, she'll look perfect in the dress. The risen corpse following the beautiful bride trying to stop her from marrying the handsome prince."

I looked at Lisa as she smiled biting her lip to stay silent then at Crystal's mother who regarded me for a moment before smiling,

"You know Crystal I think she'll be perfect but Lisa dear you're going to need a little make up I think, you look far too healthy."

Oh God, it was a waking nightmare, I thought we were playing bridesmaids not auditioning for the Rocky Horror Show! I couldn't wait to see Crystal's gown.

"What colour are you wearing Crystal?"

"I'm glad you asked that Lisa, let me explain. I wouldn't wear white because that would be pure hypocrisy. Everyone knows Andy and I have been sleeping together after all."

I closed my eyes and wished I could close my ears too as she continued,

"I suppose I could have worn it and carried Peonies to symbolise my shame at being so brazen but I decided I wanted roses so I went with a pale pink. I looked it up and the symbolism was perfect. Have you heard the rhyme?"

I opened my eyes and shook my head, no but we were about to I was sure.

"Married in green, ashamed to be seen

Married in grey, will go far away

Married in red, wish yourself dead

Married in blue, always be true

Married in yellow, ashamed of your fellow

Married in black, wish yourself back

Married in pink, of you he'll think

Married in white, sure to go right."

Isn't that lovely of course the grey isn't good but the poem doesn't affect you two because you aren't the bride, I wouldn't have chosen them otherwise. And while we're on the subject of superstitions..."

Were we? I must have missed that bit up to now!

"You might like to know that there are several I've been scrupulous about adhering to. The veil, this custom originated in Rome, when a bride would wear a veil down the aisle to disguise herself from evil spirits who were jealous of her happiness. And of course the rings, Snake rings dotted with ruby eyes were popular wedding bands in Victorian England, the coils winding into a circle symbolized eternity. Then of course I insisted no one buy us knives for a wedding present because according to folklore, a knife signifies a broken relationship and is bad luck to give as a wedding gift. I'm carrying salt sewn into the hem of my dress to overcome bad omens..and of course Andy will be carrying a miniature horseshoe in his pocket also to overcome bad omens... I researched it all very thoroughly."

If she'd done that one had to wonder why she'd chosen a haunted Inn as the venue!

"There are a few others too but they are concerned with after the ceremony."

"Oh do go on Crystal its fascinating!"

Lisa and I both looked at her mother and groaned inwardly, just when we thought she'd finally finished with all the garbage here came more.

"Well, Andy has to carry me over the threshold of our suite and this was really interesting. The superstition began in Medieval Europe where many believed that a bride was extra vulnerable to evil spirits through the soles of her feet. To avoid bringing in any evil spirits, the groom carried the bride into their new home. We're going to have glass smashing at the wedding, I know its an Italian custom but I just wanted to make sure we'd covered everything, The tradition says that however many pieces the glassware breaks into will symbolize how many years they'll be happily married. Oh yes, I gave dad his instructions earlier, he has to make sure I leave the room with my right foot leading to ensure good luck. Now then was there anything else?"

Please no...!

"Oh yes but I couldn't do much about this except Lisa, I want you to stand close enough to catch it if one of the rings gets dropped, you too Bella."

"Why is that dear?"

Why did her mother encourage her?

"We mustn't drop the rings because you'll die. Apparently, if you or your man accidentally loses hold of your wedding bands, whoever drops the ring will be the one to die first. Which is totally something you need to think about during your marriage ceremony! I don't want to know that just yet, its a bit spooky."

And the rest isn't? Crystal was crazier than a soup sandwich!

Eventually her mother left, all tears, and shedding tissues as she walked and Crystal went to get her dress on,

"I want your candid opinion on this. I know its wonderful but its always nice to hear it from others."

Lisa and I looked at each other again and struggled into our bridesmaid dresses and footwear, Lisa unsteadily, unable to stop from laughing but as we heard Crystal call out we donned our serious faces, or as serious as we could manage without medical intervention, and went into the bedroom. Standing with her back to the full length mirror was Crystal and she looked panic stricken,

"Cover the mirror quickly. I almost saw my reflection in there and that would have been disastrous."

We looked around for something to cover the huge mirror with finally pulling the sheet from the bed and stuffing the edges into the small gap between the mirror and wall so it covered the glass.

"OK, Its covered."

Now we had time to look at Crystal's dress and both of us were lost for words, it was nothing like we expected. She looked like an insane version of a princess, albeit a dumpy one with short cropped hair but the idea was there.

"What do you think?"

Lisa nodded and smiled,

"Beautiful Crystal, absolutely beautiful."

I nodded my agreement, just glad the dress hadn't been green or she would have resembled a toad rather than a princess. There was just so much material and frills. Lace, froth, pearls, diamanté, gold braid, silver sequins, and other trimmings I could hardly see let alone name! I was just glad we would be behind her as she walked down the aisle. If I'd been Andy I would have taken one look and run as far and as fast as I could. What the twins would make of her I hated to imagine but we'd soon find out.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Jasper

Garrett and I both donned dark grey suits for the ceremony and picked up the twins from the house, they too were all dressed up but you could tell they had devilment in their minds so as Garrett drove I turned to address them.

"OK, what do you have planned?"

They tried to look innocent but their emotions betrayed then so I raised an eyebrow and waited.

"Nothing really. We found some unusual confetti that's all."

I held out a hand and waited some more until first Nathan and then Jake handed over containers of paper confetti and I looked inside then sniffed,

"Itching powder boys? Is that the best you could do?"

"Andy threatened if we started anything he'd personally flay us both and I looked it up...gruesome or what!"

"So that's it?"

Nathan nodded but I knew they had something else up their sleeves but what the hell, this was going to be a strange ceremony in any case!

"Just remember, you ruin this for your brother and you will pay. You have to ask yourself this question...Is it worth it?"

They looked at me suspiciously for a moment then exchanged a glance and I saw the grin spread across both. They turned back to me and nodded so I shrugged,

"Fair enough."

And turned round in my seat, I could feel their confusion and I knew they thought this wasn't the end of the affair but I decided to let them have their fun, after all Crystal had caused us enough trouble, why stop someone returning the favour. I slipped one of the boxes in my jacket pocket and gave the other to Garrett who looked at it and smiled before slipping the packet in his own. I was beginning to enjoy myself even though I missed Bella and the children.

Garrett

Once at the Inn we set the twins to putting the order of service on the chairs and checked they knew what they had to do. Looking round I could see why Crystal would like the idea of this place, it had a rather spooky atmosphere even in daylight which might be a problem for us. We would have to keep in the shade and I hoped Bella remembered that too although as I thought it the sun went behind some thick clouds that seemed to appear from nowhere.

"We might be in luck. No sun."

The Major looked up at the sky for a moment.

"I sure hope so. I paid Jackie enough to ensure cloud but no rain."

"You organised this? Good thinking. I don't think I've heard of this Jackie before."

"I met her when I was with Peter and Charlotte and she owed me a favour so I called it in. It will make things easier all round."

As the first of the guests started to arrive we stood at the entrance to the wedding venue watching over the twins who so far hadn't put a foot wrong... so far! Maybe things would go smoothly although some of the guests looked like escapees from an asylum wearing the strangest costumes. I guessed they were supposed to be Goths but from their attire the closest they got to a real Goth was a comic!

Jasper

Lisa's mum came up to us looking a bit flustered,

"The Minister we booked had an accident last night and he's sent a substitute Jasper. Do you think you could have a word with him just to check he got all the information from our Minister only Crystal will have a fit if anything goes wrong now and I can't find Dennis."

I nodded and smiled,

"Don't worry Mary I'll make sure he knows what Crystal wants. I'm sure he'll have been well versed in what is expected of him."

If he did he'd be the only one so far, everything seemed to be a real mix up to me but then I'd never got married myself so maybe this was the norm for humans. One thing I did know was that Rose would have thrown a fit at the organisation or lack of it here! I told Garrett where I was going and headed off to the side room designated for the minister and knocked. As soon as I heard the voice I knew we had trouble and I cursed as I opened it to face Peter all dressed up in a suit and tie and looking, or rather trying to look, professional and caring.

"What the hell are you doing Peter?"

"I wanted to see the crazy lady but I didn't get an invite."

"So you rigged an accident for the real minister? You know they wont be legally married after this?"

"Yes they will. I bought, I mean I studied, for the right certification online. It cost me three hundred bucks I'll have you know."

"You got certified? And how did you do it so quickly?"

"It wasn't that quick. I thought it might come in handy with you and Garrett both finding mates."

"You think either of us would be crazy enough to let you marry us? Even with a certificate?"

"Now wait just one fucking minute. You'd be amazed what I'm capable of and for your information I didn't put the Minister in the hospital on purpose, he just stopped suddenly and I hit his tail. Whiplash can be very nasty especially at high-speed."

"Was he driving too fast?"

"No idiot, I was, but that's beside the point. Now get out there and smile. You'd better warn Garrett though, I don't want him making a scene. I cant wait to see the Crazy Crystal!"

I rolled my eyes but there was nothing I could do about it now. The minister was in the hospital and Peter was here. I just hoped he didn't mess this up for Andy.

Andy turned up with Cade a few minutes later looking nervous and Mary went over to calm him while Cade wandered over to us,

"Go on?"

"What?"

"I sense there's been a slight change in plans."

"We only just found out ourselves, the minister was involved in an accident last night and we got a substitute."

"I take it from your tone that you are less than thrilled with the replacement which leads me to suspect it might be someone we know."

"I've spoken to him and he's agreed to do it properly, he's been certified so it will still be legal thank God."

"Tell him from me they'll be certifying his death if he messes this up for Andy."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Jasper

Everyone was on station and waiting patiently as the bride arrived. As soon as the music started, The phantom of the Opera music what else? Everyone went quiet and stood looking round for Crystal's entrance including Andy and Cade and most of the guests had to do a double take when they looked at Crystal on her father's arm. If we thought she was Crazy it was nothing to her father who looked like a cross between Lurch from the Addams family and Boris Karloff playing Frankenstein, I swear his skin even had a greenish tinge to it!

"Check for bolts through the neck"

Garrett's whisper was quiet but the twins heard and of course burst into giggles which they tried to smother with hands over their faces.

"I'll bet Andy's parents are glad they didn't meet him earlier"

I nudged Garrett to shut him up and then looked to the front where Andy had just caught sight of his bride to be and soon to be father in law. He didn't seem phased so maybe he didn't see them in quite the same way the rest of us did. Peters face was a picture and I groaned quietly. If he kept his mouth shut it would be a bloody miracle!

As they passed us Crystal stopped and waved her pudgy fingers at the twins calling them out into the aisle while her father turned stiffly to look at us. There was something in his eyes that unsettled me, he saw more than anyone else with those eyes, did he recognise us for what we were? As his eyes swiveled to the front once more the twins shot me a glance and I shrugged,

"You're on your own now boys, behave."

They nodded looking very uncomfortable as Crystal gave one a glass decanter of red wine and the other a delicate crystal chalice. At least I hoped it was wine in the decanter, I didn't smell blood which eased me somewhat. Garrett looked at me again talking from the corner of his mouth,

"What the hell is she going to do with that?"

"I have no idea, it's probably drugged so he can't run screaming from the Inn."

Garrett sniggered quietly then we composed ourselves for the rest of this ceremony.

Crystal's rather odd friends were all smiling and making admiring noises while Bella and Lisa kept their heads down but I heard Bella's agonised groan as she saw Peter standing at the front looking angelic and smiling placidly at the bride. We waited with bated breath for him to start but his voice was low and even as he started the service, was he keeping the crap for later? Setting us all on edge or just for once was he going to behave? The tension was getting to us by the time they got to their vows!

The whole ceremony had been slightly bizarre but it was none of Peters doing and I could see why he was behaving himself, he was enjoying the look of consternation from some of the guests, especially Andy's family and friends. The vows also were a little different but Crystal smiled the whole way through. First she spoke,

"I will stand by your side, hunt at your back, and fly within your Soul.

I will stand between you and all which would harm you.

I will shield you from the Light of Day with my flesh.

I will never betray you, for you are my Heart, my Soul and my Life."

Then he returned the vow,

"I will stand by your side, hunt at your back, and fly within your Soul.

I will stand between you and all which would harm you.

I will shield you from the Light of Day with my flesh.

I will never betray you, for you are my Heart, my Soul and my Life."

If Peter were going to act up now would be the time but he confounded both Garrett and myself by continuing the service playing it straight.

"Above you are the stars, below you are the stones. As time passes, remember, like the star should your love burn brightly, like the stone should your love be firm. Be close, yet not so close that you restrict one another. Possess one another, yet grant each other the freedom to grow. Be understanding and compassionate, and have patience with each other, for storms may come, but they will quickly pass. Be free in giving affection and warmth. Fear not, lest the ways or words of the unenlightened give you unease. For the Lady and Lord are with you, now, and always.

May your love endure through this life and all others. As the Gods and the old ones are witness with those of us present now, I proclaim them Husband and Wife, and thus are they Bonded, the two are now one. Please fill the chalice."

The twins looked at each other, then Nathan unstopped the decanter and carefully poured the red wine into the chalice, stopping when Peter nodded before handing it to him and stepping back looking round unsure what to do with the rest of the wine. Peter handed it to Andy who took a drink then handed it to Crystal who followed suit then they dashed the empty chalice to the floor where it shattered into hundreds of shards which seemed to please Crystal who clapped her hands happily before throwing her arms around her husband almost strangling him.

Everyone stood and clapped as Crystal and Andy kissed and the vampires in the room heaved a sigh of relief, the danger was finally over.

Bella and Lisa came over to us and neither Garrett nor myself could help a smile at their dresses,

"One word either of you, and you'll find yourselves alone in the sack for at least six months. Is that clearly understood?"

We nodded our assent but it was difficult, the girls looked so strange in their bizarre outfits and then of course Peter had to show his face.

"Fooled you didn't I? You thought I was going to bugger about and ruin things. Well I can play it straight when I feel the need. So, you gonna let me marry you two?"

I looked at Bella, we hadn't discussed getting married but it seemed like the way to seal our relationship and she nodded grinning.

"OK Peter why not."

"YES!"

He punched the air and everyone looked round,

"Sorry folks, I just got another engagement."

Mary and Dennis looked slightly puzzled but Cade just laughed out loud and came to join us,

"Well done Peter. How did you do it?"

"He had to or we wouldn't let him officiate at our wedding."

"You and Jasper? I hope I get an invitation"

Bella threw her arms around him and hugged him tight,

"Of course, if not for you we wouldn't be here now, happy and with the twins."

"Twins? Did I hear you say twins? Bella are you telling me that diary of Lisa's was telling the truth?"

We all turned to see Crystal standing there holding on to Andy for grim death,

"Sorry?"

"You said the twins Bella. Your twins?"

"My twins? No, Nathan and Jake of course."

She looked disappointed but just sighed,

"Oh well it was a good tale. I'm sorry if I caused any problems for you with that girl I spoke to but she seemed very convinced."

"Yes well Alice could be very convincing when she wanted to. So when are you off on your honeymoon?"

"Tomorrow. Tonight were staying here at the Inn. They set aside the haunted room for us, can you imagine?"

Looking at Peters smile I could imagine all sorts of high jinx but I just smiled and put my arm around Bella pulling her close and whispering in her ear,

"Do you think we could slip away now and get you out of that hideous dress?"

"I was hoping you might say that. I think we could manage to sneak away."

"Not without me you don't"

Garrett pulled Lisa to his side,

"Hey, you like to get married with them? A double date?"

Lisa's smile lit up the room and I knew I had a new sister in the family.

Peter

Before we left I had a quick word with the boys, I'd smelled their surprise from the other end of the room.

"If you two put the rats in their bedroom it will be much more effective and you wont be around to get into trouble."

They grinned at me and nodded,

"Oh yes, just one more thing, here"

I handed them back the confetti that The Major had confiscated earlier, after all boys will be boys now wont they? Then I followed the others out to the car,

"Right I guess its back to the house yes?"

"There's no rush. We could take a couple of hours out for ourselves."

"Hey what about the twins, your twins? Don't you think they'll be missing you? You've been gone a long time, they might be walking and talking by now"

Bella looked at me open-mouthed

"Are they? And I, we, missed it?"

"No I was just making a point. They grow so rapidly who knows what they might be up to by now and I know Garrett's interested in seeing them aren't you?"

I glared at Garrett behind The Majors back.

"Yes. I know Lisa's been missing them. How about we all go back to the house?"

How could he say no now? So we all piled into the car and drove off to the house leaving Crazy Crystal to her hopefully eventful honeymoon night! I would of course be sneaking back later to make sure the resident ghost made an appearance as long as Cade wasn't watching out for me, There was always someone eager to spoil my fun!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine.

Bella

We should have been suspicious of Peter from the start but he'd behaved impeccably and lulled us into a false sense of security which crashed and burned the moment we set eyes on the house. It was covered in balloons and ribbons and I looked at him, his face angelic.

"Peter what have you got planned?"

"Me? Nothing why? I've been with you remember?"

"Tell me you aren't responsible for this."

He looked at the house and shrugged his shoulders

"OK. I'm not responsible for that. Actually I'm really not, I didn't have anything to do with it."

"But you knew?"

"You didn't ask me if I knew just if I were responsible Bella. Now come on in."

The house was silent and we walked in suspiciously to see the decorations ,supplemented by streamers now, continued inside the house too.

"Peter Whitlock I'm going to kill you."

"Not yet Bella, not just yet, come on"

We followed him through the house and out into the back yard where someone had put up a small marquee and decorated it with twinkle lights and flowers. Standing in two rows were the others, Emmett, Rose, Carmen with Caden, Charlotte, Eleazer, and Carlisle with Lily Rose.

I didn't need to ask what was going on because Peter strode to the front of the short aisle and cleared his throat.

"Right folks settle down now. I've practised and I'm sure I can do it again so Garrett and Jasper if you'd step forward and take your places. Eleazer you and Emmett too."

To hear Peter call Jasper by name told me he was taking this very seriously and as Eleazer took my arm and Emmett Lisa's I looked at her. She was as shocked as me and we looked down at our dresses bursting into laughter. Peter glared so we arranged our faces to look serious and escorted by our two companions walked slowly to meet our mates who also looked a little shell-shocked. Eleazer handed me a small piece of paper as he kissed my cheek and placed my hand in Jaspers and I saw Emmett do the same with Lisa.

Peters words were short and to the point and I was relieved he didn't try using any of Crystals words or I'd have killed him, with Lisa's help I'm sure. When it came time to make our vows we turned to each other and I read the words from the slip of paper,

"Jasper, today I take my place as your wife. May our days be long, and may they be seasoned with faith, love, understanding, and respect, forever and ever. Today is the beginning of the rest of our lives. I choose to spend today, and all of my tomorrows, with you."

Then I listened as he spoke his vows to me,

"Bella, I take you as my wife. I treasure the bond we have together, and the strength of our friendship. A friendship I have never had before. I feel cared for by you, and long for your touch and your smile when we are apart. I love your sensitivity, I love your caring nature, I love your enthusiasm. I love your optimism, and your pessimism. I promise to support you in the good and the bad. I promise to appreciate you, and us, as we journey through the rest of our lives. I am proud to be your husband."

I know Lisa And Garrett spoke their own vows but I was so wrapped up in my own husband that I missed them and Peter's final words until I heard,

"You may kiss the bride"

Everyone clapped as I was kissed by my precious mate, the father of my children and I could think of nothing in this world I needed any more. Our kiss possibly lasted a little longer than it should because I felt a tug on the hem of my dress and looked down to see Caden hanging on and trying to get to his feet. Jasper swung him up into his arms and we danced to the music played on Rose's guitar while Lily Rose mirrored us in Garrett's arms. My world was now complete.

Peter

Having done my good deed for the day and deciding I deserved a treat I snuck off back to the Inn. It was dark and the reception was winding down as I made my way into the so called haunted room smiling as I did so. Finding a place to hide wasn't difficult, there were plenty of nooks and crannies among the huge drapes and heavy furniture for a vampire to hide. Crazy Crystal and her new husband came up about twenty minutes later and I heard her small cry of distress as Andy pulled her into the room instead of carrying her over the threshold.

"It's bad luck Andy. Come back outside and do it again"

He laughed but I heard his footsteps so he was keeping her happy. I closed my eyes and thought about anything while they tested out the bed, didn't take them long but then they were human! I gave them twenty minutes to be sure they were really asleep, their breathing deep and even then caused a nice cold draught by circling the room at high speed. Crystal sat up in bed clutching the covers to her chest and whispering Andy's name. Shaking his arm gently as she did so,

"What? What's the matter Crystal?"

"Did you feel that? A cold draught around the bed? I think it was the ghost."

He sat up and turned the light on looking around bleary eyed.

"Well there's nothing here and I don't feel anything."

I dragged my finger nails down the window making an eerie scratching noise and scoring the glass at the same time.

"Listen did you hear that?"

"Yes, probably a cat outside scratching to get in."

A cat! He was as crazy as his wife!

I waited until he turned off the light again and let them settle then I spoke using my hands to distort the sound,

"Who is this that disturbs my sleep?"

The light came on and this time Andy looked concerned but it was still his wife who spoke,

"Who is this?"

"She who haunts this Inn. How dare you presume to sleep in my chamber."

"Andy its her, it's really her"

Crazy Crystal sounded as if she might wet herself with excitement! She was gushing now, her face wearing a beaming smile,

"Hello, I was hoping to meet you. It's so wonderful. I told the others you really existed but they laughed. Why didn't you appear when we had the recording equipment with us?"

I shook my head in exasperation, did nothing upset this woman?

"Leave this place now or never know a happy day henceforth."

"Really? It's bad luck to sleep in here?"

With me around yes, I thought.

"Leave now or face disaster."

I heard scrambling as she got up and started to pull her underwear on,

"Crystal what are you doing? It's the middle of the night for heaven's sake."

"We can't stay here. You heard her, its bad luck."

"It's also bad luck to go driving away in the middle of the night when you're tired. Anyway it sounds like a man's voice to me."

"Maybe she's got a cold, anyway don't insult her Andy she might get angry."

"Hey I'm getting pretty annoyed myself Crystal."

"Andy I can't stay here. We have to go."

I nodded, she was finally getting spooked.

"Go now. Right now"

I blew a strong gust across the room to hit her naked shoulder and she shrieked in terror.

"I felt her, she touched me. I'm leaving right now."

"Crystal you aren't even dressed, you can't go out like that."

"Oh yes I can".

I blew again and Andy rubbed his shoulder, an action not missed by his eagle eyed bride,

"See you felt it too, come on."

She dragged him naked from the bed and towards the door.

"Crystal I can't go out like this. Let me get some clothes on first."

"Go now."

I was really beginning to enjoy myself and I wished the twins could have been here to see their brother. This time the cold air hit them both and she panicked throwing open the door and dragging his naked body with her. The cries had woken some of the other guests and I heard a shriek of horror from one of them on looking out into the corridor to see Andy's naked body in all its glory!

"Aunt Grace, I'm sorry. Crystal got spooked."

He tried to hide certain parts of his anatomy as the elderly lady stood looking affronted.

"Get some clothes on now Andrew, you too Crystal. I know you don't behave the way most of us do but I will not have you dragging my nephew around the place naked. The circus you called a wedding was bad enough but this! Well.""

I chuckled as I left with the place in uproar, everyone else coming out from their rooms to see what was going on.

"Very nice Peter,"

I nodded to Cade who sat on the low stone wall that lined the driveway of the Inn applauding my act.

"Thank you. Its nice when someone appreciates my handiwork."

"Bella was right, you aren't to be trusted. And I take it you are responsible for the rats at the reception and the itching powder in the confetti?"

"I just made sure the boys got their chance at mayhem, it's all part of growing up."

I bowed at his appreciation and we walked off arm in arm, my job here done as I heard Crystal still trying to drag Andy out butt naked!


	30. Chapter 30

**We're jumping forward in time now just a couple of years. Jules x Glad you all enjoyed the wedding, a little light relief!**

Chapter Thirty

Bella

It was the twins birthday, they were officially three but already had the size and intellect of teenagers, in Lily Rose's case the temperament to match. We had all expected Caden to be the one who would be hard work but as the months passed and he grew old enough to understand what and who he was he had mellowed tremendously, only getting grumpy when he was thirsty. Jasper and I took him on his first hunt when he was one human year old, about ten by normal standards and he loved it. He was a natural hunter with the fluidity that had captivated me in his father. As he developed his face took on the slightly otherworldly look associated with our race and his thick dark hair flowed to his shoulders making him look like an angel.

He loved riding and everything outdoors which suited Jazz, Emmett and Peter who arranged camping trips every few months and taught him the knowledge they had accumulated over the decades. How to track, how to hunt, how to hide from the humans when necessary while Rose, Charlotte, and myself taught him how to disguise his true nature and live among the humans. He was so thirsty for knowledge that a few hours in his company was enough to understand how intelligent he really was. He would sit and work things out only asking for help if he got really stuck. He was also very affectionate and we often cuddled up on the sofa reading together when Jasper had to leave to help the new committee with a problem which was more often than I liked at first. We had expected there would be those who refused to be governed by the newcomers but after a few visits from the guard, Darius and Jasper with others, most of them saw the light.

The most shocking thing of all was Lily Rose's behaviour. Our sweet beautiful little daughter had turned out to be far more trouble than her brother. As he became calmer and more peaceful she became more demanding until she was really hard work. If someone else would do things for her she was happy to sit back and watch and when scolded she would run from the room screaming and hide for hours. Caden was the only one who could calm her and bring her out of her sulks and I knew if we didn't clamp down on her soon she would be unbearable. Jasper found it hard to be firm with her, one bat of her brown eyes and he was putty in her hands. As Rose put it,

"That one is going to be a little flirt!"

Lily Rose wanted to mix with other children but until she could control herself that was impossible, she had the strength of a vampire and a temper to match and although I explained to her that when she was older she could do such things all I got was a pout.

Jasper had made it home just in time for the birthday party which was a relief, Lily Rose had been sitting on the porch waiting for him since sun up refusing to move for food or lessons so I took her books out and we had lessons on the porch swing. Unlike Caden she was lazy in her studies too. We both knew she could do the work but she stubbornly refused to show she understood. Sometimes she had me pulling my hair with frustration which of course Peter found hilarious which just encouraged the little madam! Their father had bought them both lap tops for their birthday which connected to a satellite so they could use the internet at home, we were too far away for broadband. Caden was thrilled and had his set up and working in minutes, curious to see the new world waiting for him away from the house and surrounding countryside. The twins were growing far too quickly to allow them to use the local towns as yet although Carlisle assured me their growth was slowing quite considerably.

Lily Rose looked at her present then put it down to play with the I pod Rose and Emmett had bought and filled with a selection of music as a birthday present for both the children. Jasper looked at me and I knew she had been disappointed with her gift, he could feel it and through him so could I. It made me furious because it hurt him, he loved her dearly but lately whatever he did wasn't good enough for her, she stretched him constantly wanting more freedom, more clothes, more of everything. It was soon going to be time for me to clip her wings although I hated disciplining either of them. What I wouldn't tolerate was her, either of them in fact, hurting Jasper.

Rose

I could see Lily Rose had upset her parents and decided to try something myself so going over to her I caught her eye.

"You know if you get your new computer set up you can download music for yourself."

That got her attention and she cast the I pod aside now she had better things to think about.

"Will you show me Aunt Rose?"

I nodded and we retrieved the lap top from where she'd thrown it aside and soon had it connected to the internet. I helped her set up an account on I Tunes and she started looking through the music section then an icon started flashing.

"What's that mean Aunt Rose?"

I looked and then smiled,

"You have a message."

"Who from?"

I showed her how to retrieve it and of course it was from Caden along with some music he'd already found for his sister. She was delighted and her mood lightened considerable for the rest of the day.

Bella

We had decided on a ride out to the river for a picnic as a birthday treat, both my little darlings were water babies and the sin was shining brightly as we spread out the picnic blankets and Emmett and Peter stripped off to go for a swim. Caden followed them almost immediately but Lily Rose sat against a rock with her I pod on.

"Don't you want to swim?"

She shook her head looking at the others splashing in the water.

"It's not fair."

"What isn't?"

"Why don't I sparkle like everyone else?"

This had been a bone of contention before, because of her human genes Lily Rose's skin only glowed but it was just as beautiful and as Jasper had explained to her it meant she could mix with humans even in the sunshine but that wasn't enough for her.

"Lily Rose daddy explained that to you. Its just that you have more of me in you."

She got up stamping her feet,

"Well I wish I didn't, I wish I was like him not you."

Jasper

I had been waiting for something to happen, I could feel my daughters discontent but I wasn't having her be rude to her mother.

"Lily Rose you apologise to your mother right now and if I hear any more rudeness from you I'll send you back to the house."

She looked at me slightly startled, I very rarely scolded her and maybe that's why she thought she could get away with behaving the way she did but not this time.

"I hate you too. I wish I'd never been born. I hate living here, I hate you both and I hate not meeting anyone else."

She threw her I pod to the ground and turned to run into the trees but I caught her arm.

"Right young lady that's enough. You're coming with me. I wont have you talking like that or acting like a spoiled brat."

I turned to Bella,

"I'm taking Lily Rose home. You stay here with Caden and the others. Don't spoil his day because of his sister's selfish attitude."

I know Bella was waiting for Caden to jump to his sisters defence as he usually did but he surprised us both when he spoke,

"That was really horrible Lily, saying you hate mum and dad. You're just upsetting everyone."

Then he turned his back on her and dived back in the water right on top of Peter who yelled and swam after him.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Bella

It had been two weeks since Lily Rose's tantrum at the river and she had been very quiet ever since, mainly we thought through shock at the lack of support from her brother. She did her lessons in near silence and when she wasn't eating or sleeping she was on her computer, I pod firmly in her ears. Caden tried speaking to her a few times but she just snubbed him.

"Give her time, she'll come round"

I nodded, Rose was right, but it was hard seeing our daughter turn from a sweet child to a teenage monster. She didn't even kiss us goodnight as she went to bed any longer which probably hurt the most.

It happened the night Jasper and I went to hunt together, something we only did when Emmett and Rose came to stay and Lily Rose was asleep and we were always back before dawn. She had been in a better mood the last few days and I thought we were perhaps getting over the sulks, she'd been pleased to see Rose and Emmett again. They were her favourites, mostly because Rose enjoyed dressing her up in the latest fashions and Emmett had taught her how to cheat at computer games! I found it best to just let him get on with it. When we got back as the sun was rising Emmett and Caden came out of the trees ahead play fighting as they ran and I was shocked at just how tall our son really was. His head was at Emmett's shoulder already and Emmett was big enough! They saw us and came over so Caden could tell us that he'd killed his first bear,

"It wasn't a big one but when I get bigger Uncle Em says he'll take me to find some grizzlies."

I rolled my eyes at Emmett who just shrugged,

"I thought it would give him something to look forward to."

"Wrestling grizzlies? I despair of you sometimes Emmett. Besides if he gets any bigger he'll be tripping over anything smaller than a T Rex."

Caden thought that was highly amusing and he and Emmett resumed their fight both of them filthy with grass stains and mud.

When we got inside Rose was cooking breakfast for Lily Rose, a treat she only got when Rose visited and laughed to hear of Emmett's promise.

"You'd better start buying extra clothes for Caden. If he's anything like Emmett he'll come back in rags the first few times."

Emmett laughed,

"Yeah but its good fun. Don't worry Caden we can always hunt in the nude!"

Our son looked at him slightly startled but then he grinned and nodded,

"Mind out for sharp teeth and claws though"

Emmett grabbed his crotch and made squealing noises as he ran to the couch and flopped down grabbing the remote. He turned the TV on and they resumed their game of Modern Warfare or Mario Kart or whatever was the game of the day.

Jasper

I had to smile at Em and Caden, my brother had finally found a soul mate in our son. They liked the same things and were very similar in temperament, very little bothered them, it was anything for an easy life.

"I'll call Lily"

I ran up the stairs and Bella followed me, our shared shower was one of my favourite things but as I stripped off I heard her call again. She never took more than one call especially when Rose was here. Wrapping a towel around me I went to her door, seeing Bella standing with a hand on the knob then opened the door slowly,

"Lily are you OK?"

We went in to see the curtains flapping in the breeze from the open window. We could see her bed hadn't been slept in either. Looking around I noticed her I pod and rucksack were missing as Bella panicked running to the window and calling her name.

"Lily Rose where are you?"

Rose and the other two ran up the stairs hearing her worried shout and I explained that she had gone,

"Her bed hasn't been slept in. Did you hear anything at all Rose? She seemed happy enough when she went up to bed,"

"I didn't hear a thing, she didn't call out and she usually sleeps pretty soundly for a few hours. I just did the same as I always do. I put the TV on and watched a couple of films while I worked on my correspondence course paper. Do you think she followed the boys? I know she was desperate to see Caden hunt."

"No, she didn't follow us, we'd have heard her besides she was tired, I saw her yawning before she went to bed."

I looked round her room as Bella grabbed my arm,

"You don't think she was snatched do you?"

"Mum, Lily's rucksack is gone and her I pod."

"Then I guess we can rule out abduction. I can't imagine anyone letting her pack her clothes first can you? She's probably gone off to sulk somewhere, she'll be back. Let's shower then we'll go find her if you like. If she's not back waiting for breakfast that is."

Bella came reluctantly and we showered much more quickly than normal before going downstairs to find the house empty, the others including Caden were out looking for Lily Rose.

"Do you think she's run away? She's been so much better the last few days since you spoke to her."

"Well if she has she'll be back soon, where is she going to go? She doesn't have much money and apart from Em and Rose there's only Peter's place and they're too far away. Besides they would have rung if Lily turned up just like that."

"What about Garrett and Lisa?

"No, they're in Madrid remember."

Bella

I knew it was stupid to panic, Lily Rose was mature enough and she had enough vampire on her to keep her safe in the human world but where had she gone and why? Hearing Emmett and Rose in the yard I ran out but they were alone.

"One if the horses is missing Jazz. I think she headed towards town but I lost her trail in the river."

"Why town? She doesn't know anyone there."

Jaspers strong arm wrapped around my shoulders to comfort me.

"We'll find her Bella, don't worry she's safe enough."

We walked back inside to find Caden on his lap top and he turned as he heard us,

"Did Uncle Em say a horse was missing?"

"Yes, she rode off towards town he thinks, why?"

"I don't think you'll find her mum."

"Why not?"

"I think I know where she's gone."

"Where Caden? How do you know where she is?"

He turned his laptop round so we could see the screen, on it was a message in bold italics,

"She left me a message."

"_**Caden,**_

_**I found out where he lives and I've gone to meet him. I'll let you know when I get there so don't worry about me. Thanks for your help and wish me luck.**_

_**Love Lily Rose xx"**_

"She's gone to find Grandpa Charlie in Forks."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Jasper

I grabbed Bella as she staggered slightly,

"Charlie? How did she find out about him?"

Caden shrugged.

"She asked me how to start a family tree so I showed her and she was trying to get Carlisle to tell her about his father. She was really excited that she found out loads about the Cullen side of the family but nothing about yours mum. Then she found your birth certificate."

"How? It's in a box in our room under a pile of old papers."

"It was, she went snooping but she made me promise I wouldn't tell you. It was easy after that. She found out Grandpa Charlie is still alive and she wanted to meet him. I told her to talk to you first and she agreed but I think she thought you'd say no."

"I would and for a very good reason. How long has she been gone?"

"I think she left as soon as she went to bed, she knew no one would check on her till morning."

"Bella there's no way we'll catch her in time to stop her and you know what that means don't you?"

I did, if she found Charlie she would find Sue and that meant the Quileutes finding out about Lily Rose and Caden. What would they do? Was our daughter in danger even now?

Rose

We were shocked to hear the news and Emmett groaned,

"Bad move Lily. We gonna catch her up?"

"I don't think we can. She's got too good a head start. We can only try to limit the damage. Will you and Rose stay here and look after the horses?"

I could see Emmett wanted to go with them, he knew the wolves were unlikely to take this news well and he wanted to be with them if there was any trouble.

"Emmett you go with them. I'll look after the horses. Is Caden going too?"

Bella nodded,

"Its only fair Rose. Will you tell Carlisle and Darius what's going on, they might want to prepare for trouble from the Quileutes."

"Sure Bella and if she rings home I'll let you know straight away."

Bella

We decided to drive straight to the airport and take a flight to Seattle then rent a car, it wouldn't get us there in time to catch Lily Rose before she got to Forks but it was the best we could do. Caden was very quiet at first then he sighed and leaned forward in his seat to address us both.

"Why haven't we ever met Grandpa Charlie? Is it because he's human?"

Jasper nodded,

"To an extent Caden yes. It's one of our laws that humans can't know about our world but there is something far more dangerous."

"What?"

"Grandpa Charlie is married to a woman from the Quileute Reservation. Do you remember Carlisle telling you about the guardian tribes? The ones who are our enemies?"

"Sure, it was really cool."

"Well Sue is a Quileute, she knows about us and the wolves."

"Oh right. What will happen if the Quileutes find out about us?"

"I think Sue might keep quiet so she doesn't cause trouble for Charlie but I don't know and I don't trust her."

"Do you think she might hurt Lily?"

"Not if I can prevent it Caden"

Emmett sounded very sober and determined and Caden looked at him as if seeing his huge uncle for the very first time.

"I don't think so but Charlie is going to be really upset if he finds out he had grandchildren we kept a secret from him and of course he'll learn about us, what I am now and that is dangerous. If anyone finds out he knows then the only way to keep him safe will be to change him and quickly."

"What happens if you don't?"

"The committee will have no choice but to kill him and whoever let him in on our secret."

"You mean my sister? Carlisle and Darius would do that?"

"They'd have no choice Caden so we have to get her away quickly and hope for the best."

I looked at Jasper, we both knew this wasn't going to turn out well whatever Lily did or said to Charlie.

Lily Rose

I hated that mum and dad had kept Grandpa Charlie a secret as if they were ashamed of him, was it because he was human and not like us or was there another reason? Perhaps he didn't like daddy and he and mum had run away to get married, that would be romantic although I didn't see my parents as really romantic. Maybe Grandpa Charlie was a bad man who they wanted to keep my brother and I away from, a gangster or something, that would be exciting too. I was enjoying my adventure, I knew if I hadn't left when I did then they would have caught up with me but by timing it just right and using one of the horses I had a good chance of getting to Forks before they did. I almost didn't leave the message for Caden but I knew he would be worried about me, he was always looking out for his sister even though I was the eldest!

I'd made sure the flight to Seattle and the coach to Forks meshed so I wouldn't be hanging around anywhere, with dad's contacts he could probably have found someone to intercept me otherwise. When I got to Forks I wasn't sure just how to make contact with Grandpa Charlie. I knew he had been a police man at one time so I thought I'd try the station first. I was really nervous when I walked in and saw the dispatcher look up and then she smiled and I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Can I help you Miss?"

"Yes I was wondering if you could tell me if there's an Officer Swan still here."

She smiled,

"Well he's off duty now but he'll be in tomorrow. Can I take a message?"

I shook my head, I wanted to ask where he lived but I guessed she wouldn't give information like that out to anybody. I hesitated and she looked at me a little closer,

"Are you related? You have Bella's eyes."

"You know her?"

"Oh yes. She broke her father's heart when she cut herself off from him."

"Oh, I'm his sister's daughter Lily."

"I didn't know he had a sister, still he's a very private person. Why didn't you get his address from your mother?"

"She doesn't know I'm here. I wanted to talk to my uncle, see if he'd come to a surprise party for her birthday."

"Oh I see. Well I tell you what. I'll ring him for you and you can speak to him. How would that do?"

I nodded, this was easier than I had expected but he'd be confused to hear he'd just acquired a sister and niece. Would he still speak to me or would he tell her to send me away?"

She started speaking to someone but I didn't think it was Grandpa then handed the phone to me,

"Its Sue, Charlie's wife, it seems he's out fishing. That man and his fish!"

Sue

I wondered who the girl was who wanted to speak to Charlie, it wasn't Bella but I didn't think he had a sister. If he had he'd never spoken of her to me, which was odd. Maybe she was a black sheep or something. Well Charlie wouldn't be back for a couple of hours so it would give me time to find out what exactly was going on with the visitor.

"Hello. I'm sorry but Debbie didn't give me your name."

"Its Lily, well Lily Rose really but I just use Lily."

"And you're Charlie's niece?"

"Not exactly but I could explain if I could see you for a little while. I'm researching my family tree."

Curiouser and curiouser, so she'd lied to Debbie, I wondered why.

"OK stay there and I'll drive to the station to pick you up. We can get a coffee somewhere and you can tell me your story."

"Thanks"

The girl sounded eager and relieved, who was she?

I left a note telling Charlie I was going for a drive just in case he got back early although if he did it would be a first!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Sue

At the station I got a shock when the girl ran down the steps to the car, she looked a little like Bella but her hair was a dusty blonde. She was pretty but the thing that stuck out most of all was her eyes, she had Bella's eyes. I reached across and opened the passenger door for her,

"Hop in Lily, we'll go to the diner and get coffee, you can fill me in then."

She studied me as I drove but didn't say anything, she was nervous again, perhaps she hadn't known Charlie's wife was a Native American. At the diner I chose a secluded booth only because I didn't want anyone seeing this child until I knew more about her. We ordered coffee, the waitress looking curiously at my guest, we didn't get a lot of strangers in Forks. Once she'd gone I leaned forward,

"So Lily, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

She nodded biting her lip just the way Bella used to when she was nervous and making her mind up about something.

"I think I should speak to your husband first,"

"Well I think it would be nice if you could tell me at least a little Lily. Is this anything to do with Bella?"

I'd struck home, the girl's face flushed slightly.

"Did Bella send you here?"

"Oh no, she'll probably kill me when she finds out. I don't know why she never told us about...maybe I shouldn't have come."

She was having second thoughts now but I wasn't about to let her get away.

"Drink up and I'll take you back to the house, Charlie will be home soon. Have you been in contact with Renee?"

"Who? Oh you mean my...Charlie's first wife."

My what I wondered.

"No, I didn't but maybe I should have."

She finished her coffee and got back into the car a little reluctantly and I was sure if she had somewhere else to go she would have run, so who was she and why had she come?

Charlie

Sue was waiting on the porch for me when I got home which was unusual and looked excited which was even more unusual. She ran down the steps and gave me a kiss but before I could ask her what was going on she told me.

"There's a young girl in the house who has been looking for you and I think she knows something about Bella"

"Did she say that?"

"Not exactly but there's something very strange about her"

"Like what?"

She grabbed my arm and pulled,

"Come and see for yourself."

"Wait a minute. I've got to put these fish in the freezer first."

She snatched them from me,

"I'll put them in the freezer, you go in and speak to her before she loses her nerve and runs away."

I went inside and took off my jacket before going through to the sitting room and stopped dead. Sitting on the couch with her legs curled up under her just as Bella had was a young girl who reminded me so much of my daughter. She had the same eyes, the same way of moving and brushing her hair back behind her ears. The only difference was the colour of her hair, it was a dusty blonde that reminded me of someone...yes...but who?

She turned and smiled shyly up at me before standing up and holding out her hand to shake mine,

"Hello Grandpa Charlie my name is Lily Rose. I'm Bella's daughter."

I froze, unable to believe what I was hearing, this girl, however much like my daughter she looked, couldn't be Bella's daughter, she was too old, but I shook hands even so.

Totally confused I let go of the girl's hand and sat down in my usual place unable to look away from her.

"You say you're Bella's daughter? How can that be? How old are you Lily Rose?"

She made a strange face,

"That's a difficult one. I thought you knew, I thought mum and dad didn't tell us about you because of something that happened between you. You really don't know do you? I think I should go. I shouldn't have come, mum is going to kill me."

"Lily Rose I don't understand. If Bella is your mother then who is your father? And where do you live? Do you have any other family? Is that it? Do you know Bella and thought maybe I'd help you if I thought you were my granddaughter?"

She shook her head and in profile I recognised her father in her,

"Your father, its Jasper Hale isn't it?"

She looked at me and smiled faintly,

"It's Whitlock actually but yes. Carlisle is my grandfather too, I bet you know my aunts and uncles too, Emmett and Rose, Peter and Charlotte..."

"I know Emmett and Rose. Do you live with the Cullens?"

"Not exactly. Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose visit often but I live with my parents and my brother."

"You have a brother? How old is he?"

"He's younger than me but only by a few minutes, we're twins."

"What's his name?"

"Caden, he's named after Uncle Cade."

"Who are you named after?"

"My dads little sister who died when she was only young and Aunt Rose."

The phone went but I couldn't leave this child, I could almost believe she really was my grand-daughter, she reminded me so much of Bella. Was this why Bella had cut off all communication with me? Because she was pregnant? That didn't make sense though because this girl was in her teens and it had only been three years since I saw Bella or just over, so who was this? Sue came in holding the receiver,

"It's for you Charlie."

"Who is it? I'll ring them back Sue or take a message hon."

She shook her head and looking meaningfully at Lily Rose she handed it to me.

"Hello?"

"Dad?"

"Bella? Is that really you?"

"Yes its me. Sue wouldn't tell me but is Lily Rose with you?"

"So you do know her? Yes she's here. Who is she Bella?"

There was a long silence then a deep sigh,

"I guess there's no use lying, it's too late for that. She's my daughter dad, your grand-daughter. Jazz and I are on our way so can you keep her with you until we get there and please, please, don't tell anyone about them or let Sue tell anyone, it's too dangerous."

"Bella what the hell is going on here?"

"Please dad we'll be with you in a couple of hours just do as I ask please."

"OK but you have some explaining to do young lady."

I heard Lily Rose laugh as I said that, her mothers tinkling laughter, and knew it must have sounded strange to her ears, hearing her mother being told off as if she were a young girl herself...but she was. Far too young to have a child this age. There was something very strange going on but I would get to the bottom of it and soon.

"Are you hungry Lily Rose?"

"Yes I am."

"OK then. Do you like fish?"

"Yes."

"Good we'll have freshly caught fish for dinner with baked potato and salad and after that I think there's some of Sue's home-made ice cream for pudding. Sound good to you?"

She smiled and got up,

"Can I help you Grandpa?"

That sounded good and I took her outstretched hand in mine noticing for the first time that it felt very cool,

"Are you warm enough honey?"

She grimaced a little,

"Fine thanks. I take after my mum that's why I'm warm but not as warm as a...well she'll explain."

I didn't push her, we just walked to the kitchen together and she pulled a stool over to watch as I gutted and cleaned some of the fish I caught. Sue didn't look very happy but she didn't say anything at first.

Sue

Charlie may not know what his precious grand-daughter was but I did, oh yes. She may look like her sainted mother and even have a heartbeat but she was a devil, part vampire for sure with one for a father. As he gave instructions she scaled the fish and the knife slipped cutting her thumb which bled like a human, She exclaimed and sucked it before carrying on. I wondered how long it would be before Charlie noticed that the cut was healing as she worked.

"Shall I get you a plaster for that cut Lily?"

She looked at her thumb and shook her head,

"No its OK"

After drawing Charlies attention to it he couldn't help but notice and he turned her hand over to look at the silver scar that was the only sign she'd even cut herself.

I waited but he didn't comment just smiled at her and carried on. What was the matter with the man? It wasn't normal for a cut to heal like that, why didn't he say something? When the fish was in the oven baking he opened a cola for her,

"Your mum loved cola."

"So do I but I don't get it often, it's not healthy or so she says."

"What does she give you raw meat and plasma?"

They both looked at me shocked before she pulled a face,

"Oh yuk! What a horrible thought. No I like chilli, salads, fish, anything really, steak is best rare though."

Lily Rose

I didn't like this Sue, she was trying to get me in trouble with Grandpa and I got the distinct impression she knew all about me and my parents, I wasn't going to fall into any of her mean little traps though, I was far too clever for that. I liked Grandpa Charlie though. He was fun and interesting to talk to. After we prepared the dinner watched by a scowling Sue he took me up to my mums old bedroom to show me some photographs. I recognised my mum because she looked just the same but I was more interested in the photo's of him with her and another woman.

"Is that your wife?"

"Yes that's Bella's mum, Renee."

"What happened Grandpa? Does she live near here?"

"No honey she lives in Hawaii now with her new husband Phil. I guess I was too staid and boring for her, a bit like Forks. She hated it here."

"Did mum live with you all the time?"

"No she went with Renee. I didn't get my little girl back until Renee got married then Bella came to live with me. Give Renee and Phil some time alone together. I don't think they got on very well after that. I don't think your mum has spoken to her either in a long while.

"Do you speak to her? Renee I mean"

He looked at the half-open door and lowered his voice,

"I speak to her occasionally. Mainly to see if she's heard anything from your mum and just to check she's OK".

"You still like her then?"

"Yes honey, I still like her."

I heard a low huff and heard Sue going back downstairs unhappy with what she'd heard, but I couldn't lie to my grand-daughter.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Bella

I hadn't wanted to ring Charlie any more than I wanted him to learn about my world, I'd done everything I could to keep him safe but it wasn't enough. I felt responsible, I should have explained the dangers to the twins but I never thought for a single moment that Lily Rose would act the way she did. I suppose I didn't blame her for wanting to meet her grandfather but we had to deal with the fall out. Sue was my main concern, would she act? Tell the wolf pack about my daughter? Surely they wouldn't kill her just for what she was, after all she had a heartbeat, she lived, she wasn't a true vampire. I knew if anything happened to her that Jasper and I wouldn't stop until those responsible were dead, whoever they were. Charlie had sounded hurt and angry and I knew this visit was going to be hard on all of us but at least Lily Rose was with him and relatively safe.

Jasper

I had rung Darius to let him know what was happening although Bella was scared that he might feel he had to act as a leader of our kind.

"This is serious Major you know that. If anyone gets wind of what Lily has done, especially one of your enemies there's going to be all hell to pay. Our hand will be forced. I'll keep it to myself for now and monitor all the traffic I can but you need to get that girl back home as soon as possible and hope Charlie and that Quileute wife of his keep their mouths shut."

"Thanks Darius, we'll be there soon"

"Keep in touch Major."

Bella looked over at me with a steely determination,

"I wont let them harm my children or my father Jasper, whatever it takes."

"I know but lets see if we can sort this out peacefully first. I really don't want to have the whole vampire world on our tails, it's just too dangerous."

Lily Rose

I slept in my mums old room that night which felt really strange, I wondered what she thought about when she lay in bed, when she was human like me. It was the first time I'd really thought about my mum as anything other than my mum. Suddenly she was a girl like me with hopes and dreams. Surely she didn't know she would end up as a vampire after giving birth to twins. Aunt Rose had told me how mum had struggled to carry us, how excited dad had been, how precious we were to them and what had I done? Run away and hurt them both. I'd acted like a spoilt brat and I was ashamed of myself. I got the feeling that Sue didn't like my mother or father and wasn't happy to see me either. There was something in the past that had caused a split but I knew grandpa still loved my mum and I was sure he loved me too. When it was quiet I snuck out of bed and opened the closet door where grandpa had put the photographs away and pulled the box out tipping the contents onto the bed.

There were a lot of photos of mum from a baby all the way until she was at school and then school photographs took over. She always looked a bit uncomfortable in them but I could see the truth in the assertion that I had my mothers eyes. I looked for any photographs of her with dad but there were none. I did find a photograph in an envelope of her with another guy, a guy I recognised, Dads foster-brother Edward Cullen. Mum had gone out with him first? That was interesting! Below the photographs were school reports and old papers she'd written, her grades had been really good but then I knew she was clever, she'd taught Caden and myself at home along with dad. I wanted to follow up on his family once I'd found out about mums but it would be much harder considering how long he'd been gone from the human world. There would be none of his family left, none that knew him anyway. I wondered what dad had done all those years before he met my mum, had he been married before? Did he have an interesting history? Maybe even an exciting one? I knew there was a lot I didn't know about him because I'd heard odd snippets of conversation and Uncle Peter insisted on calling him The Major. Was that a silly nickname or had he fought in a war? My dad a Major? I couldn't imagine him fighting but I guess maybe Majors didn't really get involved in the fighting, just gave orders to others. It would be interesting to find out though, I'd ask Caden to help me when I got back, if I wasn't grounded for life and my computer confiscated.

Talking of computers there was an old one in the bottom of the closet so I dragged it out and set it up and it actually worked although it was very slow. I kept an ear out for any movement but all I could hear were grandpa's snores which sounded really funny. I'd never heard a human sleep before I was the only one in our family who even slept at all and I only needed a couples these days. I typed in Major Jasper Whitlock and hit search. I don't know what I expected but there were a lot of hits. Some referred to an actor who had played a character of that name in a new film, something about a mystery disappearance. I ignored those and went to another that looked more promising. It was a website produced by a museum in Galveston Texas so I clicked on the link and started reading the article. The more I read the more amazed I became. This was about my father, he'd been a war hero. He was also the youngest ever Major, wow! I found another link and continued reading, dad had taken a convoy of women and children to safety from the Union Army and he'd gone missing on his way back to his unit. Was that when he'd been bitten by a vampire and become one himself?

I scoured the internet for any more details and then came upon one that made me stop and think, my dad had been awarded a medal for gallantry posthumously. I wondered if he knew that, if he'd ever gone back to see his family after becoming a vampire. It must be really hard to know you have a family that you'd never see again, a life you couldn't go back to...Oh! Of course he couldn't, it was against the law, the law of our world and I'd broken that law by visiting my grandpa. I hadn't given it a thought but I had put his life at risk, had I put my family's as well? Now I was truly scared and I wished my mum and dad were here to look after me, keep me safe. If our police, the guard, came first what would I do? Could I protect myself? I couldn't fight them off but I knew somehow Caden and myself had saved lives, mum and dads too when we were tiny. Did I have the power to do something by myself? I packed away the computer and the photographs and climbed back into bed hugging myself and trying not to tremble with the fear that had gripped me.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

Charlie

Sue was in a really bad mood when she woke up, we'd talked for a long time after Lily Rose went up to bed. She didn't like Bella and she wasn't happy that Bella and her partner were coming to Forks although whenever I asked her why she would always evade the answer. In the end she decided to stay here rather than go visit friends on the reservation although she wanted to call them with the news that Bella was back.

"I told you last night Bella asked us to keep her visit and Lily Rose's a secret so please hold off on the phone calls Sue. Remember Bella is still my daughter despite everything and I want to see her. Maybe we can sort things out, make our peace. Wouldn't that be good all round? I could see my grandchildren, maybe even have them stay."

"I don't think so Charlie. If you think I'm playing happy families with those...them you are looking at the wrong person."

I was upset by her vehemence,

"Sue they aren't guilty of anything. I know you don't like Bella but do you have to take it out on her kids?"

"His kids."

"You mean Jasper? What's he ever done to you?"

"Nothing and I don't intend that he does Charlie. On second thoughts I think it might be better if I leave before they get here. I'll get my coat and car keys."

She ran upstairs and I heard the bedroom door slam shut, sometimes that woman was a mystery to me.

Lily Rose

I watched through the crack in the door as Sue went into their room and then ran back downstairs with a curt goodbye to grandpa Charlie before driving off. What was she up to? Would she tell the others about my visit even though both mum and grandpa had asked her not to. The idea made me nervous and I wondered what I could do to stop her. I sat on the bed and closed my eyes, if only she'd get a puncture or lose her voice or even crash the car so she couldn't talk to anyone, yes that would be best but even as I visualised it I knew it was just wishful thinking on my part. I shook my head and went downstairs to find grandpa sitting at the kitchen table munching on a piece of toast. It seemed the most natural thing in the world to lean down and kiss him on the cheek,

"Morning Grandpa, did Sue go out?"

He looked up at me and smiled and he looked so much younger then,

"She'll be back soon I'm sure. In the meantime what would you like for breakfast honey?"

I made myself coffee and toast and sat down opposite him to eat,

"When will mum and dad get here?"

"I'm not sure but I don't suppose it will be long."

He leaned across the table to take my hand in his,

"Don't worry Lily, I'll stand up for you. I think your mother has some explaining of her own to do."

Charlie

I was getting nervous myself wondering how Bella would explain all this, twins, her three year absence, her animosity towards Sue, they were all questions I would be looking for answers to. I didn't like the way Sue had stormed off but there would be time to calm her down when I knew exactly what was going on here. Lily sat at the window looking out for a car biting her lip nervously and I remembered the days Bella had sat waiting for Edward Cullen to appear, it seemed such a long while ago now, a lot of water had passed under the bridge in the intervening time. I heard the sounds of a car pull up as Lily jumped from her seat,

"They're here Grandpa."

She took my hand and we went to open the door together as Bella looking a little different, paler and even more beautiful than I remembered walked slowly towards us her hand firmly in that of her partner Jasper. Lily's parents and behind them moving slower and more cautiously was a young man with the same pale complexion as I remembered from the Cullens. He had Bella's thick brown hair but his eyes were a golden, melted butter colour, which made him look a little strange. Lily clasped my hand more firmly as Bella and Jasper approached.

"Hello Dad."

"Bella, Jasper"

Jasper put a hand on the young man's shoulder and moved him forward,

"This is Caden, Lily's twin brother. Say hello to your grandfather Caden."

I got the distinct feeling that this meeting was a very unwelcome one for both the adults but I wanted answers.

"Come in, I assume you are staying at least long enough to tell me what exactly is going on?"

Bella nodded but didn't say anything while Jasper answered with a soft,

"Of course Charlie we owe you that."

"Yes you do."

Caden

So this was my Grandfather Charlie, I could smell his scent most strongly but it didn't make me feel thirsty, I half recognised it in Lily's make up. He was angry about being kept in the dark about us and I wondered exactly what my parents would say to him. It seemed funny to see Lily Rose so quiet and subdued and hanging on to this humans hand as if he were something special to her, I guess in a way he was although I couldn't quite decide whether I liked him or not. The was another scent in the house, a faintly unpleasant one and I remembered what dad had said about Charlie's wife Sue. I couldn't hear her heartbeat so she must be out, just as well really knowing what I did about her.

"Lily why don't you make coffee for us while I talk to your mum and dad first. Caden would you mind? I'd like to get to know you son but I really need to talk to your parents first."

I nodded, I'd hear what was said in any case but Charlie didn't need to know that just yet so I went through to the kitchen and closed the door then turned to my sister.

"Have you any idea what you've done Lily? Why didn't you speak to me first?"

She was close to tears as she came to give me a hug,

"I didn't think it out. I just wanted to meet Grandpa Charlie, he's really nice Caden."

"He may be nice but he's in terrible danger now, especially if Sue tells the Quileute elders or someone from our world hears about your little escapade."

I sat her down and explained exactly what she'd done by her little stunt and I saw her eyes widen with shock. As the tears started to fall there was a knock on the front door and she cowered back, frightened it might be the guard come for us all.

Charlie

We only had time to sit down and Bella to apologise for keeping my grandchildren from me when there was a knock on the front door which stopped her from explaining anything.

"Stay there you two. I'll be back in a minute."

I went out hearing Lily crying softly in the kitchen as I opened the door to find Eddie and one of the other deputies standing there,

"What's happened?"

Eddy took off his hat,

"I'm sorry Chief but there's been an accident. Sue's car went off the road and she's been taken to the hospital in Port Angeles. She was unconscious when we found her, a passing motorist saw the tyre marks where she skidded, must have seen a deer or something and tried to avoid it."

I didn't know what to say, I was overwhelmed with everything that was happening in my life but Bella who must have overheard came out and nodded a greeting to Eddy who was taken aback to see her.

"Bella am I glad you're here."

She nodded and took my arm,

"I'll drive you to Port Angeles dad."

I was glad of her support and just hoped Sue wasn't too badly injured, the thought of losing her scared the life out of me.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Caden

We both heard the deputies words and Lily put a hand to her mouth looking terrified,

"What's the matter Lily?"

"Its my fault Caden."

"Why? Did they have a row over your being here?"

"No but Sue didn't like it that I was or that mum and dad were coming. Grandpa asked her not to tell the Quileutes about us but she was so angry when she left and I wished she could have an accident so she couldn't tell anyone."

"She probably just skidded, driving too fast Lily."

My sister shook her head,

"Remember what we talked about? What Uncle Peter told us about when we were babies, how we stopped Alec Volturi from hurting anyone."

"Do you believe him?"

"Don't you? He said between us we were strong enough to stop one of the most gifted of all vampires. How daddy saw flames in my eyes and thought I'd made him see them too? I think I made Sue crash her car Caden."

If she was right we had to keep this quiet or get into even more trouble. People in our world who couldn't control their gifts were killed so they couldn't give away our secret, Lily could be in great danger.

I took her by the shoulders looking into her eyes,

"Lily don't say anything about this to anyone. Its our secret OK? No one, not even mum or dad."

Jasper

I watched as Bella drove away with Charlie and walked back into the house just in time to hear Lily's admission and Cadens warning. If Lily were right then she certainly had to keep her gift a secret. Neither of the children had shown any sign of their power after defeating Alec and we thought perhaps it was a power they only had when they were physically joined. As they grew they no longer played games where they touched and the theory was that alone they were inert as Eleazer had suspected. If Lily were able to affect Sue over such a distance, without seeing her, then what was Cadens part of the gift? I would have said he was the conduit but that couldn't be the case. If not was he a magnifier? If so Lily was capable of destruction on a large-scale with his help. She had to learn to control herself as quickly as possible.

I joined them in the kitchen and Lily ran to me for comfort, tears spilling down her cheeks as she sobbed out her story. Caden rolled his eyes but he knew I had heard the conversation in any case so he didn't say anything.

"Daddy I'm so sorry. I didn't stop to think how much trouble I was causing, I just felt Caden was getting all the attention and I wanted someone who thought I was special."

I held her close feeling her hurt and stroked her hair as I had done with Bella to calm her,

"Lily Rose, you and your brother are the most important people in our world. We love you both but sometimes when you get jealous you push people away from you and then it seems like they don't like you. I love you as much as I love Caden. I'm so proud of both of you and what's done is done. We need to find as way to keep you and your brother safe as well as Charlie. You think you made Sue crash her car?"

"I don't know daddy. I was thinking it would be better if she had an accident or something so she couldn't tell anyone about me and the next thing is that she's had a crash and she's in hospital unconscious. Did I do that?"

"Its possible Lily, you and your brother are gifted like mummy and I. For now I need you to promise me you wont think bad things about anyone. Can you do that?"

She nodded and I felt her tears wetting my shirt so I continued to hold her close.

"Caden, ring Uncle Peter. Tell him what's happened and that I need him here then ring Aunt Rose and tell her the same thing."

Caden nodded and grabbed the phone, I could feel his emotions crashing against me. He felt responsible for Lily's actions by helping her with the family tree.

Peter

As soon as I heard Cadens voice I knew there was trouble,

"Uncle Peter daddy needs you in Forks. Lily ran off to find Grandpa Charlie and now Sue his wife has had an accident and we think its Lily's fault."

"Are you ringing anyone else?"

"Yes Dad asked me to ring Aunt Rose too."

"Leave that to me, you stay with your sister and tell The Major we'll be with him soon. Any change get him to ring me and I'll pass any info on. OK?"

Caden was obviously distressed and I could feel trouble brewing so I rang Rose as I called for Charlotte to pack a bag,

"The Major's got problems."

I told Rose what I knew and she told me what had happened,

"Shit, I knew having kids was a bad fucking idea Rose. Meet us in Seattle and we'll drive to Forks together. Where's Emmett?"

"He went with them but they left him to rent a motel room as a base in Port Angeles so I'll ring him and he can pick us up unless Jazz has anything already worked out for him."

Jasper

Once I'd calmed Lily Rose down I sent them both to the sitting room to watch TV while I rang Emmett.

"Em I need you to go to the hospital, Charlies wife had an accident and I need to know if she's OK. Bella's there with Charlie but I don't think she'll be able to talk just yet."

"Are the kids OK?"

"Yes. They're both here with me but we might have trouble so be careful. Don't say anything to anyone about them. The last thing we need is the news getting to anyone that Bella's dad has met the twins."

"Sure Jazz, on my way."

"Oh yeah Caden rang Rose to fill her in, she'll be there soon."

"She just rang. I'll drive to the airport after the hospital but I'll contact you as soon as I know anything."

There was little I could do until we knew how badly injured Sue was, if she were conscious and able to talk she'd tell the Quileutes about the twins and that would be the start of big problems. I didn't want to make the next call but I realized I had no choice.

"Major?"

"Yes. We found Lily Rose at Charlies."

"So he knows?"

"I don't think she's told him everything but he knows there's something strange going on."

"What about his wife Sue?"

"She's in hospital, she had a car accident so as far as we know she hasn't told anyone else."

"Well that's something I guess, a fortunate accident you could say. It might be best of she didn't regain consciousness, save a lot of problems Major."

I didn't answer because I knew that although brutal it was the truth,

"Where is Bella?"

"With Charlie at the hospital."

"Well as soon as she gets back you get Charlie and get the hell out of Forks."

"He wont leave with Sue in the hospital Darius."

"He will if she doesn't make it and I don't think she will."

"You're going to make sure she doesn't?"

"Lets put it this way Major, it's that or you and your family will find yourself in deep shit and even your friends wont be able to get you out of it. You do realize that the first nomad who hears a whisper of this will mean the end don't you? I can't protect you from that, neither can Carlisle. Now get the hell out as soon as you can."

As I put the phone down I heard a sob and turned to see Lily Rose looking at me, she'd heard at least part of the conversation and guessed the meaning of it.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Bella

Dad didn't speak on the way to the hospital, he was just too upset and worried so I had time to think, if I were recognised at the hospital it could potentially cause a lot of difficult and dangerous questions so I decided to meet him in the car park once he'd seen her. Before that I would find out for myself how Sue really was.

"Have Seth and Leah been told?"

"What? No just me, do you think I should tell them now or wait until I've got something to tell them?"

"I'd wait, and dad please don't mention me or especially the twins. I'll explain later but it will be very awkward, not to mention dangerous, if you tell anyone."

"Bella I don't know what's going on here but for now I'm more interested in Sue than your problems so no I won't tell anyone but I want answers when we leave the hospital do you understand me?"

I nodded as we pulled into the car lot.

"I'll wait out here for you. I don't want to be seen any more than absolutely necessary"

"Fine"

He got out slamming the door behind him and running to the hospital entrance as I leaned back and closed my eyes, what a mess, what a potentially dangerous mess.

Waiting until I was sure Charlie would be out of the way I got out and ran to the fire escape jumping the thirty feet to climb up it with ease. I knew where the main records office was from my own visits and waited to see if anyone was around. Once I knew the way was clear I climbed inside and accessed the computer, reading the password from the worn keyboard was easy with vampire sight. I scrolled down until I found Sues admission notes. She had superficial leg injuries but her head injuries were much more serious. It seemed she had driven off the road into a speed sign which had buckled and the broken pole had impacted her forehead causing severe lacerations, a fractured skull and probably brain damage. God what terrible misfortune for Sue and Charlie but good for us. As I thought it I realized it was a terrible thing to even think but it gave us some breathing room to sort out the mess Lily Rose had caused. I heard footsteps and slid out the window and back down the fire escape to the car taking out my cell phone as I went so I could speak to Jazz. Our call was short and to the point and I could hear Lily's sobs in the background as Jazz explained exactly what Darius had said regarding Sue.

"Surely they wont do that will they? I know she's pretty badly injured but she could pull through."

"I don't know. Darius is trying to save us Bella, he's not interested in Sue or Charlie for that matter. Emmett's picking up Rose, Peter and Charlotte at the airport after he checks on you at the hospital. Have you seen him?"

"No I'm keeping out of sight but if I do I'll try to get a few words with him. Tell the kids I love them."

"I will. See you soon, get Charlie out as soon as you can. I don't care what excuse you use just get his stuff and then take him to the motel, we'll argue it out with him there. Do her children know yet?"

"Charlie hasn't told them but I guess the hospital might although I doubt it."

"Find out if you can, she might come round with them there and then its all over Bella. That's how serious this is."

Lily's sobs became louder and I heard Caden trying to comfort her.

"I have to go Bella, Lily needs me. I love you darlin'"

Emmett

I was almost at the hospital when my cell phone went off and seeing it was Darius I pulled over to answer it.

"Where are you Emmett?"

"On my way to the hospital, I've spoken to Rose and I'm picking her and the others up in Seattle in about four hours, they were lucky with flights."

"I need you to do something Emmett. You aren't going to like it but it has to be done."

"OK."

"When you get to the hospital I want you to find out which room Charlies wife is in, it will probably be ICU. Get a doctors coat and wait until shift change which is about an hour from now. I need you to get into the ICU and finish the job."

"Do what?"

I was horrified,

"Listen, if Sue Swan makes it and tells her family and the others on the Res about Bella and the kids we'll have no choice but to exercise the power of the law and you can guess what that means."

"All of them? The kids too?"

"That's the law Emmett. The only way out of this is if Sue dies. If the wolves find out about the children the guardians will assume we've broken the treaty creating them and we can't risk a war with them now.|"

All the way I kept thinking of his words, the only way out is if she dies. If I baulked at doing it then I was condemning Bella and her family to probable death. I'd killed before certainly but it was with thirst driving me on, my own singers. This was murder and to me it was a different thing altogether. I was glad I wasn't on the new committee because I don't think I could give an order like that without it coming back to haunt me day after day. I wanted to speak to Rose but she was flying in now and out of contact. I thought about ringing Esme but that would be bringing more people in if Carlisle didn't know already but Rose had spoken to him hadn't she? Or at least she was going to but it might have been Darius she got through to, I couldn't chance it. At the hospital I parked up close to some undergrowth and forced a barred window of a store room. I didn't want to be recognised and my size was against me straight away but if I could get hold of a trolley, gown, and mask I could hide my height and move freely about the hospital. My luck was in, there were gowns and over shoes in the room and a trolley which had obviously been used to bring the laundry in. I got dressed and put a load of laundry back on the trolley with a sheet over it and opened the door slowly and cautiously but as always the place was busy. Everyone was focused on where they were going and very few looked up or spoke so I chanced it pushing the trolley out into the flow of traffic and making my way from floor to floor as if I had a reason to be there until I found the ICU. This was more tricky as the nursing staff were more observant but as Darius had said it was change over time and the nurses were reliant on the monitors to alert them to problems as they handed over in the small staff room just inside the door. I was about to push the door open when alarms sounded and nurses came running out so I took the opportunity to push my way in then I heard voices.

"Its Chief Swans wife. She's gone into arrest."

I waited hoping no one would ask me why I was there then came the news I had almost hoped for.

"We'll call it now. The Chief is in the café you'd better get him back. I only sent him there for a few minutes because he looked so rough."

"You weren't to know she'd go like that Ann, don't blame yourself."

So it was over, I didn't have to do anything thank goodness! I pushed the trolley into the lift and went back down to the store room exiting the way I'd entered but with a lighter heart.

"Emmett what are you doing?"

I jumped then turned to see Bella standing behind me looking confused at seeing me by the broken window.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight.

Emmett

I was flustered for a moment, unsure what to say but I decided in the end that Bella didn't need to know Darius had ordered Sue's murder. She'd died naturally from her injuries and I would leave it like that.

"Darius rung, he was worried about you and I said Jazz had already asked me to check on you before I went to the airport. I was just looking around see if I could hear anything."

"In the store room?"

"Yeah I didn't discover that until I broke in, I guess you know the hospital better than me. Any news?"

"No, I found out Sues injuries are bad, she's critical."

"You haven't seen Charlie since he went in?"

"No, I guess he's more interested in Sue than keeping me informed."

We walked back to the main entrance to see Charlie coming out and Bella, seeing his expression, could tell it was bad news.

"Dad?"

She ran over to him and I slipped away quietly hoping that Charlie would find comfort in his daughters company.

Bella

I could tell immediately it was bad news from Charlies red eyes and I ran over to comfort him. He looked up hearing my voice and the tears started again,

"She's gone Bella, she just slipped away... I've lost her Bella, what am I going to do?"

I steered him to the car and drove back to the house to tell Jazz and the kids. This would upset Lily Rose, she'd only just met Sue and now she was gone. As I pulled up outside Lily flew down the steps and pulled Charlie's door open.

"Grandpa what happened? Is Sue OK?"

He couldn't speak but she seemed to know anyway and she flung her arms round him in a comforting hug which seemed to help then they walked up the porch steps and inside hand in hand. Jasper and Caden came down to the car.

"She's gone?"

"Yes Caden, her heart gave out. I think it was the best thing really, Charlie told me the doctors were afraid the head injuries might be life altering as it was."

"Lily's gonna freak."

Jasper looked up the steps where they had disappeared.

"I don't think so son, I think she'll be too busy looking after grandpa Charlie to think about anything else."

Jasper

I was glad Lily was so fond of Charlie because he was going to need someone and it would help her too. I put an arm around Bella and took Cadens hand,

"Right, we need to work out what Charlie has to do then get him out of here."

"He can't leave Jazz there's a funeral to organise and paperwork, all kinds of things."

"Then he can do it from outside Forks, its orders from the committee. They are trying to keep us all safe Bella."

"Then they are forcing us to tell Charlie everything and that puts him in even more danger because they will know I've told him."

"We have no choice Bella, we need to keep the children safe. At the moment we are all in danger but most especially Lily Rose."

Bella nodded, she understood the fragile ground we were standing on right now and we went back inside.

Charlie

I couldn't get to grips with the fact Sue was gone, and in such a way. Our last words had been angry ones and I could never take them back. If not for Lily's presence, her arms around me, I thought I might break down altogether.

"I'm so sorry Grandpa. I never wanted any if this to happen."

I returned her hug,

"Lily it's not your fault honey, accident's happen but I guess I'd better pull myself together and ring the kids, they're going to be devastated losing their mum."

"I think we need to talk before you do that Charlie."

I looked up to see Bella and Jasper standing in the doorway looking grave. Then Caden came in and handed me a mug of coffee.

"Here Grandpa, try this."

I took it with shaking hands and sipped the hot liquid before Bella crouched down at my side.

"Have the hospital told Seth and Leah? Or anyone else on the Reservation about Sue?"

I shook my head wiping my face of the tears that still trickled down,

"No, I said I'd let them know."

"Then I have to ask you not to mention anyone but me dad. Did you tell the nurses at the hospital your daughter was here?"

"No, I didn't really have time. I just said someone was driving me home I think."

I took over, it might be better coming from me,

"OK, Charlie we need to tell you something and I know its going to be hard for you to understand but please believe me when I tell you it's the truth."

Jasper

I decided to tell him the whole thing, all about us and the children and hope he loved Bella enough to protect her and his grand children. He listened with confusion and disbelief at first but looking at Lily and Caden I saw a glimmer of belief.

"So you're telling me that if the Quileutes find out about you being here and especially the kids they'll try to kill you all? And if the …...your world finds out I know about your secret then not only me but all of you will be in danger?

"In a nutshell yes Charlie. By telling you I've put your life in danger but I couldn't explain how important it is that you don't tell the Quileutes about the children without letting you in on the secret."

He looked at Bella rubbing his face,

"What do I do Bells? I'm so confused."

Lily hugged him tightly,

"We'll help you Grandpa don't worry and please don't cry."

He held her tight and nodded,

"Right, we'll I have to tell Sue's kids and the station although they'll probably already know by now. The only way I can see out of this will be if I leave Sue's arrangements to Leah and go away with you. Away from Forks to keep you all safe."

He was thinking clearly which was a good thing because he needed to be clear-headed if he wasn't going to give us away.

Bella

I thought about his words then made a decision,

"I'll stay here with you Charlie, the Quileutes already know I'm with the vampires so they wont be shocked I'm changed. They wont like it but there's little they can do. and your deputy has already seen me so it's not exactly a secret. We can use me as an excuse for handing the funeral arrangements to Leah and Seth."

"I want to stay with grandpa mum."

Jasper put an arm around her and spoke gently,

"Lily you can't. Let mum and Grandpa sort this out then he'll come to the motel with us. They are trying to keep you and Caden safe. OK?"

She nodded and allowed Jazz to take her away looking a little happier as Charlie promised to see her soon. Once they'd gone Charlie turned to me,

"This whole crazy story, its the truth then? And the kids are half vampire?"

"Yes, it's all true dad. Caden is more vampire like than Lily but they are both hybrids. Now do you want me to call Leah?"

"No. I'd better do it Bells. I know you two don't get on any better than you did with her mum. I'll speak to her."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

Charlie

I took a deep breath and cleared my throat before ringing Leah,

"Leah"

"Charlie? What's wrong? Where's mum?"

"Leah I hate to tell you over the phone but your mum had an accident in the car. She's...I went to the hospital...she's...Leah, your mum died a little while ago."

"Died? Why was she in the car on her own? Where was she going?"

"I think she was driving over to see you and Seth."

"On her own? Why? Did something happen?"

"Leah, I'm very sorry."

"Yeah I'll bet Charlie, where is she now?"

"Still at the hospital, I thought you might want to arrange things, you know."

"Yes we will, are you coming over Charlie? Do you want me to come to your place so we can sort things out?"

"I don't think that's a good idea Leah"

"Oh, why?"

"My daughter is visiting."

"So that's why mum was on her way to the Res. Is Bella still human?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?"

I had just enough sense not to stumble on that question.

"I'll go to the hospital and then sort out the arrangements and I'll call you to let you know the date, just keep that bitch away."

"Is Seth there or do you want me to explain to him?"

"You stay away from my brother and tell your daughter to do the same."

"I wont be home Leah. Ring me on my cell."

"Going on a nice holiday now you're free of my mum?"

"Hey Leah I loved your mum, you be careful what you say. You have a key to the house, take what you want then lock it up."

She put the phone down on me and I turned to Bella with a sigh.

"Well I guess that only went as I expected. I'll go up and grab some things."

Bella

Seth's car pulled up soon after and he ran up the steps looking upset so with a resigned sigh I opened the door but he just nodded and walked past me into the house before turning round.

"Leah said you were here Bella and she said you were one of them now, the wolves are pretty stirred up with the news so be careful."

"I take it you don't feel the same way as your sister?"

"She's just upset, she didn't mean what she said to Charlie."

I looked at him disbelievingly and he managed a wan smile.

"OK maybe she did but she sees things differently, you know she hates all the vampires."

"Yeah I know. I'm really sorry about your mum Seth."

He started to nod his head but stopped and tested the air,

"Who else is here Bella?"

"No one, just me."

"I smell strange scents, you had company."

I cursed, Seth must be one of the pack now and his wolf nose had caught the scent of Caden and Lily,

"Jasper was here but he left."

Seth looked at me suspiciously but he didn't pursue the matter which was a relief. Charlie came downstairs then and Seth went to him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Charlie for making mum happy. It shouldn't have ended the way it did but no one can blame you for that, well maybe Leah but just ignore her."

He looked down at Charlies bag,

"Where are you going?"

"I can't stay here Seth, I'm going to Bella's motel for a few days."

"Leah said you were leaving the arrangements to us. You will be there though wont you? At the funeral? You're not going to just disappear like Bella are you?"

Charlie looked at me and I understood his need to say goodbye to Sue so I nodded very slightly, I'd have to work this out with Jasper later but for now I just wanted him to get away before the visits started.

"I'll be there Seth. You take anything you want from the house, your mum's stuff is scattered all over so take your time then lock up and hang on to the key until I see you again."

Seth nodded and watched as we walked to the car then waved and disappeared back inside.

"Thanks Bella. I can't just go, I need to be there for the funeral."

"I know dad, we'll sort something out but for now let's get out of this place."

Charlie

As we drove away my head was spinning, Sue dead, Bella a vampire, grand children, what had happened to my simple easy life? I wasn't sure whether I was more stunned by Sue's death or Bella's revelation. I was expecting them to have a room in a motel close by but we were half way to Seattle before she pulled in and I was pleased to see Lily rush out of their room to meet me. She flung her arms around my neck and held on so tight it almost choked off my breathing.

"Grandpa I was so worried about you."

"I'm OK Lily, come on"

I turned to take my bag from the trunk but Caden had beat me to it so I went in Lily still hanging on for dear life. Inside I found Jasper on the phone and another guy I recognised as Emmett Cullen. He nodded a hello but didn't speak until Bella followed me then he came forward hand outstretched,

"I'm really sorry about your wife Chief Swan. I don't know if you remember me, I'm..."

"Emmett Cullen, yes I do and thank you. I guess I'm learning a lot about my world I didn't know a day ago. Are you a...vampire too?"

"Yes but don't worry Chief I wont hurt you."

I found the statement vaguely funny but guessed I was just close to hysteria!

Jasper

I could feel Charlie's tension and knew he needed to rest so suggested Emmett, Caden, and I went to hunt, putting it a little more delicately for Charlie's sake, leaving Bella and Lily to calm him, talking would be better than my sending him calm thoughts, he needed to grieve first. As we left Peter, Charlotte, and Rose turned up, they'd rented a car as I wanted Emmett here in case of any problems.

"Hi Caden where you going?"

"We're leaving Charlie with Bella and Lily, give him time to take things in. I was going to ask Emmett to hang around as extra security but as you are here now..."

"Just fucking great. No sooner to we get here than we're left on sentry duty."

I knew Peter understood why it was so important, he just liked bitching. Rose had run over to greet Emmett and I understood she'd missed him. She agreed to stay with Emmett so Pete and Charlotte came with us and I could fill him in on things.

"So, what the hell are we going to do apart from keep our fingers crossed that no one hears about Lily's little trip?"

"I'm more worried about them finding out that she was responsible for Sue's death."

"She did it then? Like with Alec?"

"She seems to think so and I guess I agree with her. If Charlie decides to become one of us then we'll be OK but its got to be his decision."

"If he loves his daughter and grandchildren what choice will he have Major?"

"I guess you're right. He is insisting on going to the funeral so we have to hang around for a while but I think the kids should go home, they'll be safer."

"I'm not so sure. Personally I think we should all stay together."

"Maybe you're right. I guess I'm just jumpy because Darius knows what's happened and he will have to act if we don't."

"Hey Major there's no way Darius is going to hurt those kids, I guarantee it."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Bella

Charlie had spent the last few days talking out his grief and the past with Lily and Caden. Both children had taken to him and I was amazed how quickly they had bonded. Lily especially loved her grandpa Charlie and insisted she wanted to go to the funeral with him but we had to put our foot down there and Charlie promised to be back in a few hours,

"I promise I'll be back. You wait here then we can all leave together."

He had decided to come back with us and think seriously about his options but he didn't really like the idea of becoming a vampire despite the knowledge that his daughter and the twins were.

"I'm not sure Bella. It seems wrong somehow and I'm too old to start changing now. I kinda like my life the way it is, even with the pain and trouble, but at the same time I don't want to lose Lily and Caden. I just don't know what to do."

"Take your time Charlie."

I knew Jasper and the others were as concerned as I was that the longer Charlie hesitated the greater the danger of someone in our world finding out he knew about us but we couldn't, or wouldn't force him.

Jasper

We kept two on guard outside at all times just in case but so far no one had tried to find out what we were doing. I half expected to see Darius and the others every minute, ready to act because they had no choice but they too had been silent and I wondered if he were playing the waiting game as long as he could. Seth and Leah had been in contact with Charlie about the formalities and the funeral arrangements although it was Seth who did most of the talking, Leah couldn't bring herself to say much to Charlie now Bella was back in his life. On the day of the funeral I drove Bella and Charlie to the outskirts of Forks, I didn't like the idea of them being alone, they were too vulnerable in my eyes although I knew Bella had her shield. The wolves would be there in force and that made me nervous. I would hang back and watch then drive them back again after the service. Stopping just before we entered Forks I got out and Bella slid across kissing me,

"Don't worry Jazz, we'll be back in a couple of hours and Ill be on alert for any trouble".

"Just be careful Bella, good luck Charlie."

Charlie

I was very nervous about seeing everyone again, especially those from the Res, knowing what I did now. The funeral cortège was leaving from the house so we drove there and I could see that Leah, Seth and the others were already there, the front door was open and I could hear voices. Bella took my hand and we went up the steps, it was crazy I felt I should be knocking on the door but then Seth appeared all dressed up in a black suit and tie and looking very grave but he managed a smile and a word of greeting before Leah came out flanked by Jake, Sam and Emily. Emily spoke but Sam just glared at Bella.

"I hope you don't mind Charlie but we set the food up here for after the service."

"Of course Emily. Leah how are you?"

She forced words out between clenched teeth,

"How do you think I am Charlie? I'm burying my mother."

She turned on her heel and stalked off so I went back outside ignoring the others and waited on the porch with Bella.

"They really are hostile aren't they?

She nodded,

"I'm afraid I'm responsible for a lot of that dad."

She held my hand squeezing it reassuringly as I saw the hearse drive up the road.

Bella

The funeral was about as I expected, the Quileutes rowed one side of the church and then grave while dad and I along with his friends and work mates stayed the other. The atmosphere was so thick with hatred that it could have been cut with a knife and I was glad when it was over. Sam comforted Leah while Emily stood with a tearful Seth. We went back to the house just so Charlie could speak to those who had attended the service and had a beer while I watched out for any action by the wolves but it seemed they had orders to watch and wait not act. Finally dad was ready to leave, he'd told Emily that Leah and Seth could take anything of their mothers still at the house then shut it up as he was going away for a while. I heard Sam's intake of breath at his words and he looked questioningly at me but I maintained a placid demeanour and he looked away eventually. Jake wanted to speak to me but I ignored him staying at Charlie's side and he got the message, it was all too late. Jasper was waiting impatiently at the town limits and I have to admit I was relieved to see him, it had been a difficult day all round.

Charlie

I still didn't know what to do, should I go with Bella or try to start anew without Sue hoping none would find out I knew about the vampire world? All the way back I thought about it, scared at the thought of becoming like my daughter but torn by my love for Lily and Caden. I knew I would have to make a decision soon but decided to leave it until we got back and I could talk to the kids again. Jasper kept glancing in the rear view mirror, checking on me. Did he expect me to break down now it was finally over? I'd shed my tears quietly in my motel bed, it wasn't in me to be demonstrative even in sorrow. Bella seemed on edge too and it occurred to me that perhaps they'd heard something and were looking for trouble or danger.

"Should I be worried?"

"You should always be worried now Charlie but if you're asking if we know anything for sure then no. There's been no news good or bad."

Jasper

I had a bad feeling there was trouble close by although I couldn't see anything then Peter's car came racing towards us and I knew I'd been right. I pulled over and he ran to us looking round nervously,

"Shit storm coming from somewhere Major."

"Just a feeling or have you heard something?"

He looked around again nervously,

"Just a feeling but you know I'm never wrong."

Charlie got out as Emmett, Rose, and the kids appeared from another vehicle,

"I thought we should stay together Major and lookee, look, I was right."

He pointed to the side of the road where a lone wolf stood watching us before backing into the trees and a few seconds later Leah appeared dressed in ragged shorts and tee shirt and bare foot. She looked at Bella then over to the twins smiling bitterly.

"Seth told me he'd smelled a strange scent at the house and he was right. There were strange scents at the hospital too, I'm beginning to suspect mum's death wasn't as clear cut as it seemed. Who do they belong to Bella? Are they the reason my mum died? Were you trying to keep secret your unholy brood?"

I stepped between Leah and the twins but she was looking over my shoulder with a strange look on her face then tore her eyes away from the others to me.

"Are these your children Jasper Hale?"

"Yes and I will defend them to the death."

"Then its a good job I didn't tell the others where I was going although they'll have read my thoughts by now. You need to get moving fast before the pack gets here."

Bella looked at her confused but I knew what had happened and my stomach clenched, I couldn't do anything about it but that didn't mean I had to like it!


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

Bella

I was confused when Jasper relaxed then looked at Peter who was scowling at Leah and then Caden walked forward and as he approached Leah I too understood. She had imprinted on our son and he was drawn in turn to her. I wanted to scream my rejection of this but it would do no good and Jasper knew it. We all watched stunned as Caden held out his hand and Leah took it. The transformation in her was instantaneous, gone was the bitter resentful look she usually wore, instead I could see the young woman desperate to be loved, one who had loved a man she lost to another and thought she would never love again. She smiled at him them turned to us,

"I have to explain to the pack,"

She let go of Cadens hand reluctantly and ran back to the woods to phase and tell them the news. I knew Sam and the others would be furious but there would be nothing they could do, it was a sacred law of the wolf pack that you couldn't harm an imprint and to harm any of us would be to do just that. Leah imprinting on Caden had solved at least one of our problems, the other was still a real danger.

Peter

I didn't have the faintest fucking idea what was going on but I did understand that somehow the wolves had ceased to be a problem. I saw The Major grab his phone and the feeling of danger was suddenly stronger.

"Darius?

"I'm sorry Major but you just ran out of time. Somehow Edward Cullen has found out about Charlie and he's making a formal complaint to the committee. I can't protect you any longer. The meeting will be this evening so you'd better act or you're going to lose everything, we can't refuse to act on a genuine complaint. This is as much help as I can give you, I'm sorry."

So Edward Cullen had found out and decided to cause trouble, well we were fucked!

"Charlie we're out of time. You have to choose, one way or the other, I'm sorry."

I saw Bella close her eyes, she'd heard the conversation too and she knew the deadline had come then she opened them again.

"Jazz what about Cade? He could offer Charlie sanctuary if he chooses not to join us."

She'd missed the point!

"Bella, it's not Charlie so much as the rest of us, specifically Lily who is in danger. She's the one who broke the law by bringing Charlie into our world."

"She didn't though. She didn't tell Charlie anything."

"Her actions caused it, that's all Edward will need to force the committee to act. I'm sorry darlin' its too late."

Charlie

I understood if only partly what they were saying, I had two choices, become a vampire like them or die. Looking at Lily's beseeching face I turned to Bella,

"I'm joining you. I want to stay with my grandchildren. I lost you as a child, I don't intend losing them too."

Jasper nodded,

"Glad you decided that way Charlie. We need to do this now before the committee meets."

I nodded,

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

I saw Jasper nod to Peter then everything happened so quickly, I felt strong arms pinning my own to my sides and a cold breath on my neck before the sharp teeth sank into my flesh and the burning sensation started in my throat, racing quickly around my body and with it came the pain, the agony Bella had told me about.

Bella

I knew this was the best way for Charlie but it seemed so brutal and I grabbed Lily as she screamed in protest at Peters actions and tried to save Charlie.

"Stop Lily, it's the only way to keep grandpa Charlie in your life. Do you understand me?"

She looked at me with tortured eyes and nodded but as the tears started to fall she pulled free of me and ran to the car where Peter had placed Charlie's writhing body.

"Right let's get the fuck out if here just in case the mutts turn up. Lily can travel with Char and myself, she can watch over Charlie."

"Leah and Caden will come with us, Emmett, you and Rose take point, any trouble you ring us, blow your horn, anything but don't try to fight alone."

Emmett nodded and we started the vehicles and drove off in convoy,

"Where are we going dad?"

"We'll have to get Charlie somewhere safe for him to change. It's not pleasant so it needs to be somewhere away from humans."

"I know a hunting cabin in the mountains, its isolated."

I turned to look at Leah who sat holding Caden's hand and looking more at peace than I had ever seen her.

"You sure Leah?"

She nodded and Jazz pulled out his cell phone,

"Give me directions, I'll get the others to follow us then ring Darius."

Darius

I watched as the clock marked the minutes towards the time of the meeting willing the phone to ring while Carlisle paced nervously.

"You know if they don't ring we'll have no choice but to send the guard for them?"

"Yes Carlisle I know. Thanks to your fucking son."

He stopped pacing and looked at me wounded then his shoulders sagged,

"I tried to talk him out of it Darius but he hates Jasper so much for blocking his attempts to get on the committee."

"It wasn't Jasper, it was me. Didn't you tell the idiot that?"

He nodded and looked at the clock again,

"We have to start the emergency meeting Darius or look less than impartial."

"I know"

I got up and cursed Edward Cullen roundly before walking to the door but as I touched the handle the phone rang. I snatched it up before the second ring,

"Major you'd better have good news for me."

"I have, Charlie is undergoing the transformation now."

"Thank fuck for that. You like living dangerously don't you? Can we have proof?"

"Like what? A tape of his screams?"

"Use your cell phone, take a few seconds of film, that will be enough but get it done now. We've got a meeting in about five minutes and I need proof to shut Edward up."

"OK I'll get Peter to do it, Charlie's in his car."

Edward

I was finally getting revenge on Jasper Whitlock, he took my girl, my future, and my chance of getting a place on the ruling committee but now he would lose everything. I was sorry the twins and Bella would have to die too but it was no more than they deserved. I knew I had Sulpicia and a good life out of the jungle but I hated to lose especially to him. I had passed the news around making sure there were too many people at the meeting for Darius to pull some kind of trick giving them more time, not this time! He and Carlisle walked in and took their places as the video conferencing link opened and I waited impatiently as the usual rubbish was gone through first then came the reason for this meeting. As Darius explained my complaint I heard murmurs, some of assent with me and others unhappy but they could do nothing, this was the law. Sulpicia turned to me,

"I don't like this Edward, They helped us."

"That's beside the point love, the law must be upheld."

"I'm not sure you're going to get what you want."

I looked at her shocked,

"Of course I am, they have no excuses."

Darius called us to attention once more,

"The complaint has been investigated and found out of date. The human has been changed, there is no danger to our world. Changed by those who brought him into the secret of our world so everything is in accordance with the law I'm pleased to say."

I jumped to my feet,

"I want proof."

"Are you calling me a liar Edward Cullen? I'd be very careful if I were you, it would appear you are the one we should be looking at."

"I demand proof of your words as I'm entitled to."

Darius looked at Carlisle who stood up at his side,

"I have seen the proof but if you insist Edward then we will show it to you."

The huge screen behind them went dark for a second then a shot of the inside of a car filled it and we could clearly see the human writhing in the back seat being comforted by Jasper's daughter of all people.

"Satisfied Edward?"

I nodded acknowledging defeat and left the room.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

Charlie

I don't remember much about my burning except the pain but I knew Lily was there beside me all the same and hers was the first face I saw when I opened my eyes as a vampire.

"Grandpa Charlie! Are you OK?"

I sat up and I'd never felt so good, no aches and pains, I felt stronger and healthier than I'd ever done so I picked her up and swung her round and my increased strength surprised me. Then I felt the burn in my throat and touched it, sure flames would be licking around my flesh.

"Thirsty Charlie?"

I turned to see Jasper and Bella standing by the door and knew that he was the bigger threat. I'd never been able to see him clearly before but now I could and it concerned me. His neck and arms as far as I could see were covered in bite marks, scars from numerous fights and if he had come out victorious despite the bites then he was a dangerous adversary and I tensed but Lily took my hand,

"Its OK grandpa, dad wont hurt you. He's the same man you saw a few days ago, remember?"

I did remember but it was difficult, then I saw Bella holding his arm and I knew he may be a formidable warrior but he was also mate to my daughter and father to her babies so he couldn't be all bad.

"I think I could hunt Jasper if you're willing."

"Come on, Peter will join us just in case you decide fighting is more fun."

Bella

I watched them leave, Charlie racing ahead with new vampire speed and smiling as I had done on finding out I could do just about anything. Lily watched him go a little sadly,

"Grandpa will be back soon darling."

She looked at me and smiled,

"I'm really sorry for what I did mum. I put us all at risk because I was jealous. I know you and dad love me or you wouldn't have fought so hard to keep me safe."

I put my arms around her and kissed the top of her head which now reached my chin!

"Lily Rose, your father and I would fight to the very gates of hell to keep you and Caden safe, we love you both so much, always remember that."

"I will, mum did I do wrong helping grandpa when he woke up?"

"So it was you, I wondered how he was so calm and controlled."

"I know dad told me not to wish for anything any more but I couldn't help it. I wished grandpa would wake up the same as the human who went to sleep, so he'd love me as much as he did then."

"Lily, Charlie isn't the most demonstrative person I know but I can tell you that he loves you just as much if not more. You're his family and family is important to him, especially as he lost his when Renee ran away taking me with her. I was still a baby really and I only saw him in the summer."

"Really? That must have been terrible, did you miss him?"

"Not as much as I should have but now there's time to make it up to him."

"How long will we stay here? I miss Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose."

"They had to get back to look after the horses and now Charlie's awake we can leave, especially as he has his own little guardian angel watching over him."

"Will Leah be coming with us? I don't get to spend time with Caden on our own any more."

"Well I know dad explained to you about imprints, they need to be together and admit it, you like her don't you?"

She nodded with a wry smile,

"I guess so. I didn't wish her gone did I? Actually she's pretty cool especially when she hunts as a wolf."

"Yes I noticed you enjoying animal blood suddenly and I thought there must be a reason."

"Is that wrong? I like human food too."

"No it's not wrong. You need to relax a bit Lily Rose."

Lily Rose

I couldn't relax, not now I knew a secret and I'd been sworn to secrecy. I hated keeping secrets but I couldn't say anything, I just wanted it to happen so I could talk. As soon as dad and grandpa got back I managed to get him alone,

"How much longer before we can show the surprise?"

"Now grandpa is awake and controlled we can go back but no leaks OK?"

I nodded and gave dad a big cuddle before taking my usual spot beside grandpa on the couch.

"What are you reading Grandpa?"

"A book I found in the bookcase but its pretty boring"

I grabbed his hand and dragged him over to Cade's computer which he'd left on while he went to hunt with Leah.

"Sit down grandpa and I'll show you something really cool."

He smiled at me as he sat down,

"Really cool?"

"Yes, now just a minute."

I remembered back to the time I used the computer in mums old bedroom and found the same site again.

"Read that."

It didn't take him long, vampire speed then he looked up at me surprised,

"Does dad know you found this?"

I shook my head,

"I haven't told anyone but I need your help."

"OK what do you need me to do?"

I whispered in his ear and his smile widened,

"That sounds really nice, of course I'll help you but I think Peter might be able to help us too."

Peter

Charlotte and I got away once we saw Charlie was controlled, a strange family all round the Swans, but only to get caught up in completing the surprise, not a minute to ourselves! As if we didn't have enough to do now I had another task but actually although I bitched about it I didn't really mind. Lily had this way of asking you for things that you just couldn't refuse and I didn't think it had anything to do with her gift, she was just such a sweet kid, most of the time anyway!

"Where do you think you are sneaking off to Peter Whitlock?"

"I have a special assignment. Can't tell you though."

"Oh and why is that?"

"If I tell you I'll have to kill you and I'd hate to do that Char, who'll wash my socks?"

She chased me down the driveway but I outstripped her, I'd pay for it later no doubt but that was half the fun of sassing her.

I found what Lily asked me for and managed to get it done, I wasn't sure The Major would be quite so thrilled as I would be seeing his expression but there you go. I did a little shopping of my own too which I thought would be much better and, stowing the things in the trunk of the truck I'd sneaked back to get, I drove back. Everything was perfect, just waiting for the surprise to be unveiled. Charlotte of course was waiting for me arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face which I soon wiped off with a kiss and a bunch of flowers. I'd got one for Rose too, covering all my bases, women could be quite vindictive if annoyed! Emmett decided he wanted to hunt after his exertions so I grabbed the opportunity to get away from the women again and told Emmett what I'd done while we were alone.

"You tell Rose and I swear Em I'll tell her you were giving Leah the eye."

I walked back rubbing my jaw, I never took Emmett for a sore loser!


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

Lily Rose

I was really excited as we saw the house for the first time hoping that Uncle Peter had managed to do what grandpa and I asked. They were all waiting on the porch as we pulled up but instead of greeting us as usual Emmett came over to the car where grandpa and I sat and winked at dad.

"Ready for an adventure?"

I looked over to the other car where mum had driven Leah and Caden and saw Uncle Peter push her into the passenger seat before taking the wheel and grinned.

"What's going on Jasper?"

Dad looked at me and smiled while Rose and Emmett joined us,

"It's a Surprise for your daughter."

I loved surprises and knowing I had one for dad in return for the one he had for mum made it even better. We didn't drive for long but when we stopped I saw mum jump out of the car and run to the people standing by a newly built cabin with a huge wrap around porch, just like the one mum told us she had always dreamed of when she was little. That was dad's surprise, making her dream come true! Sitting on the porch were Cade, Lisa, Garrett, and Darius, all mums friends together again, it almost made me cry.

Bella

I couldn't believe it when I saw the cabin, I'd been confused when Peter pushed me over the passenger seat and Charlotte got in the back with Caden and Leah.

"What's going on?"

"Just watch Bella"

I jumped from the car and ran up the steps to greet all our friends then stopped as I saw the name burned into the wood above the door,

"Bella's dream house"

I turned back to see Jasper leaning against the hood of the car smiling up at me. How had I been so lucky? I loved him so much and I was torn between opening the door and running back down to thank him but then he was there at my side sweeping me off my feet and pushing open the door.

"You can thank me later when we're alone"

I smiled,

"If we ever get to be alone."

"Do you really think I would have arranged all this and forgotten about that? Emmett and Rose are taking Lily Rose and Charlie to a movie and staying in a hotel over night and Caden and Leah are guests of Lisa and Garrett."

"What about Peter and Charlotte?"

"Oh for a few hundred dollars we can make ourselves scarce too Bella"

Peters grinning face peered over Jaspers shoulder and I laughed,

"It will be worth it."

Jasper

I'd wanted to build somewhere for Bella and I remembered her painting a picture of her dream house as we lay talking while she was pregnant. Emmett, Rose, and the others had been only too happy to build it for me while I looked after Charlie. It hadn't taken them long but they'd got it spot on. As I carried Bella into the family room with a huge picture window with views across a meadow to the forest I saw something that made me freeze. Bella followed my gaze and burst out laughing. Over the fire-place hung a huge picture of me dressed as a caveman with a club dragging a reluctant Bella into my cave. I rolled my eyes but before I could say anything everyone else who had followed us in burst out laughing. All except Lily Rose who was glaring at Peter.

"OK Lily don't throw a fit, it was only a bit of fun. Come here"

She went over to stand by Peter who whispered something in her ear and she beamed then turned to us.

"I know mum loved her surprise and I've got one for you dad."

I put Bella down and walked to her,

"A surprise for me? You have a boyfriend?"

"No dad, don't be silly. Just look"

She nodded at Emmett who stood by the picture and at this signal from her he turned it over to reveal a blown up photograph of me in my Majors uniform with Bella, Caden, and her standing in front of the cabin and over the top was the caption,

"Major Whitlocks Family"

I heard Bella clear her throat and knew she was as choked up as I was. I put my arms around Lily Rose and kissed her cheek,

"That's the best surprise ever."

"Not quite Major. There's more"

I looked at Peter suspiciously, if he was involved it was likely to be a shock rather than a surprise!

Bella

Peter took Jasper by the arm,

"Lets walk Major"

He almost pulled Jasper out of the back door and I saw the stables and paddock containing six horses.

"Six?"

"Yeah, I can count you know. You, Bella, Lily, Charlie, Caden and Leah."

I smiled at his thoughtfulness but too soon.

"Of course if the mutt wants to run you can always eat the other one"

"Uncle Peter you can't kill and eat the horses."

Lily was scandalized and chased him into the trees to shouts of glee from Peter. He loved it when he got a reaction, whatever sort it was.

As things calmed down I had time to talk to Lisa and Garrett,

"How are Mary and Dennis?"

"OK now they've got over my accident."

"Accident?"

"Yes, I wanted to join Garrett in your world so he arranged with Darius to stage a fake accident and all the medical reports etc. I'm now officially dead and Garrett's going to ask Jasper if he'll change me, he doesn't trust himself."

I was pleased for Garrett but slightly jealous at the thought of Jasper injecting his venom into another woman.

"Anyway they got good news, Crystal's pregnant though whether it will be a baby or a monster is anyone's guess. Poor Andy is dragged from ghost hunt to ghost hunt but he's still crazy about her."

"And the boys?"

"They spend a lot of time with Cade. He's living at home a lot now which is good."

"So where are you going to make your home?"

"Garrett smiled at me.

"Well there's a plot of land not far from here and we thought it would be nice to be close to friends. We miss the twins anyway, and as Peter and Charlotte are building a place over the meadow with Em and Rose..."

I raised an eyebrow in query,

"Where exactly?"

"Well as you and Jasper keep getting yourselves in trouble we thought it would be a good idea to be close by."

"My feelings exactly Garrett, they need babysitters more than this little minx"

He swung Lily over his shoulder as she squealed and wriggled trying to get free but without success until he put her down stealing a kiss as he did so.

"Well Bella, I have to fly, Edward is causing trouble again, he thinks we should have some new blood on the committee so to speak. If he keeps it up I'm gonna ask Cade to take him back to the Amazon and drop him in the middle. He can annoy the snakes and jaguars then for a change."

"He hasn't changed then?"

"Who Edward? No, I think Sulpicia tries but she's beginning to realise she's got herself involved with a pint-sized Aro since they got back"!

"Poor woman!"

Jasper

Everyone moved out more or less together, all with a hug or kiss for Bella, especially the twins who seemed reluctant to leave us.

"You will be here when we get back won't you?"

"Of course Lily why shouldn't we be?"

"I don't know, it's just that things keep happening to our family."

"You stay with Charlie and we should be OK, now scoot."

Eventually we were alone and I swept Bella into my arms again,

"You know I actually liked the first picture too cave man."

"Well I left my club behind but how about a few hours in my cave woman?"

"That sounds wonderful cave man. Lets go"

We got a few hours, then a few more, in fact the kids didn't come back for three days having been thoroughly spoilt by everyone and even Leah was dressed up and looking as pretty as a picture holding Cade's arm while Lily was still Charlie's shadow and I thought she probably always would be. Our family just kept growing but we loved them all, even Peter at times!


	44. Chapter 44

Epilogue

Bella

I'm sure Edward assumed he had got away with causing problems for our family but if he believed that then he was an even bigger fool than we thought. After talking to the others I agreed he shouldn't be allowed to get away with what he'd done to had given him time to settle down and start his new life with Sulpicia. They had everything, the best clothes, the best furniture, everything to make life as comfortable and relaxing as possible and then the fun started. Peter and Darius had insisted they would make sure got paid back for his little stunt. The first Edward knew that anything was wrong was when his credit card was declined for payment of a new grand piano. After a few attempts he phoned his bank and was told there had been a slight hitch but they were terribly sorry and it had now been sorted out.

Darius sent us a movie of the first step in the "Get Edward" plan. He had waited eagerly for the delivery of said piano when a parcel arrived for him containing a plastic toy grand piano in bright yellow. His face was a picture, he never could take a joke and this was just the start. Everything he ordered on line turned up not quite as he imagined, furniture was doll sized, clothes that would fit GI Joe, and a bouquet of flowers for Valentine's day that were plastic. We heard he had a job talking his way out of that one!

Darius

Bella had considered letting bygones be bygones in respect of Edward Cullen but Peter and I talked her out if that, we had other ideas. He was an ass hole and a dangerous one at that so he needed taking down a peg or two...or maybe ten! We started out small, just silly little things that niggled rather than really annoyed him although the plastic flowers caused quite a row, loud so we heard, in fact the whole community heard! Sulpicia didn't speak to him for a week while he went round like a bear with a sore head trying to find proof that Peter had been responsible but of course that was impossible. Mainly because it, along with all his other small problems were down to me. The power of the internet when you knew your way around it!

We lulled him into a false sense of security for a few weeks after that, planning our next strike. He was taking Sulpicia away for a week in a five-star hotel in Cape Cod, and thinking he was being clever he did all the arrangements on the phone personally, as if that would stop us!

Peter

He had rented a private jet for the flight but when he got to the airport the pilot had called in sick so the company had hired another. Edward wasn't bothered as long as he got his flight he didn't care but perhaps he should have! I hadn't flown a jet in about five years but I was willing to give it a shot so Darius rigged the computers to get me the job. Let's just say I rather forgot I was flying a passenger jet, it would have made a great stunt plane, it could dive like a missile and it was no slouch at loop the loop. I was just glad the cockpit door was locked because from the noises he was crapping himself while his lady was using language that made even me blush! I made doubly sure I had left the plane before they did because someone had tipped off the police that the passengers were carrying drugs. It was six hours before they got out of the airport custody suite.

Darius

Once in the limousine they tried to relax and we allowed that, after all we weren't monsters. Well not all the time! The hotel was a beautiful one and Edward had reserved the penthouse suite although I could see he was nervous, half expecting the reservation to have been cancelled or changed but no and the suite was wonderful with fantastic views over the ocean. Day one went like clockwork and I saw they were starting to relax so it was time for part two of operation "Get Edward".

Once again the credit card gremlins were at work and when he went to buy his mate a diamond necklace it was declined. He had a blazing row with the salesperson then when that got him nowhere he rang the bank only to be told he had closed the account the day before. He did eventually get a new one but it took the rest of the day and by that time Sulpicia was just about ready to go home but when he mentioned renting a jet she baulked so he was forced to buy a car and drive her back which took three days. By the time he got home he was livid and asked for a meeting with the committee as he had a grievance.

Carlisle

As soon as I saw Edwards face I knew this was going to be heated and I was right. He itemised every problem he had over the past three months and demanded the committee do something about it.

"What exactly?"

He looked at me with a scowl,

"We know who is doing this Carlisle. I want them punished."

"I'm sorry Edward but punished for what? Could you tell me which of our laws they have broken?"

He focused his scowl on Darius then,

"Law? They are making a fool out of me. I could have been discovered by the police during that drug stop. Isn't that enough for you?"

"No, not really, you weren't were you? And the other things are mere pranks, you should learn to take a joke Edward or you might find things become far worse."

"Are you threatening me Darius?"

"No, merely pointing out a fact."

"I knew it was you and your precious friends doing this. Just because I pointed out that there was a danger of Bella's brood breaking our laws. In fact they did and if her father hadn't decided when he did they would have been in real trouble or would you have turned a blind eye to the law breaking because of your friendship? I do wonder Darius, if there's one law for them and a different one for the rest of us."

"I see... are you accusing me of being less than impartial in my dealings Edward?"

"Yes I am and 'I'm sick of it."

I saw that Edward had walked right into Darius trap without seeing it.

"Very well, then the committee should convene a meeting to discuss this."

"Good God, you mean I might just get justice after all?"

"Oh I think I can guarantee it Edward."

Edward

Carlisle looked at me and shook his head sadly as I left but it needed to be said, the lawmakers should be impartial and I was sure Darius would think twice before allowing favourites again. I went back and told Sulpicia what had happened but she didn't seem as thrilled as I expected.

"I did this for you my love. All this stupidity, ruining our holiday, making our life a misery it's over now. We can stop worrying."

She sighed,

"If you say so Edward. Lets wait and see shall we?"

She seemed very nervous, pacing the room and starting whenever she heard footsteps outside but she wouldn't tell me what the matter was. She didn't seem surprised at the knock on the door an hour later and opened it to reveal Darius, Carlisle, and four others from the committee.

"Could we speak to you?"

She nodded and stepped aside so they could enter then shut the door and came to my side taking my hand in hers.

"We have discussed your accusations and have come to a conclusion which we feel is best for everyone."

"I hope it involves some kind of penalty for the wrongdoing."

"It does Edward. You and your mate are to be exiled back to the Amazon where you were offered sanctuary before. That way there is no danger of your being victimized again."

"But that's not fair, I didn't do anything and we're being punished."

"On the contrary, the accusation you made about my lack of impartiality was taken very seriously and found to be lacking in proof. Your spiteful actions against the Whitlocks however was examined again as well and it was decided you were guilty of attempting to harm an innocent family. You do of course have a choice."

"Oh?"

"Yes. You could stay here and stand trial for the offence if you prefer. But of course I will be on the panel that tries you."

"In other words I have no choice."

Darius didn't answer, he just waited for me to decide.

Bella

When Darius rang with the news that Edward and Sulpicia were moving back to the Amazon I was delighted. I felt sorry for her, she had done nothing but fall in love with the idiot Edward Cullen, the spiteful and evil Edward Cullen, but I remembered that she hadn't really wanted to come back, it had been his decision so maybe she was happy enough.

"Thank you Darius."

"For what Bella?"

"Edwards exile."

"Oh I didn't do that. Edward is his own worst enemy, Peter and I just helped him along the way with a few gentle nudges. I hope you aren't suggesting I was anything other than impartial?"

"Of course not, heaven forbid! You and Peter will be coming to the twins birthday next week wont you?"

"Bribery now? Of course, see you then."

I put the phone down with a smile, at last Edward had paid for his spite and we were free of him, let the monkeys and jaguars put up with his tantrums from now on. I went out to give the good news to Jasper who was busy building a stable with Caden for the new foal who had been born a few months ago, helped of course by Leah and Lily Rose and overseen by Charlie, our family complete!

THE END


End file.
